I Hate It But I Love You: SEQUEL
by shiningfire
Summary: Itachi is back to Konoha to start a new life with Sasuke although this is a bit hard. Their love is more intense and so is their 'lovemaking' Problems appear as secrets reveal and the Aktasuki comes back. ItaSasu Uchihacest Smut Read previous story first
1. Chapter 1

HEYHEY! THIS IS IT!

This is the sequel to the previous story, "I Hate It But I Love You."

I know it took forever but i have good explanantion- school. It's been taking up all my time! Anyways, hope you like it! Next chapter will be up hopefully soon. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. (Only Haruki)

7 months after Itachi left...

"Oi! Sasuke-kun? Wake up! We'll be late for our test dude! Hey!" Sasuke heard the faint voice of Haruki speaking. It was so distant that he could barely interpret what this guy was saying, but heard the words "Sasuke" and "Wake up" so he decided to just wake up.

"Alright alright. I'm awake." Sasuke muttered, sitting up drowsily and rubbing his tear filled eyes as he yawned.

Haruki sighed, annoyed at his sleepiness and laziness. Sasuke swung his legs to the side of his bed and expected to hear Haruki lecture at him again. Ever since the boy moved into his house once he decided to be good and start over, Sasuke, has been forced to eat good and healthy food while also doing all his work in time. It was so different from his usual lifestyle when he lived alone which was to eat probably nothing except some ramyun every day and sleep at 3.

Anyways, instead of hearing Haruki's 'oh-so-loved' lecture, Sasuke instead heard a small gasp and then a sigh that sounded like it came from disappointment and annoyance. "It happened again?" He heard Haruki ask. Sasuke rubbed his eyes more and looked up at Haruki who was looking down at his lap.

Only then did the Uchiha feel a slight uncomfortable tug at his pants and a small wetness in them. Looking down himself, afraid to see what he expected, Sasuke groaned as he saw a full erection making a small tent in his pants. Suddenly, he remembered the small wet dream he had the night before about a certain older boy... a certain older brother.

"Seriously- you've been having these dreams about 3 times a week. How naughtier can you get?" Haruki asked, as the two were in the dining room dressed and eating a small breakfast.

Sasuke first threw his dirty pants and underwear in the laundry, and then grabbed an apple instead of having Haruki shove one in his face. "Hey- I'm not purposely having these dreams... I just... well..." Sasuke looked down as his bitten apple, thinking once again about the person he truly, truly loved.

Seeing the hurt and sad look in his friend's face, Haruki tried to give a smile and pat Sasuke's back. "Hey- what I tell you huh? He'll come back ok?" Haruki said, and smiled. "He will."

Not like seeing his friend so worried about him and getting so much unwanted attention, Sasuke gave a half hearted smile. "Thanks. I know... he said he would and I believe him." He said, and got up. "Well we should go now." Haruki nodded.

"Cool." The two cleaned up and headed out the door for their test.

"Today's a new day." Sasuke thought, and sighed. "Great..."

It has been about 7 months since Sasuke and Haruki arrived to Konoha. He missed him so much that he thought he'd die if he didn't see him, but he never did and kept himself alive with help from his friends. Not only did he miss him, but as usual, he was so sex deprived and sometimes very horny that he had many wet dreams a week. It bothered him a lot and was very troublesome having to wash his pants and sheets all the time. Luckily, today he was able to wake up in the middle of the erection before it got released.

Anyways, point is, he missed Itachi greatly and wanted- no needed- to see him... fast. He was almost up to his limit.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped out of his 'Itachi phase' and turned his head towards Haruki.

"Yeah?"

"Wake up! We have a very important test today so you better pass- I already know I will but..." Haruki said, trying not to flatter himself too much but failing.

Sighing again, Sasuke muttered, "I know I know... don't worry. I'll try my best and pass." Sasuke said, and gave another smile.

Haruki blushed and groaned, swinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Don't be so cute in front of me! It sucks that I can't fuck you or even touch you there!" Haruki exclaimed, pouting.

Laughing, Sasuke replied, "Hey- even if he warned you, I probably wouldn't let you touch me either."

"Hm... Really? Are you sure?" Haruki asked, with a lifted brow.

"Yes." Sasuke said, his answer sounding official.

"Hm... Well then, how about we make a deal?" Haruki asked, sounding too suspicious.

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow.

"If you can pass this test before me, then I'll let you eat as much junk food as you can tonight, but if I pass before you... then you'll have to let me help you masturbate." Haruki said, his voice sounding challenging.

Sasuke thought about it, and thought about how much he missed eating some spicy ramyun, lots of candy, and lots of soda. He was also pretty confident, but knew that Haruki was pretty strong so didn't get his confidence overboard. "Ok." Sasuke replied, and shook Haruki's held out hand. "You got a deal."

They shook on it and each smirked, anticipating today's conclusion.

The two boys arrived to the meeting spot where Sakura and Naruto were already at. "OI! You two! Why are you so late?" Naruto shouted, running towards us and putting his hands on his hips.

Haruki smirked at the blonde boy and Sasuke sighed. Ever since Haruki arrived here, he got interested immediately in Kakashi and then started to 'like' Naruto. Sasuke thought it was probably just another one of his lustful attractions.

"What happened to Tobi?" he thought, knowing that if Tobi saw Haruki like this, he'd probably be very, very angry.

"Sorry Naruto-kun- Sasuke overslept again." Haruki said, and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Putting the blame on all of me?" Sasuke thought, glaring at Haruki.

Naruto, oblivious to that very strange look that Haruki was giving him, turned towards Sasuke. "I see! Well don't do it again!" Naruto said in a loud voice, and then smirked at Sasuke. "So... you ready for today's challenge Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice also sounding challenging and questioning.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke said.

"Good! Cus I don't you to be too sad when you're far behind me." Naruto said, smirking challengingly.

Sasuke grinned back. "Please- that'll never happen."

Haruki pouted at the way the two were smiling at each other so amusingly, and got in front of Sasuke, trying to capture the blonde's attention as well. "Hey- don't forget our bet."

Sasuke nodded. "Won't even dream of it."

"Huh? What bet?" Sakura asked curiously, but also sighing at the sight of Sasuke and the Sauske-look-alike who was Haruki.

"Nothing… just a-…"

"Yo." The four kids turned to see their late sensei Kakashi.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura screamed as usual.

Haruki chuckled, always amused by their shout, and Sasuke just sighed, looking down and twitching in annoyance.

"So are you ready for your test?" He asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said, nodding their heads and showing a serious face.

"Good- cus you better be. This test will be hard so don't let your guard down at all." Kakashi said, getting into his serious mode. He only turns into this mode a couple of times, and sometimes, it even scares Sasuke. Then, he added with a smile and a curve of his eye, "Good luck! Try your best!" And he disappeared, leaving the four all nervous yet confident.

"Ok… I guess we should start heading over to the Forest of Death since that's where the test is going to taken place at." Sakura said, and the three boys nodded.

The four headed over to the Forest of Death and stood in front of the gate. All the other teams were already there.

Many people stood in the front of the gate, waiting for their instructor.

"Oi! Hey guys!" The four turned to see Iruka sensei running towards them, smiling happily.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto said happily, grinning and waving his hand.

"Hey! You guys ready for the test?" Iruka asked, putting his hands on his hips and lifting a brow.

"Yup! We're going to try our best!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Are you taking the test too?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Nah." Iruka said blushing. "I like being a Chuunin. I just came here to wish you guys luck. Be careful and do your best."

The three former students smiled. Haruki, not knowing the man, reached his hand out. "Hello- I don't think we met. My name's Haruki."

Iruka gave a smile. "Hi! I've heard of you. My name's Iruka. I'm these three brats' former sensei." He said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Sensei…" Naruto said, giggling.

Haruki couldn't help but snarl as Iruka touched Naruto closely. "I see… sensei huh?" Haruki muttered.

"Yeah." Iruka replied, oblivious to that deadly snarl the boy was giving him. "Anyways, I'm going to go and say good luck to the rest of the kids. So bye! And once again good luck!" He ran off to his other former students, waving bye to the four happily.

"Hm… Nice man." Haruki muttered, seeing as Naruto jumped up and down, waving back with a wide smile.

Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes. He always got mad or jealous whenever he saw some sort of happiness between two guys.

POOF FOOAFOFOO!

All chuunins looked towards the front where the weird poofing sound came from. In the front stood…

"Ero-sennin?!" Naruto shouted.

"The pervert!" Sakura screamed, pointing at Jiraiya accusingly.

"Great…" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh wow- it's a legendary sannin." Haruki muttered. "I heard Orochimaru was one but I never met that snake bastard anyways."

"Yeah… he is a bastard." Sasuke muttered.

"Hello kids." Jiraiya said and grinned, full of pride, as he put his fists on his hips. "Today you are all going to go through the test of being Jounins. I am your examiner for the whole day."

"Great…" Naruto said sarcastically.

After Sakura hit Naruto for being so rude, Jiraiya continued. "Well, before we start though, I'll warn you. This test is hard and dangerous- ten times more dangerous than the chuunin test. There is a 50/50 chance of you dying no matter what your skills are. There are poisonous plants everywhere as well as dangerous animals. If any of you want to back out now then step backwards, turn, and just walk away." He looked around at the chuunins in front of him. No one moved. Some did hesitate but stayed firm.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile. "Hm… You guys grew a lot." He thought. "Alright. Well the rules are simple. No killing each other and no cheating. And… well this is my personal rule but really, get through this alive. If you do, in less than 24 hours, then you will be an official jounin." He stared into the eyes of every single serious and determined face in the crowd. "Good luck." With a swish of his arm, the gate around the Forest of Death was opened. "You may start." And he disappeared with a POOF.

Right then, all the chuunins walked through the gate. Many were surprised to see that they suddenly entered another realm.

"Oh wow… it just began and already a trap." Shikamaru murmured, and pulled a snake off him.

"This is going to be a long day…" Sasuke thought, and dispelled himself.

23 hours later…

"I'm almost there…" Sasuke thought, as he saw the building at the end of the forest. He was so close. "Almost… there…" He thought about his bet with Haruki and his rivalry with Naruto. He had no idea where those two went off two but he knew that he just wanted to finish this and succeed. "Almost…."

ROAR!!  
Sasuke dodged a lion with the strength the he had left. These 20 something hours were long, hard, and rough. He was tired, sore, and in pain but he still had the energy to move and finish.

After throwing a couple of kunais to the lion, Sasuke continued running through the forest, being careful of traps and poisonous plants. Once to the finish line, the last trap was an illusion spell. He was able to disperse himself and continued running…

"Almost…" Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his leg and stopped but for a second. "Damn it!" He thought as his leg was hurting. He looked up again and saw as the building was about 200 meters away. "So close…" He thought.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to get the pain away and took a deep breath but still being on guard. "Sasuke…" His eyes widened as the familiar voice called to him. In the distance, he saw a blurry figure.

"Itachi…" He murmured. "Was this an illusion?" He thought. He saw Itachi and his arms opened for him.

"Sasuke." He heard the voice call for him again.

Smiling, Sasuke knew this was probably a hallucination created by his tiredness but it made him realize that Itachi would want him to finish this. "For me… and for Itachi."

Sasuke got out a kunai and scratched himself on the arm but not too much. The pain on his arm made him forget the pain on his leg which he was concentrating on too much. "Got it…" He thought.

Running towards the building once more, the pain in his leg was less important. "150 meters…100 meters… 50 meters... and…"

He smiled, hands on his legs as he panted heavily. "Done." Naruto also ran up besides him. They stared at each other for a while. "I beat ya huh?" Sasuke asked, and smirked.

Naruto scowled. "Sasuke you idiot- shut up." The two scowled and glared at each other, but right after they smiled. Naruto could not walk so Sasuke rolled his eyes and swung an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Let's go bakka." Sasuke said, and Naruto grinned, swinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulders too. The two boys limped inside together, their pain disappearing because of their busy happiness.

Once they were inside, they leaned against the wall. "I made it." Sasuke murmured, sighing with relief.

"With about an hour to spare." He looked up to see Jiraiya who congratulated them.

"Too bad you didn't come before me." Sasuke's body froze as he looked up and saw Haruki there, his arms crossed and his body full of cuts, bruises, and bandages. Although his body was in terrible condition, the smirk on his face made it seem like he was stronger and more fearless than anyone here.

"Damn it…" he thought, and scowled. "Great… tonight is going to be like a mixture of heaven and hell."

Sasuke was righter than he thought.

"Haruki… please…"

"Sorry Sasuke but a deal's a deal… and well I always stick with my promises." Haruki said, and grinned as he saw Sasuke laying back on the bed with only his boxers on. Haruki was able to force him to do that. "You are so cute Sasuke." He muttered, and slowly climbed on the bed.

"Hey- remember. We're not going all the way." Sasuke warned, panting hard as he felt Haruki's hand touch his already throbbing penis. "I haven't been touched in so long that this is turning me on… of course I want Itachi but I can't help feeling it…" Sasuke couldn't help but also imagining Haruki was Itachi. The thought made him get harder faster.

"I know." Haruki murmured, and pulled down the pair of boxers, throwing them to the side. He grinned at the twitching manhood beneath him and slowly grabbed it with one hand, seeing as it got harder and bigger very slowly. He couldn't help but be amused by Sasuke's failed attempt at restraining and the way he bit his lip in anger but still whimpered with pleasure.

Sasuke, by now, knew that restraining was no use so he decided to just pretend this person was Itachi. It'd make him feel a lot less guilty and more pleasureable.

When Sasuke's whole body relaxed, Haruki knew that Sasuke was finally not going to hold back… he also knew that the boy under him right now was probably imagining him as Itachi, and Haruki was okay with that. It made him feel less guilty too. He rubbed Sasuke's erected penis faster, and then moved his hand towards the bottom, grabbing Sasuke's balls gently.

"Ah…" Sasuke moaned, panting hard as he felt his penis being entered inside a hot, wet mouth. "Itachi…" he thought, repeating the name in his mind. He pretended that the mouth was Itachi's… all Itachi's. He pretended the hands touching him were Itachi's. "Itachi…" Sasuke thought and got even hotter as he kept thinking about him. He couldn't help himself and slipped his hand under his back, sliding it under towards his hole. He slipped a finger inside and gasped out, feeling the pleasure and pain he wanted for so long.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke moaned as he slipped a second finger inside himself.

"Oh… you have to stop." Haruki muttered, licking his lips. "If you keep going I'm going to have to fuck you."

Sasuke knew that was true but wasn't so against it… in fact he felt as if he wouldn't mind. He definitely did not want to cheat on Itachi, but if he pretends Haruki is Itachi, it wouldn't technically be cheating right? …

So he took in Haruki's words and slipped a third finger inside, thinking those finger's were Itachi's. "Itachi…" Sasuke muttered and moaned out loud.

Haruki stared at Sasuke and his erotic position. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, sighing. "Sasuke… is it ok with you if I fuck you?" He could barely hold back and knew that neither could Sasuke.

Sasuke kept on thinking in his mind. "Should I?" Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Haruki, opening his eyes. "Haruki… I..." Sasuke slipped the fingers out of him and stared at Haruki longer. His mind and body was telling him to just let Haruki do him, but his heart was telling him not to. "But… I want it… I need it…" One part of Sasuke said. His body was feeling so hot and he needed something to be inside him- and something made of flesh and not those desperate vibrators.

"No… You love Itachi. If he found out he'll kill you…" Another part of Sasuke said.

Haruki was thinking the same, knowing that Itachi would definitely kill him if he found out, but how can he find out if neither of them tells him? He was a loyal person to Itachi, but when it came to sex and lust, he almost always looses it.

Sasuke once again said, "Haruki… I really want it right now…" He said through a sigh, admitting his confession. However, the fate of this night was decided once Sasuke's eyes flickered down towards his stomach where the tattoo that Itachi gave him was pierced with. Haruki looked where he was looking and saw that little Sharingan tattoo.

Right then, Haruki knew very well, with that look in Sasuke's eyes that tonight would not be a night of having sex. Sasuke, however, looked sad. He was whimpering and his lips were trembling. Haruki saw how he kept staring at the tattoo and how tears were forming in his eyes.

"Damn it… this always happens when I see this damn tattoo." Sasuke thought and quickly wiped his tears away but others just formed.

Seeing how the Uchiha was so sad, confused, and hurt, Haruki could not restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Sasuke and holding him tightly.

"It's ok…" He said to the whimpering and trembling boy in his arms. "Sh… it's ok." He murmured in his ears.

The pale naked boy cried in Haruki's chest, his whole body shivering. "No… it's not ok… I was about to betray Itachi. I'm sorry… I was about to make you betray him… All because of my stupid wants…" Sasuke muttered, crying harder. "I'm such a bastard…"

Haruki understood his hurt ness and could do nothing but hold him tighter… he knew how Sasuke felt because… this whole time, deep in his heart, he missed one person too. The second person he's ever truly loved and truly loved him back. However, Haruki was a little tougher in these things and held his feelings back well. But whenever he saw two guys loving each other so much, he'd get angry and jealous because he missed the love he had too. Even though this person hurt him, he knew he still loved him.

"Itachi…"

Suddenly, it happened. All hells and heavens broke loose.

The first sign was the way Sasuke felt his whole body suddenly become tingly and the way his blood started to become hot and fast. It felt like the way he felt when Naruto was about to fuck him… and that only meant one thing.

The second sign was when Sasuke sensed this strong chakra in the room- the chakra feeling belonged to only one person.

The third sign was the way that Sauske felt the tattoo on his stomach start to burn- that never happened before.

"AH!" Sasuke groaned, looking down at his tattoo. It became redder and blacker.

Haruki frowned, and then gasped realizing the two weren't alone in the room. He felt a presence from outside the slightly open window. "Damn it…" He thought. "The bastard had to come now?" But the strange thing was, Haruki felt more than one presence out the window. Sasuke couldn't but he could. "Who's the other person?" He thought.

BAMM!!

The windows crashed open and in came flying was Itachi who glared at the two black haired boys so angrily. His eyes were already in Mangekyo Sharingan and Sasuke could already smell the murder in the air. "I… I'm sorry Itachi. This- is not what it looks like. We were just…" Haruki tried to explain.

Sasuke was at a lost of words, having so many different emotions inside him. He was happy, surprised, shocked, overwhelmed, a little dizzy… and his stomach felt a bit queezy too. The burning sensation on his tattoo did not make him feel any better.

Itachi continued glaring at the two, especially at Haruki. He slowly and calmly walked over to Haruki, although his eyes read that he was still angry. He grabbed Haruki's neck, acting innocent, but it didn't last long.

The innocent boy was soon crashed against the wall, a hand at his throat choking him to death. Haruki coughed, grabbing Itachi's arm as his legs flailed to kick Itachi off him, but he failed. Itachi's grip didn't falter and he was able to get Haruki to look into his eyes. Haruki eyes suddenly widened and he immediately shouted, "Stop!" As his eyes became paralyzed and his body. He also started crying and yelling "Stop!"

"Itachi! Nii-san! Itachi!" Sasuke was able to shout out as Haruki's shouts woke him up from his daze. Sasuke ran towards the two and grabbed Itachi's arm, trying to get him to stop. "Stop! Stop! Itachi! Stop!" Sasuke shouted, trying to pulled the arm off.

When he failed to stop, Sasuke knew it was no use. He had to use more force. "But… I don't want to hurt him." Sasuke thought. He shut his eyes, confused and afraid. He saw the way Haruki was obviously caught in Itachi's mangekyo world and the pain he was feeling…

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, and started crying, knowing he did wrong. He cried from guilt, sadness, and this huge amount of relief in seeing Itachi again.

"Itachi." The deep voice saying the name sounded familiar but Sasuke couldn't make out the words.

Although he clearly didn't want to, Itachi dropped Haruki who dropped towards the floor, choking but shivering and trembling while tears were in his eyes. "No… no… please… don't… no more…" Haruki murmured, wrapping himself in his arms. He was pale and his eyes were widened, tears coming down. He kept murmuring the same thing over and over.

"Haruki…" Sasuke muttered, and reached a hand over to him. Once his hand touched Haruki's flesh, Sasuke was shocked to discover how cold he was. "What did you see?" Sasuke thought, staring at the trembling small body.

"Don't touch him." Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"Wow… after 7 months, the first thing he says is that…" Sasuke thought, but pushed the thought away as he retreated his hand and stood up straighter next to Itachi. "Itachi… Nii-san…" He looked up at his older brother for a long time, studying his features. He looked the same as 7 months ago…

Sasuke's eyes suddenly flickered towards behind Itachi. "Tobi-san?" Sasuke gasped, shocked. "Wh-What are you doing here? What are both of you doing here?" Looking back to Itachi again, Sasuke asked, "Itachi… what…"

The young Uchiha gasped as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed and had Itachi's lips crash onto his. He felt his blood swirling and his face blushing as those missed lips touched his after so many weeks. It was probably that moment that Sasuke realized that his love for Itachi over the months became stronger and more desperate than before. His whole body became hot for passion, desire, and pleasure. Not only that but this warm feeling stirring inside him was so much hotter than it was 7 months ago.

"Absence really does make the heart grow fonder…" Sasuke thought, his eyes closed.

"Let's show this traitor how much you're really mine." Itachi said, and once again closed the space between their lips.

"Mmm…nnn…" Sasuke muttered, trying to get Itachi to stop. He did not want to do this in front of people.

Itachi retreated his lips but just moved them towards Sasuke's neck. He used his free hand to point towards Haruki. "You stay here until you get the message… Sasuke's mine." He murmured against Sasuke's throbbing throat.

Tobi had his hands firmly on Haruki's shoulders. He knew that he should help Itachi out and just keep Haruki there until he decides they should leave. Haruki was still trembling and was shaking but kept his eyes on Itachi and Sasuke.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke muttered. Now, he didn't know whether he wanted to do it with Haruki and Tobi watching, but he knew that he sure as hell wanted Itachi…now.

"I will punish you for betraying me…" Itachi murmured, and bit hard onto Sasuke's neck.

"AH!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt blood come out of his new wound. Itachi licked the blood making Sasuke shiver in pain and pleasure. Itachi then went straight to the point and slithered his hand down Sasuke's soft stomach towards his entrance. One his fingers reached the tight hole, he quickly slipped one inside making Sasuke shout in pain again. "AH! Hurts!"

Itachi however was ecstatic to see the hole was very tight and obviously hasn't been entered for a while. He smirked and slipped another finger in, moving them in and out to stretch out the tight hole.

Soon, Sasuke's hole was twitching and wet, the pain having to have been long gone. He wanted it.

"Itachi…Nii-san… now…" Sasuke begged, grabbing onto his brother's shoulders. "Now… Put it in.. I'm ready."

Shaking his head, Itachi chuckled and brought his lips towards Sasuke's ears. "I'm still angry at your betrayal… don't think I'm going to let you go this easy. I'm only doing this because I can see you were somewhat faithful… and because…" Itachi stared into Sasuke's tear filled eyes. "I missed you."

After those three words, Sasuke screamed as he felt Itachi enter him quickly and painfully. "Ah…" Sasuke moaned in pleasure though, knowing he missed this hot and needful desire that he haven't felt for months.

By this time, Tobi carried Haruki and took him out the door to the next room…

"Ah! Ah! I-Itachi! F-Faster! Give me more!" Sasuke shouted, letting his sounds roam throughout the house. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's waist and thrusted himself in and out, his pace quickening every second. When he hit that missed spot, Sasuke could do nothing but gasp in pleasure and jerk his body up.

"There… more…" He was able to murmur as Itachi smirked and hit the spot harder.

Both the brother's sexual frustration was over the limit and in their minds, they already knew that the next few days would be filled with nothing but sex.

Sasuke was already ready to come. The heat inside him was increasing and so was the need. "Ah! Itachi! Faster! I'm… I'm going to cum… more…harder…" Sasuke said, missing the way he was able to say these embarrassing words to only Itachi.

Itachi also missed those words and obeyed his otouto by increasing the pace. He too was almost ready. Sasuke bit his lip and finally, the two came together.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke gasped as his climax was reached, his release spilling over his stomach. Itachi as well came just a few seconds after Sasuke, releasing a huge amount of his seed into his brother's small hole.

They came a lot since both of them have been sex deprived for way too long. Sasuke felt another wave of pleasure as he could feel his brother's hot cum flow inside him, making every part of his body just feel extremely warm.

When the two boy's climaxes were over, Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke who slightly trembled from the missed pleasure he just received. They were both breathing hard, their chests moving up and down.

After they regained their breathing and control, Itachi was about to sit up until Sasuke grabbed him around the neck. "No!" Sasuke said, almost so stubbornly that he sounded childish. "Don't… leave."

Itachi was shocked but just for a second before he smiled and hugged Sasuke back. "I won't…"

"I'm sorry… Itachi… please. Forgive me… forgive me. Please…" Sasuke cried in his shoulder, whimpering and shaking as he felt so guilty and sorry towards his brother.

Itachi smiled gently, realizing that once again he unintentionally caused Sasuke pain when he didn't deserve it. "I should have known Sasuke wouldn't really have let Haruki do him…" He thought, and patted Sasuke's naked back.

"Sasuke… Stop crying. I forgive you."

Sasuke sniffled, his tears slowly stopping. "Please… Itachi… don't leave me. Please. Don't go." Itachi felt Sasuke's grip tighten.

"I won't… I won't leave you… not anymore. Sasuke. I'm back- for good."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is chapter 2! Enjoy!

You might not like some parts of this. It's more about Itachi handling his situation and about Sasuke and Naruto. It seems like there's NaruSasu but there really isn't. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the only character I made is Haruki.

After that one love making session, Itachi and Sasuke had sex many, many times until both of them were both satisfied to the rim. At the moment, it was sex first and talk later. Even when they were showering, Itachi couldn't help but do it again and again.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom next door, two males also laid, both getting turned on by the sexual noises but ignored their excitement and acted serious.

"Why'd you come back?" Haruki asked as he sat on the bed quietly and Tobi was facing the window.

Tobi was silent for a minute before he answered. "Itachi and I left the Akatsuki after Sasori and Deidara did. Eventually, it broke up and we have no idea where the ex members are… Itachi and I decided to come back." Tobi turned towards Haruki. "We both missed our loved ones."

"Psh." Haruki just rolled his eyes and sneered, facing away from Tobi. Although he was acting angry, he still had tears in the corner of his eyes. "Whatever… I'm pretty sure Itachi missed Sasuke but I don't believe you missed me… you probably just came back to kill some people again huh?"

Tobi's hand reached over to Haruki's head and hit it, not hard but not gently. "Don't say that." Haruki realized that Tobi was using his serious voice and his silly self was gone at this moment.

"Leave me alone." Haruki said, and scowled at Tobi. "You wanted me to leave in the first place so why'd you come back huh?" Tobi stared at him and gently grabbed Haruki's cheek.

Haruki jerked away from his hand. "Don't touch me you bastard!" Haruki got up and backed away from Tobi, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Don't lay one finger on me! I hate traitors like you!"

Tobi took a step closer and quickly reached out, grabbing Haruki in an embrace. Haruki stiffened in the hug, but made no attempt at backing away this time. He was too hurt and too confused to. He also wanted to feel the warmth of the person he loved after a long time. "I'm sorry." He heard Tobi murmur.

"You asked me to leave so I left… with Sasuke. You didn't even say a proper good bye and ignored me for so long… Just an apology won't do you jerk." Haruki said, and was shaking.

"I know… But I had no choice. I didn't want you to stay in the Aktasuki. It was too dangerous and… and the truth is you're the first person I ever fell in love with. I wanted you to have a better and safer life. Haruki…" Tobi made Haruki look at his face. "You're not someone who belongs to the Aktasuki. You don't want to kill people and I know you don't. I didn't want to make you turn into that kind of person."

Haruki cried, hearing those words. He was still partly hurt but so touched and happy that Tobi still loved him. He buried his head in Tobi's chest. "You're such an idiot… I don't care whether I turn into a complete murderer or not. I just want to be with you. I thought you didn't love me anymore… I was so afraid." Tobi remembered about how Haruki was extremely hurt by Itachi and couldn't help but feel guilty.

Tobi hugged Haruki tighter who returned the hug willingly. "I'm sorry… I just couldn't talk to you. I felt if I did, I'd pull you back towards me and never let you go. I was wrong Haruki."

Haruki nodded, and looked up. He reached his hands towards Tobi's covered face and slowly took the mask off, seeing the face of Madara, but still the feeling of love for this person was no different. This proved Haruki really loved Tobi… Madara.

"I missed you so much." Haruki murmured, studying the face he hasn't seen for so long.

Tobi said, smiling, "I missed you too. I love you."

Later on…

Back in the other room where the Uchiha brothers laid, they eventually got too tired to have any more sex, so they finally got some sleep. Itachi watched Sasuke sleep peacefully and smiled, touching his face. "Sasuke…"

"Itachi."

Turning toward the voice, Itachi saw the masked face of Tobi. "Yeah?"

"Haruki's sleeping too."

Itachi smirked. "Had some fun?"

"More than you can imagine." Tobi said in his usual cheerful voice. He was in Tobi mode. "But I can see that you guys got it going on a lot more than us." Tobi looked around the messy room.

"Yeah… couldn't help it. Had to make up for the months."

"Yup."

Itachi looked at Sasuke again. "It's going to be hard huh?"

"Of course." Tobi answered. "We're known as the murderers and traitors of this village. Everyone will hate us of course… but we must try hard right?"

Nodding, Itachi agreed. "But still… I have this urge to tell Sasuke the truth."

"You know you can."

"I know. But I already promised that I wouldn't. Plus… the truth would be too much for Sasuke. I don't want him to go against the village."

"True." Tobi sighed. After a moment of silence, Tobi asked the one question that they both knew they would have to answer. "Are you ready for what's about to come?"

Itachi thought about it, and faced Tobi, grinning. "Of course." He accepted his future fate. "I can't wait to get this over with."

Tobi grinned behind his mask as well. "Yup- me too."

The next day, Sasuke slowly woke up and saw that this time, he didn't have an erection. "I'm probably all sucked up for at least 3 days." Sasuke thought, and sat up, feeling his whole body just become painfully painful. "Ouch…" He winced at the pain, especially at his ass. "Great. I feel like how I felt after I lost my virginity."

Getting up wobbly, Sasuke washed up and saw it was already 12 noon. "I was asleep for that long? Wow! I must have been really tired!" He couldn't help but smile though, knowing this pain was all proof that Itachi was really back. He was disappointed though in not seeing Itachi next to him in bed.

"He probably had something to do…" he tried to convince himself, but a part of him was still scared that maybe Itachi left again.

After quickly washing up, Sasuke walked through his hallway and arrived to the kitchen to see all three of the men that were in his house last night sitting on the kitchen table and eating lunch.

"Oh…" he muttered, surprised and relieved.

"Sasuke." Itachi gave him a smile. "Good afternoon."

Sasuke blushed seeing he was the only one that slept in. Walking towards the table, he sat down put winced at the pain on his body. Itachi saw and couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Sasuke saw the way Tobi tried to hug Haruki but Haruki complained, backing away.

He smiled, seeing the two were on good terms again. "So Sasuke…" Haruki said, facing him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Blushing again, Sasuke looked away and took a spoonful of rice from the bowl Itachi gave him. "I guess." He murmured, embarrassed.

"That's good." Haruki smirked at the way Sasuke was blushing and was embarrassed, but knew that he was really happy for Sasuke.

While eating, Haruki said, "Sasuke- Remember today we have to go out and have a meeting with Kakashi-sensei."

"I know." Sasuke replied, and groaned. He didn't want to go in this condition, and he also didn't to leave Itachi. "Itachi… can you wait until I get back?" Sasuke asked him.

Itachi smiled. "Yeah."

Later on, Sasuke and Haruki left for the meeting. "Are you ready?" Tobi asked Itachi.

"Yup." They were both changed in some normal clothes. Itachi wore a black shirt with some gray shorts and Tobi wore a long sleeved black shirt with some white shorts. He still had his mask on though.

"Let's go." The two walked outside and jumped on the buildings, trying to avoid being seen. The news of them coming back hasn't really spread, plus they still needed to settle a few things with the Hokage.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Tsunade called from her office, tired and grumpy.

Itachi and Tobi stepped inside formally bowing their heads. She saw them and Itachi saw this very small flicker of fear mixed with anger in her eyes. He knew she didn't totally trust them.

"We came to settle some things Tsunade-sama." Itachi said.

Tsunade sighed and got up. "Come in Jiraiya."

Jiraiya appeared the next second next to her with a serious look on his face. "We should settle this now." Shizune was standing in the corner nervously watching this.

In about 5 minutes later, all the higher officials were seated around a large table, discussing the matters. Itachi and Tobi sat next to each other.

"Tell me- why should I let you two murderers back into my village after the Uchiha massacre and the betrayal towards your village?" Tsunade asked strictly and angrily.

Itachi stared into her eyes calmly but matched that stare she was giving him. "Because I had no choice but to massacre my family." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes averted towards the other higher officials who fidgeted a bit. "Tell me."

"I see you don't know the story." Tobi said, and took his mask off. Everyone remained composed though. "Itachi was given a mission to kill the Uchiha clan since the higher officials were afraid that they would try and take over the village. He didn't willingly kill the clan. It was mission to."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she was shocked. "What? Why didn't you tell me this!?" She shouted at the older people around her.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." They apologized, bowing their heads.

"Did you know this Jiraiya?"

"Sarutobi sensei told me something about how Itachi had no choice but to kill the clan, but I did not know the whole story." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. After she regained her calmness, she looked up towards Itachi and Tobi. "But despite that order, you two still betrayed this clan and joined the Akatsuki, killing many innocent people."

"We know." Itachi replied. "But that was the only way we could get a living, plus we thought maybe we could get some more information on the Kyubbi and get more powerful."

"Do you two know anything about the Akatsuki that might be able to help us?"

Tobi and Itachi paused, before Tobi said, "The Akatsuki has broken up after many of its members left. We do not know any whereabouts of them and don't know any information that can be of help to you."

Tsunade stared at them for a sec before sighing and looking away. "I understand. Now… let me ask you." She looked up. "Are you two really good again? Can I really, truly trust you guys in being part of this village again?"

"Yes. We will also not tell the village about the order of killing a clan of our own village." Tobi said.

"And if we don't let you join?" Jiraiya asked.

Itachi looked at him with calm eyes. "I will spread the word."

Jiraiya couldn't help but grin and chuckle. "Of course... blackmail is one of the best ways huh?"

"In this case, yes. But we do not want to seem threatening. We just want to start over in this village." Tobi explained.

The officials and Tsunade all stared one look with each other before looking at Tobi and Itachi.

"Ok. You guys are part of this village again but we'll be on the look out for any suspicious behaviors at all. You guys are both obviously skilled but I don't want to use those skills yet. For now, I'll have you both work as field senseis in the academy and eventually, you'll move up." Itachi and Tobi nodded, getting up and bowing their heads. Before they left though, Tsunade gave one last warning. "I'm trusting you two. Please… don't betray this village again."

Tobi and Itachi nodded again. "Never again." They said, and walked out.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? You seem like you're in pain." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke worriedly.

"You two both look like you're in pain." Naruto said to Sasuke and Haruki. Haruki was feeling a little sore too since he's been sex deprived for 7 months as well 'up there.'

"Yeah um- well it's from yesterday's test." Haruki said, smiling. "We overworked ourselves a bit." He was always a better liar that Sasuke.

"Oh…"

"So Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, and swung an arm around Sasuke. "Bet ya you didn't think I could be a jounin did you?"

"Don't touch me so closely." Sasuke said, glaring at him while crossing his arms. The way Naruto was touching him was hurting a little too since he was touching the spot that Itachi bit on his neck.

Naruto grinned and laughed. "Oh come on! Isn't it time to get rid of that distant attitude of yours?"

"And you should get rid of that childish behavior of yours." Kakashi's voice suddenly said as he appeared in front of us with a smile. "Yo!"

"Sensei! You're an hour late again!" Sakura shouted.

"Yo yo… always coming here acting all preppy while you make us wait for hours." Naruto murmured, pouting annoyed.

Kakashi laughed. Today, Haruki didn't seem to look at Kakashi and Naruto as much as before... Tobi probably really made him happy.

"Anyways, congratulations! You all passed the test! I knew you would."

"You did sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well… sort of. You're all strong." Kakashi replied, and added, "So I'll take you all out to ramyun for dinner tonight!"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, punching a fist in the air, but quickly pointed at Kakashi with a suspicious look. "You're paying right?"

Kakashi chuckled and sighed. "Yes Naruto. I'll pay."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed again, punching the air and jumping.

"Sasuke-kun and Haruki-san are coming too right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Haruki said.

"Uh… yeah." Sasuke muttered. He wanted to but at the same time wanted to spend time with Itachi. "Maybe he'll be too busy though with other things…" He thought.

"Sasuke."

"Tobi-senpai!" Sasuke heard Itachi's voice first and then Haruki's.

He turned, feeling a presence behind him and saw Itachi standing there, wearing new clothes and looking at him with a blank expression. Tobi was also next to him, standing there with no mask making him even more shocked. "Itachi nii-san." Sasuke murmured, surprised.

"Itachi! Sasuke- get him!" Naruto yelled, and ran towards Itachi but Kakashi grabbed him on the arm, pulling him back.

Sasuke heard Sakura gasp in shock. He turned around towards his team again and stuttered. "Um… Th-this… um… Itachi…"

"Kill him Sasuke! What are you doing!?" Naruto shouted in an angry and frustrated voice.

"Naruto." Kakashi said sternly. "Itachi is a now a part of our village again. It's rude saying that right in front of him."

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted shocked.

"Is Old Lady Tsunade crazy?! What is she thinking?!" Naruto shouted, angrily rolling his fists. He pointed at Itachi. "This man is a murderer! He's a traitor! He doesn't deserve to be back in this village!"

"Shut up." Naruto turned towards Sasuke who glared at him. "He's not a murderer! He's not a traitor! You have no right to say that to him! So shut it before I hurt you!"

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto muttered, shocked at the way Sasuke got so mad at him. He was also a bit hurt and looked down. "Sasuke… Let's talk."

Sasuke was breathing hard out of anger, but calmed down again as Itachi laid a hand on his shoulder, telling him with no words to calm down. Sasuke understood and said, "Ok. Let's talk."

He and Naruto walked off the field and into the forest where it was the safest place to have this loud argument… which might include some violence. They walked silently and the others let them go alone.

"Best friends getting into a fight… how sad." Sakura said, hoping that this discussion wouldn't lead to them breaking up as friends.

"Best friends?" Haruki asked.

"Yup. Even though it doesn't seem like it, these two are best friends. They understand each other the most and really have a liking for each other, although they don't show it." Kakashi explained, staring as his two team mates walked off.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and frown. "Hmph… I understand Sasuke the most." He thought, glaring at Kakashi who he thought was wrong.

In the forest…

Naruto had his back turned to Sasuke. He was shaking with anger and his fists were shaking as well. "Naruto. What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke said, getting impatient. Although he acted angry, he knew he hurt Naruto. Naruto was important to him. He was his best friend and understood him a lot.

"Naruto…" Sasuke repeated but got interrupted.

"What was that about!?" Naruto shouted, turning around and appearing a feet away from Sasuke. "I thought you hated your brother! Don't you remember? Your goal was to kill him and to avenge your clan? Don't you?!"

Sasuke knew Naruto was right but had to prove his point that he no longer hated Itachi. "I remember." Sasuke said.

"Then why?"

"Because!" Sasuke looked down and said, "Naruto… I love him." The words came out of his mouth automatically. He couldn't help it- they just came out. It was almost as if fate forced it to happen.

Naruto's eyes widened. "L-Love him? Sasuke…" Naruto landed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "What do you mean you love him?"

Sasuke was confused and felt sick. He knew this was a huge secret he was telling Naruto but he felt as if he could tell him… he could tell Naruto. "I mean I love him! Not as just a brother! Not as a friend! I love him as a man Naruto!" Sasuke stated loudly.

The blonde boy just stared at his friend and team mate in shock for a long while. He saw the way Sasuke looked so confused and so hurt… He knew what the right thing to do was.

"Hehehe! I see!" Naruto grinned and patted Sasuke's back. "I knew you were gay all along but I didn't know you were so forbidden you'd fall in love with your own aniki! That's nice!" He slung a shoulder around the blushing and surprised Uchiha. "So that's why you stood up for him and everything."

"Naruto…" Sasuke couldn't help it. It just came out of him.

He covered his eyes and cried. In his life, no one was able to make him cry like this except Itachi… and now his best friend and rival Naruto just did. Instead of feeling ashamed though, he felt relieved.

Until that moment, he hadn't realized how afraid he was of letting other people know that he was gay and know about his relationship with his brother. Although Naruto was a silly and opening person, Sasuke couldn't help but feel this overwhelming happiness in him.

Naruto watched the black haired boy as he cried, trembling, and immediately knew that Sasuke was scared. He was scared of letting people know who he really was. He really did understand him since he too used to be scared of letting people know who he really was… a person with a monster sealed in him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said his name softly, gently smiling. Sasuke couldn't look up though. He was so thankful and a bit embarrassed. Naruto grabbed Sasuke face and made him look up. "It's ok. No matter what, I'll always accept you for who you are since you accepted me."

"Naruto…" Sasuke cried. "Thank you… Arigatou Naruto." His tears soon stopped falling and he regained his normal self, glad he got this over with. However, there was one disadvantage of this confession…

"So! Who's the seme and who's the uke? You probably are huh?" Naruto teased as they walked back to the fields. That disadvantage was Naruto's embarrassing and stupid questions.

Sasuke scowled. "Naruto…" He muttered through gritted teeth.

Laughing, Naruto mentioned, "I remember that time when we were about to have sex! It was right before you like totally disappeared for a few weeks. My head was hurting when I woke up outside… I always wondered what happened…"

Sasuke couldn't but smirk and snicker, thinking about that day. Good thing he didn't remember. "Hm."

"I think I bumped my head into something… but I do remember this. I had this small dream that was crazy! All I could see were these two black heads and they were making sexy and weird noises. I woke up with an erection. It was so confusing!"

Thank goodness Naruto was sort of dumb sometimes.

"OI! Guys! Over here!" They heard Haruki shout and saw him jumping around, waving his hand. Naruto and Sasuke went over to them.

"You guys took long." Sakura said, but smiled seeing as the two looked happy and good.

"Let's go." Itachi said and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder quickly. Naruto saw what he did and couldn't help but smirk teasingly at Sasuke.

"Yeah. Well see you later Sasuke. Still come to dinner no matter how 'busy' you may be." He made the word 'busy' sound weird and obvious. Kakashi and Sakura eventually left as well, saying they'd meet at the ramyun place later.

Sasuke scowled at him and quickly walked away with Itachi. "Let's go too." Tobi told Haruki, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Um… are you two together too?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Ah- so Sasuke did tell you about him and Itachi." Haruki said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Well yeah. We're together too." Haruki smiled. "Sorry Naruto-kun! I know you were attracted to me but… I think I fit more as a uke role." Naruto blushed but also scowled.

"I was not!" He shouted.

"Haruki." Tobi said in a happy voice. "Let's go!" He was wearing a mask again unlike before.

"Ok." They walked off.

"He wasn't wearing a mask before." Naruto thought, confused. "Or was he?" …

...

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as they walked inside the house. The whole walk there Itachi seemed to have been thinking about something else and not pay any attention towards Sasuke at all.

"…"

"Itachi." He repeated, annoyed as Itachi was deep in thought about something else when he wanted to spend some time alone with him. He felt greedy and stubborn but still jealous.

"…"

"Itachi!!" Sasuke yelled this time, making Itachi's head jerk towards him with a look of surprise.

"Sasuke- what is it?" Itachi asked, oblivious to the fact that Sasuke called his name many times already.

"You've been thinking about something… what is it?"

Itachi looked at his brother for a sec before turning away and sighing. "Nothing."

"Itachi!" Sasuke gently hit his arm. "It's not fair! I wanted to spend some time with you alone but how can I if your head's in the clouds?" This made Itachi smirk.

He chuckled and laid a hand on Sasuke's head. "Ah… so you wanted to spend more time alone with me?" He asked in a teasing voice, and bent down to give Sasuke a slow kiss.

For a while, all Sasuke could think about was Itachi. When the kiss was released, Itachi gently pushed Sasuke back towards the living room couch. "No… Itachi. I'm all used up… I can't cum anymore." Sasuke muttered, embarrassed by the fact that he might not get hard and Itachi might get insulted. Last night took away all his fluid… or so he thought.

Itachi chuckled again and made Sasuke lay on the couch. "Really? All used up? We'll see about that." He unzipped Sasuke's pants and took out an unerected penis.

"See! I'd be hard by now but I'm not!" Sasuke claimed, blushing. He was surprised and moaned as his length was taken in by his brother's warm, moist mouth.

"Mmmm… N-nii-san…" Sasuke moaned, jerking his head up as his breathing got quicker. He could also feel his erection coming. "Ah… Itachi is skilled." He thought.

"You see… you got hard immediately." Itachi said, licking his lips. "Now… let's make you cum." He continued sucking on Sasuke's manhood, up and down. His tongue slid over the tip making Sasuke jerk up again, moaning in pleasure.

"Itachi… I'm going to.. to cum…" Sasuke warned, and buckled his hips up, wanting to move them into Itachi's mouth as well. He thrusted his hips in Itachi's mouth who kept up the rhythm as well. "I-I'm cumming… Itachi…Nii-san…AH!!" His last thrust stayed up as he came inside the welcoming mouth that swallowed his fluid up willingly.

After those few seconds of being lost in pleasure, Itachi removed his mouth and wiped it up. "Heh… now you know. No matter how many times we do it, I will always be able to make you cum."

Sasuke blushed. "That's because you're really good at it."

Itachi smiled and laid on top of Sasuke, kissing him gently but then it quickly turned to a hard and passionate kiss as their tongues violently tangled and their lips struggled to fit into each other's. "Itachi…" Sasuke moaned and felt his brother's mouth on his, but whimpered as those warm lips soon left his skin.

"Wh-Why?" Sasuke said, confused. He thought for sure they'd do it then and there.

"Sasuke. I don't want you to think of me as someone that's just your sex partner. I want you to think of me as your lover. Let's go and do some things… other than sex." Itachi explained, and stood up. Truthfully, he also wanted to let Sasuke think of him as someone that can understand him and always be there for him… like a friend. He didn't just want to have sex all the time but also talk and have fun… "But sex is fun." Itachi thought, and pushed the thought away. "No! I need to surpass Naruto!" He couldn't believe his childish thoughts but couldn't help it… Sasuke already captured him 7 months ago and now, he knew he couldn't escape this trap- he also didn't want to.

Sasuke pouted, knowing he couldn't wait that long, but listened and got up as well, zipping his pants up. "Fine."

"But uh… tonight… I'll make sure I make it up to you." Itachi said in a seductive and dangerous voice, making Sasuke's skin tingle with excitement.

He'd definitely anticipate tonight.

...

Well that was it! Review and hope you liked it! :) Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This is the 3rd chapter! It's pretty long. Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately with after school things and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. (except Haruki)

Um by the way, this chapter contains a smut scene and I felt like it was way to extreme so sorry if you get too grossed out. haha:) oh and contains A LOT of jealousy which i find adorable in all yaoi couples!

* * *

While the two lovers and brothers were walking alongside each other, many people stared at them shocked. The word of Itachi and Madara becoming part of the village spread but they knew the best was to not talk to Itachi. Sasuke was angry at the way people gave disgusted looks at Itachi and the way everyone was whispering about them. He rolled his fists and looked up at his brother, seeing as he was just staring ahead and not looking angry at all.

"Damn it… I wish I could just kill all these people right now." Sasuke thought, glaring at the people they passed by.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Calm down… don't worry." He knew what Sasuke was thinking.

Sasuke looked up at him and saw as Itachi gave him a tiny smile. "But Itachi… they're making me so angry. I just wanna punch them in the face or something." Sasuke said with an angry pout.

Itachi gave an inside chuckle and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "How about we go somewhere else then? Somewhere more peaceful?"

Sasuke lifted a brow but nodded. "Ok. Sure."

Grinning, Itachi gently grabbed Sasuke's hand and they jumped onto a building, eventually getting to the forest and going deeper. "Where are we going Nii-san?" Sasuke asked, looking around and not familiarizing with the area.

"A place I remember I went to all the time with a friend." Itachi said, looking ahead only.

"A friend?" Sasuke thought, curious.

Eventually, they slowly started hearing the sound of running water. "A waterfall?" Sasuke thought, and looked as he saw a small waterfall about a few feet tall and a spring beneath it, steam coming out.

"Wah! I've never seen this here before!" Sasuke said, looking over it.

"Yeah. No one knows about it… Me and Shisui used to come here all the time when we were little." Itachi said, reminiscing the old times.

"Shisui-san?" Sasuke asked, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Hmph… So he takes me to a place he went with another boy all the time?" he thought, and pouted, crossing his arms.

Itachi noticed the way Sasuke looked angry and stepped nearer to him. "Hey- Sasuke. What's wrong?"

Turning his head away, Sasuke looked down sadly. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you." Itachi replied, not liking the way Sasuke would not tell him his true feeling right now.

Sasuke sighed. "It's stupid but… I can't help but feel jealous!" Sasuke exclaimed, sounding a little whiny as he stared up at Itachi again. "I mean… You and Shisui were such good friends before and it makes me remember the times when you were too busy to play with me because of Shisui-san… And now you take me here where you two went to all the time… Of course I feel pretty angry!"

Itachi stared at Sasuke as the younger boy was sitting down and splashing his feet in the warm water. Then, he laughed. "Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!" Sasuke shouted.

Shaking his head, Itachi bent down and got on top of Sasuke.

"Sasuke… you're way too cute." He kissed him immediately as Sasuke blushed brightly.

"Mmmm… Itachi…" Sasuke murmured in the kiss, feeling his face become hot from either the close contact or the steam from the water. The warm kiss became more erotic as Itachi slipped his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth and slid it over every inch of the wet mouth.

Sasuke moaned again and also used his tongue, replying to the kiss. For a while, the kiss lasted, never loosing its wild passion, until they finally had to get some breath. Itachi released the kiss and Sasuke took deep, short breaths, feeling some coolness come into his cheeks.

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned the name out loud, closing his eyes. Then, jerked them open when Itachi sat up and made Sasuke sit on his lap.

"Sasuke… I'm so happy. Thank you." Itachi said, letting his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Wh-Why?" Sasuke asked, surprised by this behavior of his older brother who's usually not so thankful and emotional.

"Because… I was really thinking that if I brought up Shisui, you'd probably think of me more of a murderer since I killed him… but you didn't. You actually got jealous and that showed me how much you love me." Itachi let his lips kiss Sasuke's neck. "I love you so much."

Sasuke was blushing, surprised but really touched. "Itachi nii-san…" Sasuke said, and rubbed his hand in his brother's soft hair. "Your welcome. And really… I can never think of you as a murderer anymore. Whether you are one or not, I will always love you and think of you as my brother and the person I love the most. I don't care what you did in the past anymore… I really don't, because I know the real you. That's why if I see anyone talk bad about you, I'll beat the shit out of them."

Itachi chuckled again and rubbed Sasuke's back and leaned his head up to kiss him. "Sasuke… you're adorable." The two kissed next to the steamy water. Both of them were getting hard and excited, but Itachi knew the time was not yet to come.

"Not yet…" Itachi murmured, feeling Sasuke's hardness growing.

"I know… but it's not my fault you're turning me on!" Sasuke argued. Itachi smirked and licked Sasuke's neck purposely, making him moan. "Ah! Itachi!"

"Good… then I'll make you so turned on that you won't even think about any other man except me for the rest of the day."

"Nii-san! That's not fair!" Sasuke shouted, groaning again as Itachi brushed his finger against his nipple.

"Oh well… I just want to make sure you only think of me." Itachi said. "And not that brat Naruto." He thought, but restrained himself from saying. He felt so childish and very stubborn, but couldn't help it, once again.

He kissed Sasuke gently. "Feel the kiss Sasuke… think of only me." Itachi murmured in Sasuke's ear. "Only me…"

"You're too possessive Nii-san." Sasuke muttered back, fighting back his moan as Itachi kissed his throat and lightly nibbled on it.

"That's because I don't want to share you with anyone. I don't want anyone to take you away from me." Itachi said, trying to hide the true meaning behind those words.

Sasuke lifted a brow though. "Itachi- you know no one can take me away from you." He was confused as to why Itach would suddenly think like this.

Itachi smiled. "I know…" Although Sasuke could hear that uncertainty in his brother's voice, he couldn't ask more as Itachi changed the subject by giving him another kiss and murmuring seductively, "Let's go skinny dipping." And of course, Sasuke couldn't refuse.

………

Their bath in the spring was pretty relaxing yet torturing for the both of them since seeing and touching each other's naked bodies made them want each other more, but because of Itachi's stubbornness, they didn't make love.

"I feel so refreshed." Sasuke said as Itachi was walking Sasuke to the ramyun bar. Many eyes stared again at the cautiously.

"That's good… you should get a lot of energy for later." Itachi said in a blunt voice.

Sasuke blushed, thinking about the night. "Y-yeah…" He murmured.

"Oi! Sasuke! Over here!" Itachi winced at the high voice calling Sasuke's name so familiarly.

Turning his head a bit, Sasuke saw that his team was already at the ramyun bar. "Well… I guess I'll go now." Sasuke said, not wanting to leave Itachi but also not wanting to miss out on the treat his sensei was giving him. "Do you want to eat with us?" He asked, hoping he'd say yes.

Itachi thought about it. "Yeah." He smiled. "Of course."

Sasuke couldn't hide the smile on his face and grabbed Itachi's hand but let it go quickly knowing they were in public. "I don't want anyone to think Itachi's any more bad than they already think he is… I'm not going to make him look bad anymore." Sasuke thought. Although he wanted to be affectionate with Itachi, he knew that he shouldn't for Itachi's sake.

Itachi lifted a brow at Sasuke's change of mind and continued following him. They sat down with Sasuke between Naruto and Itachi, and Itachi sat next to Kakashi as Kakashi sat next to Haruki and he sat next to Sakura. "Ah- hello Itachi." Kakashi said in his usual lazy voice.

"Hey Itachi-senpai!" Haruki hoping that Itachi wasn't still mad at him for the incident the night before.

"Hello Kakashi. Hello Haruki." Itachi forgave Haruki, knowing he wasn't totally at fault.

Naruto didn't really forgive Itachi but he just didn't care and since Sasuke knew Itachi wasn't bad, he trusted Sasuke's judgement. "Hey Itachi! Oi Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, slurping his ramyun.

Although Itachi did not want to talk to Naruto, he forced himself to say, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Sakura was the only one who did not say hi. She couldn't forgive Itachi for what he's done, causing Sasuke to do all sorts of things that hurt himself and that hurt her and the rest of Konoha. Although it seemed Sasuke was ok with him, she just couldn't be.

"So how are you adjusting to this village?" Kakashi asked.

"Still taking time but I'm liking it so far."

"That's good. Your brother is also here to help you."

"Yeah. That's a good thing."

"Well if you need anything, you can ask me for help… although a lot of times I'm busy with certain things…"

"Like reading those erotic books Kakashi?" Itachi asked, lifting a brow. "Still reading them?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You were the only one in the ANBU that was able to get my book." Sasuke wondered why they sounded so familiar and realized that they used to be in the ANBU together since they were both ex-ANBU members.

"Yes. But I did give it back."

"Ah- you were only 13 yet so strong and talked back a lot to your senpais."

"But even though you were older I was still considered stronger."

Chuckling again, Kakashi nodded. "That is true. You were considered stronger than many even though they were much older and experienced."

"Wow… they sure know each other pretty well." Naruto said to Sasuke as they started their own conversation.

Sasuke couldn't help but frown and slightly pout as he ate his soup. Yes, he was jealous. They sounded so adultish and like they had so many memories together… more than he did with Itachi. "Not fair…" Sasuke thought, and didn't care whether he was being childish or not. Itachi was being way to comfortable with another man!

"Hm… I guess." Sasuke replied to Naruto.

Naruto noticed the way Sasuke looked pretty jealous and couldn't help but grin. "Oi- Sasuke- are you by chance jealous of sensei?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto with a glare. "Shut up. I'm not jealous you bakka!"

Naruto snickered. "Ok ok dude. Sorry." Sasuke looked down at his soup with a bit of a sad look and Naruto felt a little sorry. "Hey- Sasuke. Don't worry. You and Itachi are a lot closer than Itachi and Kakashi so don't get upset."

Nodding, Sasuke agreed. "Yeah… I know."

Smiling, Naruto patted Sasuke's back. "And if there's anything you want to talk about like problems then just tell me ok? Cus I can help anyone with anything!" He exclaimed pridefully.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke murmured, rolling his eyes.

Naruto smirked and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Including things you need help in bed."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he started choking as he shouted. "Bakka! Dobe!" Naruto laughed loudly.

Itachi and Kakashi's attention turned towards the two friends and rivals. Naruto was laughing at Sasuke who had a mouthful of ramyun and was glaring at him angrily. This sight made Itachi feel a bit jealous as well since it looked like the two were so close and comfortable with each other, but he held it in.

"Sasuke-kun. Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Coughing, Sasuke drank some water and glared once more at Naruto. "Yeah… just got a little idiot caught in my throat." He murmured.

Naruto smiled and patted Sasuke's back. "Haha Sasuke! Your reaction was hilarious!"

Itachi couldn't restrain this time. He grabbed Naruto hand and pulled it off Sasuke's back. Naruto touching him was a bit too much for him to handle. Naruto was a bit surprised but understood why Itachi would do that. "Sorry." Itachi murmured, knowing he was rude but he couldn't stop himself.

Naruto nodded. "It's fine."

Sasuke however didn't see that brief incident or didn't realize what it meant at least. He went back to eating normally and soon, the team was finished. Sakura quietly left and Haruki left too, towards a direction where Sasuke had no idea led to but didn't ask. He figured maybe it led to Tobi.

Sasuke turned to Itachi, wanting to go back quickly so they could finish what they started numerous times. "Itachi- let's go b-…"

"Hey Sasuke. I need to talk to Kakashi for a while in private. I'll go back later so you go ahead and go back first." Itachi said, patting Sasuke's back. "Ok?"

Sasuke was a bit upset and angry but sucked it in. "Uh… yeah. Ok. See ya later then." He didn't want to cause a scene and raise suspicions towards Kakashi.

"I'll walk ya home Sasuke!" Naruto said and Itachi frowned, not liking the idea but left it alone. He and Kakashi walked the opposite way as Naruto walked Sasuke to his house.

Sasuke quietly walked, gritting his teeth in jealousy and anger. However, his eyes were filled with sadness. "Jerk… Bastard… you're the one that kept seducing me the whole day and when it finally comes to night, you just leave with Kakashi?" Sasuke murmured out loud, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey- they probably needed to talk about something important." Naruto tried to make Sasuke feel better. "You never know."

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered, still mad and hurt. He wasn't so mad that he couldn't have sex but more upset at the thought that Itachi knew he was horny and was going somewhere else with another man whom he was so comfortable with. "Isn't he even considering how I feel?" Sasuke thought.

Sighing, Naruto knew he couldn't do anything to help Sasuke except let him think it through and calm down. Knowing Sasuke for these many years, he learned Sasuke got over his problems a lot by thinking things through and looking on the other side. They walked in silence and got to Sasuke's house.

"Hey- Why don't I come inside and keep you company until Itachi comes back?" Naruto asked.

Thinking, Sasuke liked the idea since he didn't want to keep being angry and think about Itachi by himself. The two young jounins went inside and Sasuke asked, "Naruto- what do you want to drink?"

He was about to reply and say juice but Naruto thought of a way to make Sasuke feel better… even though it was a little crazy.

"Hey- why don't you just get the both of us some sake? You have that right?"

Sasuke's hand froze as he opened the refrigerator. The memories of when he first drank sake and became addicted to it that one time haunted him. "Um…" He did have sake though. Haruki bought and kept some. "Well… I do but… I don't think we should drink it."

"Oh come on Sasuke! It's the best to get yourself to calm down and relax!" Naruto exclaimed, persuading him.

Tempted and agreeing, Sasuke hesitantly grabbed the white bottle of sake in the fridge and two small cups. "Alright. Fine."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed and the two sat down on the couch side by side, pouring a cup of sake. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." The two clinked cups and drank away.

The bittersweet taste of the cold liquid flow down Sasuke's throat made him a bit happy and satisfied. He admittedly missed sake and always wished to try it again but stopped himself from doing so. But now… he wasn't going to hold back as much.

Drinking another cup, he started feeling more relaxed. "Uh… This is some good sake." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto could hold alcohol stronger than Sasuke so he didn't get drunk as quickly. Sasuke got drunk after 5 cups and continued drinking. "Uh- I think you should stop now." Naruto said, wondering when Itachi was going to come back.

"A little more." Sasuke murmured, not using the cup anymore and drinking from the bottle. "It's so good…"

"Uh- Sasuke. That's too much." Naruto said, and grabbed the bottle from him.

Immediately, Sasuke collapsed and fell on Naruto's lap. His head was on his lap and his hand was up his shirt, rubbing his belly. "Ugh… I think I'm drunk."

"Obviously." Naruto said, feeling a bit awkward but not uncomfortable. He let Sasuke rest on his lap and set the bottle away.

"Really… that Itachi… jerk. He seduces me all day and touches me and when it finally comes to the long awaited night, he leaves to 'privately' talk with Kakashi sensei… psh. That idiot! And still, they're not even back yet…" Sasuke turned his body and let his head cuddle against Naruto's stomach. "What do you think they're doing?" He said, this time in a quieter and sadder voice.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for this small boy and pity him. Patting his back, he answered, "Sasuke… don't worry. He'll come back soon and he's not doing anything to betray you."

Although he thought those words were true, Sasuke still couldn't help and feel insecure, worried, and hurt. He whimpered and murmured in a childish voice, "It's been over an hour… Itachi… nii-san… what are you doing?"

Back with Itachi and Kakashi…

Itachi and Kakashi actually headed over to Kakashi's house where they were drinking some tea.

"So why exactly did you want to talk to me alone?" Itachi asked, sitting with his legs crossed.

Kakashi looked into his cup of green tea and then looked up at Itachi. "Well… I need to ask, 7 months ago, Sasuke disappeared for several weeks. A little before he came back though, we ran into each other." Itachi remembered when Sasuke told him about his encounter with Kakashi. "He was by himself and told me that he was going to come back, just didn't say when. He also says that he was… remaking old bonds or something like that. What I wanted to know is, was he with you at that time?"

Itachi hesitated, thinking on whether or not he should tell Kakashi about their relationship. He sighed. "Kakashi's trustworthy." He thought, and looked up. "Well… to tell you the truth, yes. Sasuke was with me that time. Kakashi- I'm about to tell you something that you must keep a secret? Can you promise me you will?"

Nodding, Kakashi read his book. "Yes."

"Sasuke and I are lovers."

Yes, Kakashi was just a little surprised but had a small, small hunch that they were probably into some kind of relationship like that. Looking up, he stared at Itachi who was just looking at him with a serious look.

Then, he looked back down. "Ah… I see. I figured something like that, only because I couldn't believe that you'd just randomly come back to the village with no clear explanation. I knew it had something to do with Sasuke." Kakashi looked up again, and gave a smile, making Itachi feel lighter and relieved. "I'm happy for you two. Sasuke's always been a down and angry person but lately he's been so much better ever since he came back, and even much better since you came back. I'm glad you were able to make him happy."

Itachi gave a tiny smile. "Thank you very much for being so understanding."

"Mmmhm."

"So… tell me." Kakashi tucked his book away. "Do you guys have a very… sexual relationship?" Leaning in close, he waited for Itachi's answer.

Itachi's smile disappeared and he looked at Kakashi with a lifted brow. He couldn't help but think, "Oh great…I think I got myself into a mess with a pervert."

"Well…"

…………

"Damn it… when's Itachi coming back?" Naruto thought as the drunk Uchiha still laid on his lap, playing with his own fingers and sulking in his sadness.

"Do you think they're having sex right now?" Sasuke asked, sounding angry but more hurt.

"No! Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed, using his hands to make gestures of 'no.'

"Yeah… they probably are. Who do you think would be the seme?" Sasuke tried to act all calm and casual about what he was saying, although you could hear the bitterness and the fear of what he was saying what true in his voice. "Kakashi or Itachi?"

Naruto blushed, getting an image in his head. "Uh… um… well… that's kinda hard to say…"

"Yeah. Kakashi's a lot older and probably buffer but Itachi is more violent and stuff… and likes to take control." Sasuke's voice was a bit lazy and high as he spoke since he was so drunk. He talked about random and crazy things but still knew what he was saying. Although he was drunk, he still knew what he was saying and what was going on.

"Yeah… true. I wonder…" Naruto said, and laughed awkwardly.

"Hmm… I didn't think Kakashi would be gay. Really… I thought he was straight since he reads so many perverted books with woman and men. Well I guess I was wrong huh?" Sasuke forced a half fake half real laugh. "It's really ridiculous… my brother and my sensei having sex… must feel good for them though. Maybe Kakashi likes it rough or Itachi like's big ones… I could tell Kakashi's big. He probably jerks off a lot when he reads his book and stuff you know? Hah… both of them are so perverted."

Naruto blushed more as he pictured everything Sasuke was saying. "Y-yeah… hahaha…" He again laughed awkwardly. Sasuke however didn't really mean all this stuff. It was all talk but not belief. He knew Itachi wasn't and wouldn't cheat on him, but since he was so drunk and angry and hurt, he couldn't help but say all these crazy things.

"Well you know- Haruki and Tobi are having wild sex, Kakashi and Itachi are… just us two males. How about we do it too huh Naruto? We're best friends! Why don't we just have some sex as well?!" Sasuke shouted in his drunk state, although his small sober side knew he would never have sex with Naruto and cheat on Itachi."What are you saying?" Both heads jerked towards the door as Itachi stepped in and glared at the two. He saw the sake bottle and the way Sasuke looked a bit blushed. "He must have been drinking a lot…" He thought, and walked over to the two.

Sasuke immediately sat up and pouted, glaring at Itachi. "Jerk! Cheater! Bastard! You were having sex with Kakashi! How did it feel? Good? Were you the top or bottom huh?"

Itachi stared at him like he was crazy and then glared at Naruto. "I trust nothing happened here that I would kill you of right?"

Naruto quickly nodded. "Yes! He just got a bit drunk and well…started saying all these crazy things but nothing happened! Really!"

Believing him, Itachi nodded. "Alright. Get out." Naruto looked at Sasuke and then started walking out. "Good night you too… and try not to be too 'rough' on him Itachi." He made the word 'rough' sound a bit more emphasized. Smirking, he walked out.

"Sasuke." Itachi sat next to Sasuke. "Why are you so mad? Why are you saying all these things you know aren't true? You don't really think it's true right?"

"Psh!" Sasuke turned his head, still drunk but couldn't help and slightly cry. "Bastard…" He murmured in a quiet voice. "Of course I know it's not true you jerk! But it still makes me mad!"

"Why? Tell me why?" Itachi said, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and making him face him.

Sasuke slapped Itachi's hands off him and got up. "Because you seduced me all day and made me all horny! And right when it comes to the time we were waiting for you go off with Kakashi for about an hour! And you two seem so close and stuff so don't you think I would feel insecure at all?!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at Itachi who stood up as well.

Finally understanding, Itachi nodded. "I see…" Itachi looked at Sasuke with gentle eyes. He reached up a hand and wiped a tear off. "Sasuke… listen. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to not consider your feelings or anything and I shouldn't have gone off with Kakashi so suddenly. I'm sorry." Itachi gave Sasuke a peck on the lips. "Please… forgive me?"

Sasuke stopped crying and instead was shaking. "I do… of course I forgive you. How can I not?" He wrapped his arms around Itachi. "I love you… so much."

Those words made Itachi so happy and so touched and so, so turned on that he couldn't help and push Sasuke down on the bed, making the boy shiver in excitement and nervousness.

"Well… I know I did wrong but I must punish you right now as well."

"P-punish?" Sasuke blushed. "For what?"

Itachi frowned, and began sucking on Sasuke's neck. "I know you feel insecure about me and Kakashi, but think about how I feel with you and Naruto."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Itachi strangely. "What do you mean? Naruto and I are just best friends… and rivals I guess." Sasuke assured, surprised. Before this, he was completely oblivious that Itachi was seeing Naruto as a love rival.

Itachi couldn't help and look away and pout. "Well… the thing is, you two are so close and understanding towards each other." He murmured. "It makes me feel as if you have someone else that understands you and is closer to you better than me."

"What? No." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "Itachi… don't worry. That'll never happen." He leaned his head up and kissed him.

"Hmph… better not. Or else I'll kill that blonde brat." Itachi warned, scowling.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned up, kissing him again. "You're such an idiot for thinking like that nii-san." He murmured.

"You're dumb too for thinking Kakashi and I would ever do something together… he's probably not even gay- I think."

"Hey- I was worried that maybe once in a while you'd like to be bottom." Sasuke said, and jerked up as Itachi took his pants off and started sucking on his erection.

"Psh- being bottom for me does not work out… it feels too gross."

With that, Sasuke looked up and lifted a brow. "What? Wait- does that mean you've already been bottom before?" Sasuke asked in a quick and harsh voice.

Itachi realized he made a mistake and tried to make Sasuke forget about it by going for the win and using his skilled techniques in giving his famous blow job. "Ah!" Sasuke began to forget about it since the sake was really getting to his head and moaned, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. "Itachi…"

The older Uchiha stopped sucking with a last lick over the slit of the penis and took off his pants. He reached up and gave Sasuke a long kiss. He was about to slip a finger in but Sasuke quickly shook his head.

"No! No! I'm ready… just give it to me now… I don't need preparation Itachi."

Itachi wasn't so sure, knowing it might hurt a lot. "Sasuke- I don't think that's such a good-..."

"No! Itachi! I want it now!" Sasuke whined, unaware of his drunk childish act.

Itachi grinned and chuckled, knowing this stubborn side of Sasuke was one thing he loved about his little otouto. "Alright. As you wish little brother." He got ready at the entrance and slipped his erection inside the tight and twitching hole.

"Ah… faster…" Sasuke moaned, wanting to feel the warmthness of his brother in and around him. Itachi listened and went in faster. Once it was all the way in, he started moving.

He moved out and in, thrusting inside with a quick and quicker pace. "AH! Itachi… so good! More!" Sasuke yelled, feeling the pleasure that he never got sick of roam through his body.

Leaning down and giving Sasuke a long tongue kiss, Itachi thrusted in harder, hitting the loveable spot. "AH!" Jerking up, Sasuke gasped as his prostate got it. He looked up with tears in his eyes and moaned out, "There… more… Nii-san… there."

The older moved with a quick pace, thrusting himself in and out of his brother hard and fast just like the younger liked it. Sasuke could feel himself ready to cum and began rubbing on his own dick. Itachi knew he was ready too and moved in faster.

"Ah! Ah! F-faster! I'm going cum… Itachi… I'm… c-cumming… AH! ITACHI!!" Sasuke's back arched and he looked up at the ceiling as he felt himself cum greatly, the liquid landing on their stomachs and his hand. Itachi felt the tight squeeze and came as well with one last bang. He closed his eyes and felt the pleasure as his seed spilled into his younger brother's hot hole.

Sasuke could feel the liquid swarm through him and the throbbing of his brother's penis inside him. He was happy knowing it was Itachi fluid… no one else's.

Once their climax was over, Itachi fell on Sasuke but rolled to his side. Sasuke trembled slightly from the after affects but eventually fell asleep, too tired to speak or move. Itachi looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Hm… the long wait actually made the sex better." He thought, and smirked. He fell asleep with the last thought, "We should do it more often..."

* * *

Well this was chapter 3! Hoped you liked it and review please! Thnx!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This is chapter 4! It's pretty long since i got carried away but yeah... hope you like it anyways! It might have a lot of errors since i have to go right now and i can't edit it so sorry!

Enjoy! Oh. This chatper has a sex scene but it's so ... yeah. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way except the character Haruki.

* * *

"Mmm… Hurts… can't breathe…" Sasuke moaned and groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and felt this warmness all around him. He frowned as he realized Itachi was squeezing him pretty tightly.

"Uh… Itachi…" Sasuke groaned as he felt a small pain in his head. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as the last time he woke up and had a hangover since that time he drank like many bottles of sake all in one night. "Itachi." He repeated, having trouble breathing.

"Ugh… lift it up more…that's it…" He heard Itachi murmur, as he was smiling in his dream.

Sasuke frowned with a disgusted look. "I don't even want to known." He thought.

"Itachi." Sasuke said in a louder voice.

Starting to wake up, Itachi slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Sasuke who he was still holding onto. "Yes little brother?"

"I can't breathe." Sasuke muttered uncomfortably trying to move.

"Oh." Itachi unwrapped his arms and sat up. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Sasuke groaned. "My head hurts a little."

"Do you still remember what happened yesterday though?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied. "All of it. I don't have a blackout luckily. Just a small headache."

"Good." Itachi stood up. "Well I have to leave soon for the academy so you go ahead and shower and I'll make some breakfast."

"Ok." Sasuke said, but didn't move from the bed as Itachi left. He was a bit tired and tried to remember all the details of the night before. "Ugh… I remember the fight and the makeup and the sex and everything… but I feel as if there's something missing… there's something just not right." Sasuke thought hard. He frowned, curious and got up with the blankets around him.

Suddenly, his whole body jerked up as he remembered. First, his hands turned to fists. Then, his face became pale. Finally, he became furious.

"ITACHI!!" He yelled.

Itachi, who was in the kitchen, winced at the shout of his name. "Damn it… I thought I could ignore it…dang." He knew he had to explain sooner or later so he went inside the room and smiled. "Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled at him angrily, dropping the blanket and walking towards him. "Yesterday- you said that you were bottom before… the uke. What does that mean? When? How? And who the hell was it?!" Itachi stayed calm towards the yelling though.

"Sasuke. I understand you're angry but… can't we just forget about what I said last night?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "I want to know!"

Itachi, knowing his brother, sighed. Sasuke was too stubborn to let this go, but Itachi couldn't help but find it cute. "Alright. Don't get upset- promise?"

Pouting, Sasuke looked away crossing his arms. "Sasuke." Itachi said in a firm voice.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded and promised. "Fine."

"Good… but first, you better change before I attack you and force you to forget about it." Itachi said, looking over Sasuke's naked body with lust, making the younger boy blush in embarrassment. He quickly changed and sat on the bed with a pillow in his hands in case he needed to squeeze or punch something.

"Alright. Well, the story's not too long. What happened was-…"

"First, tell me who and then the story." Sasuke interrupted, mostly curious about the person and the reason.

Itachi sighed. This was the worst part. "Ok… Sasuke. Don't get mad but…" He shut his eyes. Sasuke has never seen Itachi this nervous before except the time when he had to talk privately with Pein. "ItwaswithKisameandTobi." Itachi said it quickly and quietly in practically one word. He held his breath.

Sasuke had good ears and fast interpretation so immediately got angry. His hands curled in white fists and he started ripping the pillow apart. "T-Two people? Not ONE but TWO people?" He said in an angry and annoyed voice.

Wincing at the voice slightly, Itachi said, "Well… it was for a good reason."

"And not only that but with KISAME and TOBI!?" Sasuke yelled, absolutely angry.

"Yes." Itachi said. "But hear me out Sasuke. I-…"

"The two people that are the closest to you except me! Kisame who's your PARTNER and Tobi who's your- well I don't know. Friend I guess but still! They're so close to you and- and you… you…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was too angry, hurt, and confused all at the same time.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "Listen to me Sasuke ok?"

Trembling with anger, Sasuke restrained but punching a hole through the wall or from killing someone. "Ok."

"The story was that Kisame was upset. His lover died from a battle I felt bad for him. He was crying and I decided to comfort him… well he took it a bit too far and it ended up with us having sex and well- he of course took the top position."

Sasuke wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. He just stayed quiet.

"Second story, Tobi's brother just died and he was sad. He was taking his anger out on things and the Aktasuki was becoming annoyed at him so I decided to talk and comfort him… but again, it led to us having sex since I guess I was too seductive or something. It turned out with him having the top part being older and stronger I guess." Itachi explained this all in a convincing voice. "I'm sorry. Ok? I know it's my fault and my wrong doings but it was really just a one time thing with them both and just for comfort. It had no more meaning behind it at all."

Itachi made Sasuke look at him and gently stroked his cheek. "Sasuke. Please- don't be so angry."

Sasuke pouted. "Itachi… were you a well… slut back then?" This question made Itachi chuckle.

Smiling, Itachi said to the angry Uchiha, "Well… I was a pretty horny and frustrated guy since I really wanted to take you but couldn't. I guess I didn't completely realize my love for you was that kind of love until after the sex with Kisame and Tobi which was many years ago. But I have to admit, before that I did have sex with some younger boys. After I realized my love for you, I still had sex with Haruki." Itachi hugged Sasuke. "But Sasuke- you gotta understand that I love you and only you. Maybe I was a bit of a sex craze back then but now, I only want you. No one can satisfy me like you can."

That made Sasuke happy, knowing that he was better than all those younger boys that Itachi had sex with. "Well… I guess that makes me feel better, but I'm still mad. I mean… you were my first for the back and I couldn't be your first either way. It makes me so jealous and angry thinking about it."  
Itachi laughed again. "Then are you saying that if I didn't have my first in the back, you'd take me then?"

Sasuke blushed, thinking about that. "Well… I mean… no… well…yes… maybe…" He looked away.

Grinning, the older Uchiha gave Sasuke a kiss. "You're so cute Sasuke. I really love you." Sasuke scowled for a sec, but got over it.

"I love you too." He murmured, and kissed back. Their tongues tangled and became totally absorbed into each other…

"Sasuke. We gotta stop." Itachi said, backing up. "I'll be late for class and I don't want to loose my job on the first day." He smirked. "But later…"

"I'll be waiting." Sasuke said immediately, knowing what he'd say.

"Good." Itachi got up and gave Sasuke one last kiss. "Love you. And don't think about it." He smiled and left with that.

Sighing, Sasuke got washed up and ready. He was still slightly bothered. "I don't know why I'm still a bit bothered."

"Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and saw Haruki running towards him. "Hm… he probably knows too." Sasuke thought, and waited as Haruki came to him.

"Wassup?" Haruki asked. His eyes looked tired.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "I see you were up all night huh?" He asked, continuing to walk.

Haruki laughed and blushed. "Yeah. Tobi-san got a little… well… you know." He muttered.

"Yup." Sasuke muttered, feeling the small headache. "Anyways, I see you're not that jealous type. But you could have still told me about it." He said, annoyed.

"Huh? Jealous? What are you talking about?" Haruki asked, confused.

"About Tobi and Itachi." Sasuke said, sighing and rolling his eyes. "You should have told me so I wouldn't have been so angry at Itachi."

"Wait." Haruki stopped Sasuke. "Tobi and Itachi-senpai? What about them? What happened?"

Sasuke lifted a brow, wondering if Haruki really didn't know. It's just that Haruki and Tobi seemed real close so they seemed as if they would tell each other almost everything. "Well… about how they… you know. Had sex."

Haruki's eyes widened and he became pale. "What? When?" he asked, sounding low and angry.

"Well many years ago." Sasuke explained. "I though you'd know since you were part of the Akatsuki and stuff."

"No. I didn't." Haruki said, shaking his head. "I only joined the Akatsuki as an apprentice 2 years ago." He was still confused and angry. "But… Tobi-san never told me he and Itachi had sex."

"Yeah well- Itachi told me about how he was uke before and he and Tobi did it once cus Tobi was sad." Sasuke explained.

Haruki scowled. "I can't believe he didn't tell me…" He muttered, and looked up. "Alright. Thanks for telling me." He didn't run off to scold Tobi but stayed, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. Haruki was the type to plan things out before putting things into action unlike Sasuke who said and did things when he was angry with emotions.

The two walked towards the meeting spot for their team. Both were about an hour late, but Kakashi was probably not there either. They were right.

"You two are late again!" Naruto shouted, but smirked, and whispered without letting Sakura hear, "Too busy with your lovers I see?"

Haruki and Sasuke scowled, blushing, and slapped him on the head. Naruto just laughed teasingly.

Soon after, Kakashi came. "Yo team." He said, smiling.

"Sensei! I know I'm complaining but when are we going to take on the job of a jounin?" Sakura asked, impatient.

Chuckling, Kakashi replied. "Well we still have a lot to learn and you guys aren't going to become a sensei until another many years, but we are going to take on harder missions, like the one we're going to go on soon."

"Hm? Mission? Where?! Is it hard? Is it challenging? When?!" Naruto exclaimed, already getting excited and bouncing around.

"Yes. As I just said, it is hard." Kakashi said, sighing at he hyperactive boy. "But we could succeed. The mission will the day after tomorrow."

"Eh?! That's too long! Why can't we go now?" Naruto askd.

"Because of specific reasons. We also have to train as well. I'll explain the details of the trip later but for now, let's train." Kakashi said.

"Hai."

Team Kakashi trained for many hours, having fights, practicing jutsus, learning jutsus, and meditating which really helped your chakra system.

All Sasuke, and probably Haruki, could think about was the whole Itachi and Tobi having sex seme uke thingy. Well actually that's what Haruki was thinking, but for Sasuke it was something else. "I don't mind anymore that Itachi had sex with Tobi… but I'm just a little, just a little…" He winced. "Curious…"

After training, it was around 5. Kakashi and Sakura had to go but Naruto, Haruki, and Sasuke agreed to eat some food together. They headed over to a meat shop and started cooking away.

"Hey- you two alright? All day it's seemed like you guys were drifting off somewhere." Naruto said, curious.

"Yeah. Just… a little you know- mind occupied about last night." Haruki said, trying to make up an excuse.

"Oh." Naruto smirked, leaning in. "So how was it? You guys are both ukes right? Do you like it?" He asked, curious.

"Well I'd rather be uke than seme I guess." Haruki admitted. "I like being taken… and feeling filled up."

Naruto grinned. "Really? Well it feels awesome I admit. I mean it's like having twice the pleasure, but I think I'd still prefer being seme. Just because I like the tightness and the warmth around wrapped around me." Sasuke stayed out of this perverted conversation but couldn't help but think one thing about the subject.

"How is it like to be seme?" He was curious. Very curious. Plus, he never had his first time like that so he was wondering if he should use his first time. "Of course I'd want my first time that way to be with Itachi, but Itachi would never let me take him! That's too absurd and weird! Plus he doesn't like being uke." Sasuke sighed. "I could just get over this thought and move on, but it keeps bugging me. I feel as if I want to give me first time 'the front way' to Itachi… or at least experience it once." Sasuke was confused and still curious.

"That's true." Haruki said, nodding his head in agreement. "The warm tightness around my penis feels awesome." He grinned.

Sasuke's head jerked toward him. "You were seme?"

Smirking, Haruki nodded. "Yeah. Just once with Tobi-san."

Sasuke's jaw dropped open. "What?!" he almost shouted. "With Tobi?"

Haurki nodded slowly, wondering why Sasuke was so shocked. "Well it's a long story but remember that time he came back from a mission with his bones all broken and his arms and legs all messed up?" Haruki asked.

Sasuke nodded, remembering how one of the members fixed Tobi's body with some time quickly.

"Yeah well- he couldn't move at all and I took advantage of that by doing him. You could call it rape since he was yelling to me that he couldn't be uke but I got mad saying that smaller guys don't always have to be uke. He sort of gave in but still protested and after, he said it didn't feel that bad but he still preferred seme- and of course I still preferred uke."

Even more shocked and surprised, Sasuke tried to keep a straight and calm face, although he was a bit jealous of Haruki. "He got Tobi to be his first the front way and Itachi to be his first the back way. He got two of his most loved ones to be his first in everything." Sasuke sighed, frustrated. "I want my most loved one to be my first both ways too... but Itachi would never let me. And his body is in perfect condition to take me hard." Putting his head on the table, Sasuke groaned.

Naruto lifted a brow at Sasuke's action but couldn't help and ask first, "Hey- how did know Tobi-san before him and Itachi came to the village?"

The two black haired boys paused and froze, wondering how this blonde idiot that couldn't even notice the most obvious things noticed that small detail.

"W-Well… um…" Haruki did not have a lie for this one. "You see…"

Sasuke put an arm on Haruki's arm and looked at him with a reassuring look. He gave a nod and said, "Naruto's trustworthy. He's my best friend… we can trust him." Sasuke trusted Naruto with all his heart since Naruto was his best friend and rival and just someone that always understood him. Of course Itachi was still number one always.

Naruto just stayed silent, waiting for his answer.

"Ok. Um- Naruto…"

Haruki and Sasuke explained how Sasuke was taken away by Itachi to the Aktasuki for that time he was missing and how Haruki used to be an assistant of the Aktasuki and how Itachi and Tobi were also members there but Itachi was an ex-member. They explained almost everything they thought was big and important. Haruki realized they could really trust Naruto.

"Oh… I see…" Naruto muttered, confused by all this stuff. Even though they could trust Naruto with everything, part of the reason was probably because he wouldn't get it all anyways or be able to remember it which made them feel even more secure.

After discussing about that, Sasuke leaned and asked his curious question. "Hey… guys… um…" He bit his lip. "Well…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Haruki asked patiently.

"What is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well…" Sasuke swallowed. "I was wondering, how is it like… to you know- be seme?" He looked down and blushed.

Haruki and Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, and then to each other. Finally, they smirked and snickered, laughing at the question.

"Hahahahaha!!" Naruto laughed loudly, holding onto his stomach which hurt from all the eating and laughing.

"Heheheheh!" Haruki laughed wiping tears from his eyes.

Sasuke scowled angrily and hit them on their heads. "Shut up!" He yelled, glaring at them. Naruto and Haruki rubbed their heads but still chuckled a little.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but you're just so cute!" Haruki exclaimed, drinking water and taking a deep breath.

"Yup. Very cute!" Naruto said, nodding. "It's also funny how you're so curious in being seme."

"Yeah." Haruki and Naruto calmed down and Sasuke continued.

"Now, are you two bakkas gonna answer my question or should I just leave and have you two pay the bill?" Sasuke asked, impatient, embarrassed, and angry.

"Alright alright!" Naruto said, and touched Sasuke's arm. "We'll tell you."

"Yeah. It's not that big of an answer but… well being seme's like…"

"Having a blow job." Naruto finished. "Except a lot better."

"Yup! Plus, you're in a tight spot so it kind of hurts a little but once it gets loose it feels awesome." Haruki added.

"To put it into a metaphor, imagine your penis in like… a slippery amount of hard and hot goo." Naruto said, not very good at making metaphors.

"Uh- sure." Haruki muttered.

"Anyways, instead of telling you, why don't we show you?" Naruto asked eagerly. "I'll let you do me!"

"Idiot! Itachi will kill you! Don't even say it if you mean it as a joke!" Haruki yelled, hitting Naruto over the head.

"But I'm not joking! Seriously! I'd let Sasuke fuck me anytime!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling big. He was serious.

Sasuke shouldn't have taken it seriously and should have just taken it as a rude joke. He should have just hit the blonde over the head and glare at him. But instead, he thought… and thought. "Well it's not bad if Naruto and I do it. I mean… we're about the same size anyways." Although that's what his mind was telling him, Sasuke's heart knew very well that he it was all talk but no do.

"No thanks." Sasuke sighed. "It's too bothersome. I don't want Itachi to kill someone since he just came to this village." Sasuke got up. "Anyways, I think I'll go home now."

"I'll go with you too." Haruki said, getting up. "Since we live together anyways."

"Not like you've been coming into the house lately."

"Yeah- about that, I'll explain later." He said, and they faced Naruto. "Alright Naruto-kun. We'll see you later."

"Alright! You too! Have fun trying to be seme Sasuke!" He ran off before he could get hit and Sasuke glared at him angrily. Haruki chuckled.

"He's important to you huh? Haruki asked.

"Psh." Sasuke scoffed, making it sound like Haruki was mistakened, but muttered quietly, "In a way."

The two boys went home, stepping into the house. They looked up and their jaws dropped immediately as they saw Tobi on top of Itachi on the couch. Itachi's hand was above their heads with a plate of cookies on them and Tobi was on there, rubbing his head.

"Ow…"

Although it was obvious what the situation was, Sasuke and Haruki couldn't help but get mad. "What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

Tobi got off Itachi and Itachi set the plate of cookies down, sighing at Tobi. "This bakka here tried to grab a cookie after eating 5. I told him no and he attacked me, trying to grab the cookies but failed, making us land on the couch." Itachi took another deep breath, annoyed.

Sasuke and Haruki probably already guessed that was what happened, but their jealous personalities still made them angry, especially since they both knew these two had sex before.

Walking towards Tobi, Haruki grabbed Tobi's arm and pulled him towards his room. "I want to talk with you, Tobi-san." Haruki said, not waiting for an answer and just pulling him in.

"Huh? Eh? What's wrong?" Tobi asked, confused.

The door shut with a THUD.

"Hm… I hope the house doesn't fall apart." Sasuke thought, knowing Tobi was in for a very long conversation.

"What's up with that?" Itachi asked, wondering why Haruki seemed angry and so serious.

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered, and looked away, his thoughts going back on his whole 'seme curiosity' thing.

Itachi lifted a brow.

………………..

"So what did you need to talk about Haruki-kun?" Tobi asked, not liking this angry and serious atmosphere between them.

"Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you slept with Itachi." Haruki more stated than questioned.

Tobi stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking on what to say. He then took his mask off and said, "How'd you know?"

"So it IS true!" Haruki shouted, grabbing a pillow in his hands… just in case.

"Hey- calm down." Tobi said, and put his hands on Haruki's shoulders. "It's no big deal."

"I know it's not a big deal you had sex with him, but it is a big deal that you didn't TELL me! You should have not told me! If we're really lovers than we don't have to keep any secrets between each other." Haruki said, trying to keep himself calm but restrained from doing so.

"It's not a secret. It's just something of the past that I didn't think was that important."

"But it is important Tobi! You know it is! What if I left you and Itachi alone together when you're all sex deprived of or something!? And I didn't know that you two had sex before cus you were all upset- then you'd probably have sex with him and our relationship would be ruined!" Haruki knew he was going overboard and acting a little crazy, but he couldn't help it. It just really hurt him knowing that Tobi couldn't trust and tell him about it.

Tobi looked at him seriously. "That's not true. We had sex way before we got together. I would never have sex with him if I was with you. Don't ever say that I would."

Haruki's lip trembled. "I know… I know… But…" He couldn't take it. It was too scary. He bent his head and started crying. "It's not fair… it's scary." He muttered. "I mean… I know this isn't a big deal and all and I should get over it, but it's still scary."

"What's so scary Haruki?" Tobi asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's so scary… the way I love you so much that I get hurt so easily." Haruki said in a barely audible tone.

Tobi didn't say anything for a second, thinking that line probably increased his life span. "Haruki." He lifted Haruki's head and kissed him. "I love you… and I know that sometimes you'll be hurt easily but I'll try my best not to hurt you. Relationships are all about hurt and comfort. If we don't have, the bond won't get stronger." Tobi hugged Haruki tighter. "I'll never let you go no matter how many times you or I get hurt… so get used to it." Although it was a cruel statement, it was really a partly serious and partly jokingly joke.

Haruki chuckled. "Jerk." He murmured, and they kissed with a smile.

……………………………..

"Wow. Even this couple has problems." Sasuke thought as he heard their shouts and then their make up and then their… moans.

"Sasuke." His head jerked up as he saw Itachi grab his shoulder. "What's wrong? You're thinking about something serious right? What is it?" He could tell.

"It's nothing that serious Itachi." Sasuke said, shaking his head and looking away. "No… Itachi would never let me take him… never."

"Yes it is. If it's troubling you then it is serious and I want to know." Itachi leaned down. "I want you to trust me and tell me everything."

"Itachi- it's nothing." Sasuke got up, frustrated. All this thinking and stress and knowing that it wasn't possible was getting to him. "I'm leaving." He turned towards the door but Itachi held him back.

"Where?"

"For a walk."

"Sasuke."

"…."

"Hey- are you still mad about me and Tobi?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke sighed, and turned. "No. That's not it. Can you please let me go now? I want to go on a walk."

"I'll go with you."

"By myself."

"Sasuke!" Itachi got mad and impatient. "Stop acting like a brat and tell me what's wrong!"

"No! It's nothing!"

"I said it's not nothing! Just tell me! Why do you have to be so stubborn!?"

"I don't have to!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Sasuke! I'm serious! I'm getting mad." Itachi paused, thinking something. "Is there someone else?"

"What?!"

"Is there someone else? Is that why you're acting so strange?"

"No!"

"I don't believe you. What's the reason then?"

"I told you- it's n-.."

"There is some else huh?"

"No!!"

"Then tell me why-.."

"I WANT TO FUCK YOU DAMN IT!!"

Both of them stayed silent for a long, long time before Sasuke was too embarrassed to even be in the same room as Itachi. He slipped out of Itachi's grip and started heading for the door but Itachi grabbed his hand again.

"Wait." Itachi said. "By wanting to fuck me, are you saying you want to... take me?"

Sasuke didn't want to answer but eventually said, "Yes…What else would that mean?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't angry but tried to hide his embarrassment with anger.

Itachi coughed but grinned, slightly chuckling. "Why are you laughing you bastard!" Sasuke yelled, blushing madly.

"Sasuke." Itachi smiled. "If you want to be seme then just say so."

"What?" Sasuke was surprised that Itachi accepted the idea so easily. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't mind… as long as it's you." Itachi grabbed from of Sasuke's shoulders. "The pain or the unbearable feeling… as long as it's with you I'll go through it. Plus… it'd probably feel really good with you anyways."

Sasuke was… touched. Itachi was actually going to let him take him? Really?!

"Um… well… thanks." Sasuke murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"Next time, don't make such a big deal." Itachi smirked. "I've never thought about my little brother taking me but… it doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

Itachi led Sasuke towards the touch, letting Sasuke get on top of him. "Well… it's your turn to be dominant." He said, and gave a seductive expression. "Hurry up Sasuke and do me."

Sasuke blushed even more and slightly trembled as he moved his hands around, wondering what to do. "I didn't think I'd have to do the foreplay but… alright." He thought, and with shaking hands, took off Itachi's shirt and his shirt, and then their pants. Soon, after a long time, they were both naked.

"I can't believe it…" Sasuke thought, and immediately got turned on as he saw Itachi's beautiful naked body beneath his. Itachi had a nice figure- masculine yet so pretty.

Itachi grinned as his brother stared over him lustfully. "You have to get me ready first Sasuke."

Nodding, Sasuke got in between Itachi's legs. Itachi grabbed his hand suddenly and began sucking on Sasuke's fingers.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke thought.

Itachi coated his three fingers with saliva and released them. "There- that'll make it easier to slip them in."

Sasuke nodded, trying to ignore their bulging erections and leaned down, taking Itachi's mouth. Itachi still kept dominance over making out though with his stubborn tongue. Sasuke slipped a finger in and felt bad as Itachi winced slightly.

"It's ok." Itachi said, seeing Sasuke's worried expression. "I just haven't been taken for a long time but I could bear it… for you." Sasuke nodded and slipped another one in, scissoring his fingers and spreading them. He was a bit clumsy in this but tried to do what Itachi does to him.

"Ok… now for the third finger…" Sasuke thought, and slipped the third one in, letting the fingers move in and out.

"Ah…uh… AH!" Itachi's body jerked up as Sasuke brushed a certain spot.

"Probably was his prostate…" Sasuke thought, and rubbed his again and again, making his brother jump and shiver in delight and pleasure. "He's sensitive… This is so weird but… for some reason…" Sasuke smirked inside seeing Itachi's eyes closed and the way he bit his lip, moaning out greatly. "…it's so cute seeing Itachi like this."

"Ok… Sasuke. I'm ready… put it in." Itachi moaned and Sasuke took his fingers out. He readied himself at the entrance and slowly started pushing it in. "Just thrust it in… it'll help- trust me." Itachi said, and Sasuke listened, thrusting in his penis inside Itachi's tight hole.

It felt… great. His manhood inside his brother's and lover's hot, wet hole… it was kind of burning inside but was feeling so good. He felt as if the warmth was spreading and the pleasure was roaring.

He wanted to move…

Sasuke moved out, and then thrusted back in, making Itachi moan out in pleasure and pain. "Ah! Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. It was awkward for Itachi to be the loud one for once, but it was still really seductive.

"Uh…" Sasuke twitched and groaned as he tried to make his pace go faster. Itachi didn't say much as Sasuke does.

"Ugh… Ah… Uh…Ha..ha…Nnn… AH!" Itachi's body jerked up again as Sasuke hit his prostate. "Th-there..." He whispered, gasping in pleasure. "Feels good right there…" He muttered, and Sasuke thrusted onto that spot, wanting to satisfy himself and his brother greatly.

It felt so good for the both of them. It was like their roles were reversed but the pleasure was still the same. "Ah! Ah! Nnn…Nn…Uh…" Itachi's voice roamed throughout the house, not that they couldn't hear Haruki's voice either next door, but it was blocked out to them since their noises were loud as well.

Sasuke knew he was going to come soon. This was too much for him- the tight squeezing and he knew he had to climax.

He wanted Itachi to come first though so grabbed Itachi's penis and started rubbing on it, making Itachi buckle up and gasp in more pleasure. "Ah… Sasuke… I'm cumming…" He moaned, breathing hard.

"Me too…" Sasuke groaned. "Together nii-san."

Itachi nodded and Sasuke thrust in three more times. In the last bang, he came hard inside the looser hole and Itachi came as well, his body jerking up and his mouth hanging open as he gasped and came. "Ah…" His moan and climaxing voice was quiet.

"AH!" Sasuke moaned a little and shivered as he came inside Itachi. All they could feel was this incredible pleasure and this incredible feeling in them. "So good…" Sasuke thought. He loved seeing his brother's cumming face and his sexy expressions.

Soon, the two were done. Itachi's body settled down and he began breathing hard and tried to calm down. Sasuke slowly took his thing out and collapsed on top of Itachi, also breathing hard.

Once the two regained their breaths, Itachi asked, "So… you liked it?"

Sasuke grinned. "It was awesome." Sasuke answered. "But…" Sasuke sat up and pulled Itachi to be on top of him. "I think I prefer being taken by you." He admitted, knowing that being taken by Itachi gave him this more secure and warm feeling.

Itachi smiled, chuckling. "That's good… cus I like that way better too."

They kissed passionately once more, and Sasuke whispered in Itachi's ear, "Take me…"

"My pleasure." Itachi answered, and began doing his stuff. "I'll do anything for you Sasuke." This made Sasuke smile.

"Me too." The two had sex, the way that made them feel more secure and better. The way that gave them this feeling of warm… love.

* * *

yeah. i know it's weird that sauske was the seme but... i've always wanted to write one with him as the seme so yeah:) hope you read and enjoyed! review! thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey! so this is chapter 5! It's kinda relaxed with Sasuke being teased by his friends and stuff. It's kinda him acting cute too i guess. Anyways, hope you like it. May be boring but whatever. :) i like the 'calm before the storn' so right now, it's all good until the facts and truth comes and of course, as i wrote before, the Akatsuki comes. :) so here it goes! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but in this story, i own Haruki.

* * *

"Bastard! Go to hell you murderer!"

"SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL-…"

"Sasuke." Itachi laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to calm him down. "Relax. It's alright."

Sasuke breathed hard, panting angrily and rolling up his fists. His face was red from the anger. He wanted to punch all these guys in the face- these guys that were keep insulting Itachi and shouting rude things to him, calling him a murderer.

"I want to kill them." Sasuke muttered, trying to relax like Itachi told him to. "I want to kill everyone that insults you… I can't help it." He angrily pouted, crossing his arms and holding his hands back in case they would get out of control.

Itachi smiled and chuckled. "I told you- as long as you don't see me the way they see me, I'm fine." He ruffled Sasuke's hair and held the back of his neck. "Now- I have to leave for the academy shift so you better go and train- be good and don't cause trouble." Itachi warned, gently pushing Sasuke towards the direction he'd be going.

"Hmph- I'll do what I want." Sasuke muttered stubbornly. Itachi found it adorable.

"Haha- you know you won't." Itachi was right. If Itachi said not to, Sasuke knew he wouldn't if it was possible not to. Itachi waited until Sasuke started walking first.

Sasuke stood still for a few seconds. He felt as if he did not want to leave Itachi's side but forced himself to take one step. But before he could take another step, he looked around and saw that no one was around this corner. He quickly took a large step towards Itachi, tip toed, and gave him a kiss. Then, he quickly turned and ran off with a wave of his hand.

Itachi stood, frozen and surprised for a few seconds. Then, he smiled. "He's too cute…" He thought, shaking his head and laughing. "Damn it… that kiss probably extended my life by 10 years… this boy can probably kill me and then make me alive again with just a few words." Itachi started walking. "It's scary… but for him I'd handle anything."

"Ok. I'll quickly train and head over to Itachi." Sasuke thought, running towards the meeting spot.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned, finding Sakura in front of him, standing just a few feet away. She had her hands behind her back and was looking down, slightly blushing.

"She better not ask me out again." He thought. "What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow.

She looked up with a determined look in her eyes. "Why? Why are you so ok with Itachi being back like this? He killed your family!" She got straight to the point, speaking firmly but letting her eyes not focus on just Sasuke's.

"So?" Sasuke said simply. "Just because he killed my family doesn't make him a bad person." He said with a bit of a harsh edge.

"But…" Sakura paused but continued. "He's a murderer!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything so don't just call him a murderer for no reason!" Sasuke shouted back, angrily rolling up his fists.

"I have a reason! He killed your whole clan! That's the best reason to call him a murderer!" Sakura retorted.

"No! You don't know anything or the reasons of why he did that so be quiet!" Sasuke turned back around. "I don't want to hear one more insult of Itachi out of your mouth or else." He ran off towards the meeting spot.

Sakura looked down. "Sasuke-kun…"

Getting to the training spot, Sasuke leaned against a log annoyed. He folded his arms and sighed. "She'll never understand…"

"Well… I don't know the reason either but… I don't have to! He explained to me before that he didn't want to but had to and that's good enough for me… I guess." Sasuke sighed, now getting confused himself. He knew one thing for sure though- "No matter what the real reason is, I'll always love him."

"Oi! Sasuke! You're early today!" Naruto exclaimed, running towards him. Haruki was right behind him.

"Yeah- thanks for not waking me up!" Haruki hissed. He overslept with Tobi so they ended up both being late for work and the meeting.

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered, smirking. "Itachi and I decided you two should get your rest." He didn't hesitate to add, "Plus we thought you two looked so funny and cute together in bed all wrapped up nakedly around each other that we decided to just leave you there."

"H-Hey! Shut up!" Haruki yelled, blushing embarrassed. He slightly pouted, looking away. Naruto grinned, laughing.

"Wow. You guys make me so horny… I seriously have to find a partner like you guys did." Naruto said jealous.

"Yup. You should." Haruki said. He faced Sasuke. "Oh yeah… yesterday, I heard you and Itachi having sex while me and Tobi took a break from it- I don't know if it was just me or not, but was that Itachi's voice moaning out instead of yours?" He asked, lifting a brow.

Sasuke blushed this time, looking down. "Y-yeah…"

"Oh my gosh! Were YOU SEME?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly jumping.

"Sh-shut up! Not so loud you bakka!" Sasuke yelled, hitting Naruto over the head.

Naruto ignored the pain and still jumped around eagerly. "So you got so curious that you asked him if you could be seme? Wow!" Naruto smiled, thinking of the image in his head of Sasuke being seme and Itachi being uke. He blushed at the erotic scene.

"So I was right!" Haruki exclaimed. "Wow. I didn't think Itachi would let you be seme- he's so dominant and rough and always likes to be the controlling one." Haruki said. "But it's nice to know he's not always like that…." He sighed dreamingly. "I would love to have seen Itachi's sexy expressions and his erotic moans while being taken- OW!"

Sasuke hit him over the head madly. "Hey- don't talk about him like that." Sasuke murmured, twitching his eye and angrily scowling.

"Alright alright Mr. Jealousy." Haruki murmured, rubbing his head but still grinning thinking Sasuke was acting so cute.

"So how did it feel?" Naruto asked, curious and eager.

Sasuke blushed, embarrassed to answer, but knew he should- these two helped him and tried to answer him when he was curious and now he knew he should repay them back by at least saying how he felt when he was seme and Itachi was uke.

"Well… it was really warm. In the beginning, it kinda hurt a little since it was so tight but later it started to feel good. The feeling was great but truthfully…" Sasuke became red as he looked down. "I prefer being uke… being seme takes too much energy and doesn't really give me that filled up and warm pleasure."

Naruto and Haruki grinned.

"I agree with you- being seme is a lot of energy since you have to move so much. I like being uke a lot better." Haruki stated, swinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Hey- being seme may be more movement but it still feels better." Naruto said, swinging an arm around Sasuke's other shoulder.

"Ha! To you! You should try being uke and see the best part of it!" Haruki rebelled, walking with his arm still around Sasuke.

"I was uke a few times. I admit it's awesome and all, but I like to take the lead and take the dominance- that's what I was made for!" Naruto said pride fully, keeping up the pace with his arm also still around Sasuke.

"Ha- you're probably better fit to be uke since you're so small and skanky!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Well you-…"

"GUYS!"

Naruto and Haruki turned towards Sasuke. "Yes?" They answered.

"Get yours arms off of me before I punch you both in the face." Sasuke growled, angrily trying to keep his temper down. He didn't like being touched so much unless it was Itachi.

The two other boys grinned and took their arms off. "Alright alright." Haruki said.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Naruto said, pinching Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke scowled again, resisting on biting off Naruto's hand. "Anyways, since we were just walking around this spot, where is…sen…sei?" Naruto was surprised as he saw Kakashi standing on top of the log they were against, reading a book calmly.

"Sensei!" Haruki exclaimed, shocked as well. "What? How long were you up there?"

"Long enough." Kakashi jumped down and put his book away. "You guys talk a bit too dirty boys." He said.

"Well you read dirtier stuff!" Naruto shouted back, pointing at the book in Kakashi's pocket.

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright alright. Anyways, where's Sakura?" He looked around, searching for a certain pink haired girl.

"Psh- who knows?" Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms and scowling, remembering her rudeness and annoyingness earlier.

"Did something happen between you two?" Haruki asked.

Sasuke hesitated in answering and looked down.

"Sasuke- what happened? Did you two get into a fight?" Kakashi asked, knowing that he was in charge to make sure his team did not have quarrels and if they did, depending on the situation, he'd have to fix it.

"No. She just annoyed me by calling Itachi and murderer and insulting him- she doesn't get why I love him so much." Sasuke explained, still looking pissed.

"Maybe she just doesn't know the real Itachi." Haruki said.

"Yeah! She's just worrying about you." Naruto added. "But did you make her cry or something?"

"No. I just ran away from her."

Kakashi sighed. "Well I guess she's not coming today. We'll train on our own. Ok…" He looked at the three. "We'll have a fighting match between Haruki and Naruto, and me and Sasuke." The three boys nodded and started their fights.

Many hours later….

"Alright guys. Let's end this." Kakashi said, signaling to stop the matches. Haruki and Naruto jumped away from each other and stopped, leaning on their knees and panting hard.

"So…tired…" Haruki panted. He had a lot of dirt on his face and a lot of blood, plus his clothes were torn.

Naruto looked the same except a lot dirtier. He had many scratches which were going to heal very quickly and lots of blood, but as usual a huge grin. "That was fun!"

Sasuke's clothes were torned and he also had many scratches and bruises everywhere. Kakashi wasn't really that damaged except a scratch on his arm and a tear, but he still was no match for any of them- yet at least.

Although all 3 of them were pretty tired.

"You all did good." Kakashi said, and everyone gathered. "Now- I'll tell Sakura later but I'll tell you guys right now." The three listened carefully. "Since we're leaving on the mission tomorrow, I'll tell you the details." The three nodded attentively. "The mission we're going on is to receive an important scroll for our village. This scroll has forbidden writings on it and teaches forbidden stuff. Recently, it was stolen from the Water village and they asked us to retrieve it since their highly skilled jounins failed to."

The three were excited.

"All 5 of us will be going on this mission. We are heading north and towards a rocky area many miles from here. It is known that this couple saw the described criminal head over there with the scroll on his back." Kakashi continued. "So get a good rest and we'll meet at the gate tomorrow at dawn."

Sasuke, Haruki, and Naruto all nodded. "Hai!"

"Alright. Good bye then." Kakashi disappeared.

"I'm going to try and find Sakura-chan to make sure she's ok." Naruto said, and ran off.

"Well I'm going to try and spend some time with Tobi since we'll be gone on this mission for some time." Haruki said, and waved a hand. "See ya later."

"Alright."

Sasuke started towards home as well. "Itachi's coming back at 5… It's 4." Sasuke thought. "I think I'll try and make some dinner then."

But the thing was… Sasuke did not know how to cook.

"Um… ok. So I'll first make some rice." He got out the rice cooker that he's always had but never used until Haruki came here. Haruki knew how to cook. He said he learned it from his mom back in his recent village.

"So what Haruki usually does is clean the rice… I think. But how?" There was one way Sasuke thought would be the best to clean the rice, and that was to use soap and water. He poured about 10 cups of rice into the pot, poured some water and soap, and started mixing it around with his hand. "Ok… now…" He poured the water out but a lot of rice came out too. He scowled but left it alone and washed the rice some more. Finally, he stopped and put some water in.

"How much?" He murmured to himself, and settled with the water about 2 inches above the rice. "The rice will get bigger so that's enough water." Sasuke thought, grinning. He felt like a professional cook.

"Now I'll put this in the cooker." Sasuke set the pot of rice into the cooker and closed it, locking it. He pressed a button that said, 'cook' and left it like that. "Alright! That was easy!" He thought.

While waiting for the rice to cook, Sasuke said to himself, "Well of course there has to be the main dish." He thought, and got out a pot. "Itachi's favorite dishes are miso soup and meat and vegetable stir fry- we have the ingredients for both." Haruki always went grocery shopping for different types of food. Sasuke grabbed the meat and vegetables and chopped them up, cutting himself twice.

"Damn it! Who's supposed to chop vegetables when they're so huge and hard!" Sasuke yelled at the knife. He got some bandages and continued chopping until the meat and veggies were all in small shapes. He dropped them inside the pan and it started to cook, creating hot steam. "Wow… I think I'm supposed to put oil right?" Sasuke got out the vegetable oil and poured some onto the meat and vegetables…

"Alright! While that cooks, I'll get some seaweed and stuff ready." Sasuke did not know how to cook miso soup. He put some water in a pot, cut up some tofu, and washed some seaweed… with soap again. After, he put both inside the boiling pot of water. "Alright… now I think I put salt in." He poured a lot of salt in, thinking it would taste good like that. Then, he added other seasonings and stuff that he thought would make the soup turn brown and taste good. "Um… I think it's ok." He murmured, seeing the soup color which wasn't really brown but reddish yellowish.

He just waited for the soup to boil and looked at the pan of meat and vegetables… which was burning.

"AH! Wait!" He saw as the meat was all black and the vegetables were too. He became frantic and turned the stove off quickly. The pan was still burning. "Ah… what do I do?" He thought. The pan was too hot to grab so he grabbed a stick and knocked it off the stove, making it land on the floor with a THUD!

The tile floor got a little stained and burned and the food was spread all over it. Sasuke scowled angry and frustrated. He punched the wall making a small dent and did some jutsu signs. "Fire No Jutsu!" He blew a blast of fire onto the floor where the food was and the food burned to ashes. The soup started overflowing and he quickly grabbed hold of the sides of the pot but burned his hands in the process.

His stubbornness refused to let go and he was able to move the pot to the other side, quickly turning the stove off. Looking at his hands, he saw they were red and burnt pretty bad. It hurt but not that much compared to other injuries he's gotten.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The rice cooker kept making beeping noises and Sasuke and no idea what to do. He tried to click the off button but it wouldn't work and he didn't want to unplug it cus then the rice might get messed up. He sat against the wall in the corner of the living room, and put his head in his knees.

"I could either be sad or angry…" And he chose sad, knowing that if he chose angry, the whole kitchen would be in pieces. "I failed… I wanted to cook Itachi something nice before I left…" He sighed…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Itachi knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. He didn't have a house key yet. He knocked again and when still no one answered, Itachi sighed and just used a jutsu to get in.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What's that noise?" He thought, annoyed by it. "Hello? Sasuke?" Itachi said, looking around. Sasuke wasn't in the dining room. He looked into the kitchen and saw a bunch of stuff…. Messy stuff…

There were bits of food all over the counter, ashes and burnt stuff on the tile floor, as well as a burnt stain, a huge pot of who knows what on the stove, and a beeping rice cooker. Itachi stopped the beeping and opened the rice cooker…

Well it wasn't really rice but more like porridge- melted rice soup… "Yum…"

Itachi sighed and looked around more. "Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"Itachi?"

Going towards the direction of his brother's voice, Itachi saw Sasuke against the corner of the wall, his face between his knees, and sulking terribly.

"Sasuke? What happened?" Itachi asked, immediately getting worried. He leaned down towards him and lifted his face.

"Nothing…" Sasuke muttered, embarrassed to say.

Itachi lifted a brow and saw Sasuke's hands. "What happened to your hands? Who hurt you? I'll kill the bastard." Itachi said in a low voice, about to activate his Sharingan.

"Wait! No Itachi- I didn't get into a fight. I… well… I did this to myself." Sasuke muttered, embarrassed.

Itachi stared at him, and sighed. "Don't tell me you're turning emo on me."

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed, and looked frustrated. "No… I mean…" Sasuke got up and sighed, looking down. "I was trying to cook… you a dinner. Since I was leaving tomorrow I thought maybe we could share a dinner that I made for you… but it didn't work out well. Everything's ruined." Sasuke tried not to but slightly pouted. "I'm sorry…"

Itachi again stared at him with a surprised look for a few seconds. Then, he leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked, confused and surprised.

"You have to stop doing this to me… I think I'm going to die and then live forever with these words of yours." Itachi said. He was so… touched. Yeah… touched. "Sasuke… you're so adorable and don't even purposely show it." Itachi murmured. "I'm jealous… you're able to show your feelings towards me so easily with these actions and silly things, but I can't even think about doing these things for you." Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Itachi…"

"Look. Don't feel bad. I am so thankful that you tried to do this for me Sasuke. I love you and I always will. I'll always love all your attempts and trying to show your love for me." Itachi looked straight at Sasuke. "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled. He gave Itachi a kiss. "I love you Nii-san."

"Me too." Itachi said, returning the kiss.

The two of them were about to go into it, but Itachi stopped and gently pushed Sasuke back with his hand on his chest.

"Wh...?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Hey- before we do it, let's have the dinner you wanted."

Sasuke blushed. "But the food's all ruined and bad… there's no point."

"Then let's try and make a dinner together. Two Uchihas are better than one." Itachi smiled, making Sasuke smile back too.

"Alright."

Itachi and Sauske both made the dishes together… well Itachi did most of the work.

"Itachi. I'm getting suspicious. How did you learn to do all this cooking- was it possibly from a woman?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked. "How'd you know?"

"What!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Kidding- sort of. I still remember some of mom's recipes plus sometimes I helped Kisame cook back at the old hideout."

"Oh. I see." Sasuke said, nodding his head, calming down. He slightly chuckled, remembering the image of Kisame in an apron.

Sasuke recooked the rice and rechopped the vegetables and meat. "Hey- next time, don't be so careless. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke's burnt and cut fingers.

"I can't obey that." Sasuke said immediately, making Itachi lift a brow as he was cooking. "I'm sorry, but if it means showing you my love or saving your or anything, I'll get hurt and do whatever it takes to make sure you don't die, even if it means I have to die."

Itachi smiled at that. Although he knew Sasuke would die for him, knowing that made him feel… good in way. "Sasuke. I'd do the same."

"See?" Sasuke was looking down, chopping. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he makes such loving declarations and makes Itachi feel so tortured in love.

Itachi chuckled inwardly at Sasuke's cuteness.

The two cooked dinner and Itachi taught Sasuke the right way to cook rice and miso soup. They both tried the redish yellowish miso soup that Sasuke made… and poured it down the sink right after. Itachi sort of didn't want to but Sasuke insisted.

Soon, the two were done cooking, and after setting up the table and everything, they sat on the table for two together, their rice bowls, soup bowls, and food bowls in front of them.

"Itadakimasu."

…………………

"Mmm…Nnn…Itachi… I thought you wanted to finish dinner." Sasuke moaned, his hand shaking as he held his chopsticks.

"I know, but it's already 7 and in hours, you'll be leaving for many days… I have to make up for that time you'll be sex deprived of right?" Itachi said in a smart tone as he sucked on Sasuke's neck.

"N…nn! Y-yea…I g-guess." Sasuke murmured, and dropped his chopsticks, shivering as Itachi slid a hand up his shirt.

The two were only halfway done with their dinner and Itachi already had Sasuke pinned on the living room floor. "H-here? What about the bedroom?" Sasuke's breathing became heavier as Itachi slid his shirt off and flicked his small but erect nipple under his tongue.

"Can't wait." Itachi muttered, now sucking on those cute things.

Sasuke wanted to protest but at the same time, didn't. Thinking about how he and Itachi would be separated for many days right when they just reunited was saddening and torturing, but he knew that when he came back, he'd be stronger and make Itachi prouder.

"Mmmm….Ah…" Sasuke bit his lip and moaned as Itachi sucked on the other nipple. "Itachi…"

Itachi's lips left the sensitive buds and moved down towards the more sensitive and private area. He gently slid Sasuke's pants and underwear off, leaving nothing but bare skin behind. He saw the already erect penis under him and gently grabbed it while using his other hand to fondle with Sasuke's small balls. Sasuke moaned louder, spreading his legs more.

The older brother's lips met the tip of Sasuke's penis, and soon the tip met the back of his throat. "AH!" Sasuke felt so pleasureable as he bucked upward and more into Itachi's wet and talented mouth. Itachi sucked harder and harder, including faster and faster.

Sasuke was already almost near release and he spread his legs more. He kept thrusting his hips upwards into Itachi's mouth. Itachi, who was skilled, did not gag and was able to keep a balance. Sasuke tried to move faster and gently pushed Itachi's head more down. Itachi felt the hotness swelling and went in for the kill as he used his alltime great technique.

Soon, Sasuke came furiously inside Itachi's warm mouth. Itachi swallowed the fluid willingly and hungrily. He swallowed every drop and soon, Sasuke was done with his most pleasureable moment that he always had with Itachi.

Itachi went up and took his pants off. He prepared Sasuke a little with a couple fingers but Sasuke was too eager and impatient. "Itachi… enough. I want it now."

Nodding, Itachi began thrusting his manhood inside Sasuke's tight and wet hole.

"AH!!" Sasuke yelled very loudly since as soon as Itachi thrusted inside, the experienced length hit Sasuke's prostate immediately. This only happened a few times. Sasuke's body jerked up in pleasure as that sensitive spot was hit at just the first thurst.

"M-more! There more!" Sasuke begged, lost in pleasure. This whole thing was pleasure from beginning all the way to end.

Itachi grinned as he noticed the coincidence and knew he could thrust onto that spot from now til the end. Sasuke moaned and groaned, his hips bucking up and his body jerking up and down as Itachi was thrusting into him fast and hard, brushing and then hitting that spot that he loved so much.

"AH! Ugh… Nnn…Itachi…" Sasuke yelled out, wanting more and more. "Faster! I want… more of you…."

Those words made Itachi move even faster in Sasuke, if that was even possible. He let Sasuke's legs lay on his shoulders and he went in deep.

"AH! I'm… cumming Itachi… I'm…" Sasuke warned and Itachi nodded. "Itachi… nii-san… so good… so….AH!!" Sasuke bucked up and towards the ceiling as he came greatly onto their stomachs and chests. He gasped and let his voice out as the feeling roared through him, and he gasped more as he felt Itachi's release inside him as well… the hot liqiuid making him feel so warm and great inside… just filled to the rim.

The two brothers kept a position, Sasuke tremlbign a little, as they climaxed and came, connected with each other.

"Itachi… I love you…" Sasuke whispered, and collapsed tiredly. Itachi smiled.

"I never get sick of hearing that." Itachi thought, kissing Sasuke who was breathing hard.

Once they regained their breaths however, Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, "So… you're not done yet right? We still have all night."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course I'm not done."

Itachi smiled at his answer and was about to kiss him again until they heard the annoying voices.

"I guess we should rent a hotel room tonight." Their heads turned at they saw Tobi and Haruki standing there, staring at the two naked and sweaty bodies.

They were both smiling- well Tobi was wearing his mask so you couldn't tell but he probably was.

"I see you two got busy while we were gone." Haruki smirked, seeing Sasuke's blushing face and deadly glare. "But we'll just grab some food and leave for a room though."

They packed some food, but before they left, Tobi turned towards Sasuke and Itachi. "So… how about a foursome?"

BAM!

The door closed on him and Haruki sighed. "Tobi-san… I don't think Itachi or Sasuke wants us to touch them." Tobi sighed too.

"I guess I don't either…." He said, and the two started walking. "But a foursome would still be nice don't you think?"

"Tobi-san…" Haruki sighed again, but wondered. "Hm… well maybe it would…"

Sasuke felt a shudder and twitched as he and Itachi were at it. "Hm… wonder what that was…" he thought, but ignored it. "Gross feeling though."

* * *

Yup! that was it! a bit weird but whatever:) next chapter will be... unexpecting? well obviously sasuke will be on the mission. that's all i'm saying. Ok! thanks for reading and review please! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry it's a little late! This chapter is about the before, middle, and beginning of the mission and after mission... that doesn't make sense but whatever. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters except Haruki in this story.

And i know it's late but... SAY NO TO PROP 8!!! :)

* * *

"Hey- Sasuke. Wake up."

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes opened when he heard a distant voice. "Five more minutes…" He wanted to say, but knew as a ninja that, that was not a good attitude. "Mmmhmm." He murmured instead.

"Sasuke." Groaning, Sasuke opened his eyes all the way and frowned.

"Ok. I'm up." He sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He felt the breeze of wind through his window on him and the warm sunlight shine on his body. "Mission." Was the first word that popped up into his mind. "Great. I'm so tired… but I have to do this." He looked up and saw Itachi standing over him.

"Are you ready now sleepy head?" Itachi asked.

Yawning, Sasuke nodded. "Yes nii-san." He muttered and stood up.

Itachi slightly blushed and smirked. "Well- you better hurry and put on your clothes before I attack you." He said, looking over Sasuke's naked and beautiful male body.

Sasuke blushed at his words and quickly grabbed some clothes from his drawers. Then, he ran towards the bathroom to shower and change. Itachi smiled, sighing at his little brother and little lover.

While showering, Sasuke was thinking, "I'm really gonna miss Itachi… seriously. I'v never been this depressed to go on a mission…" He frowned. "But I can't have this attitude! I'm Uchiha Sasuke! I have to impress Itachi as much as I can and show him that I can go through these hard missions!" Sasuke knew that Itachi hasn't seen any of his talents yet since he was 7 at the time he left the village.

Grinning, Sasuke leaned against the bathroom wall, giving out a sigh. "I'm gonna miss him… but as a jounin I have to do this with no personal emotions or any distractions… hopefully, I won't be too distracted with Itachi on my mind during the day… and definitely during the night."

He blushed, knowing that even if he'll be soar and tired, he'll always have the craving to be taken by Itachi, and if not that just being cuddled by Itachi was good enough too.

Turning the shower off, Sasuke stepped out, changed, and everything else, getting ready to meet in front of the gate. It was 5:30 and they were supposed to meet at 6 so he quickly got his stuff all ready.

"Eat some breakfast before you guys leave." Itachi said to Sasuke and Haruki who glumly stepped out of their rooms and sat on the kitchen table.

"Good morning Sasuke." Haruki muttered.

"Good morning." Sasuke muttered back.

"What's wrong with you two? Why do you both look so depressed?" Tobi asked, his mask off and his messy morning hair showing clearly.

Haruki pouted. "I don't want to leave you Tobi-san." He said sadly. Sasuke stayed quiet, looking down. Itachi knew that was the same reason for him as well.

"Hey- you're not leaving us." Tobi replied, wrapping an arm around Haruki. "You're just going on a mission… don't say you're leaving us."

Haruki nodded, still sulking. "But I'll miss you so much." He said, acting so childish but not caring.

Tobi frowned. "Hey- don't have that kind of is an important mission and if you keep thinking like that, I'm going to be very disappointed." This serious side of him was serious and straightforward, but that was the kind of person Haruki needed.

Haruki was used to seeing both sides of this person, so he took Tobi's harsh words and nodded. "Alright Tobi-san." He hugged him and they kissed.

Itachi came up, setting down plates in front of everyone. "Sasuke."

Looking up, Sasuke's lips were immediately met with Itachi's. Once the two lips separated, Itachi smiled at him with warm eyes. "I'll miss you too… but don't be weak because of your emotions. I want you to be not distracted at all or else you might get hurt, and it'll pain me knowing you got hurt because of me."

Sasuke understood what he was saying, and felt touched. Itachi really just cared about him. Hugging Itachi, Sasuke sighed. "Fine… For you, I'll try and not be distracted."

Itachi smiled. "Good… but I still want you to be thinking about me a little and not do anything bad with Naruto, Kakashi, or…" His eyes averted to the other little black haired boy. "Definitely Haruki."

"Of course!" Tobi agreed loudly. "If you two are going to get horny or whatever, don't even think about touching each other to help relieve your sexual frustration!" He shouted, thinking back to that time.

Haruki and Sasuke blushed, scowling. "H-Hey! That was… I mean… we were… I mean… it was seven months! Come on!" Haruki stuttered loudly.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Plus, we weren't really going to do anything… sort of." Sasuke forgot the details.

Itachi and Tobi sighed, rubbing their temples. "Alright alright… but still, don't do anything bad. You got it?" Itachi warned with a threatening look in his eyes.

The two boys nodded. "Yes."

"Good! You two are such good boys!" Tobi exclaimed, ruffling their hair. "Do good." he smiled.

Haruki and Sasuke chuckled, and then exchanged glances of nervousness, eagerness, and sadness…

Tobi and Itachi walked the two boys towards the gate where they were supposed to meet up at with the others.

"Hey!" Naruto waved to them.

Only him and Kakashi were there. "Hm… that's strange. Sakura-chan is usually never late." Haruki said as they arrived. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Oh- well sensei said she's not coming."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Kakashi sighed. "Well Tsunade-sama said that Sakura is busy with her medical training so she's going to have to stay here and train more."

Sasuke felt that wasn't the only reason…

"Anyways, it'll just be us 4 boys!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, probably thinking dirty thoughts.

Itachi looked uncomfortable and so did Tobi. "Great… now that the only girl is gone these four boys will probably do dirty things without a girl there…" He thought angrily.

"Hey! You guys better not touch my Haruki!" Tobi warned, hugging Haruki tightly and stubbornly.

"Kakashi." Itachi said to the said name. The gray haired man looked up with a lazy eye.

"Yes Itachi?"

Itachi just had to give him one deadly and warning look to make the jounin understand. Kakash nodded. "Don't worry Itachi. I'll make sure these boys behave."

"I'm also worried about you as well." Itachi replied.

Kaashi chuckled. "I'm a lot older… plus I'm not gay."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Mmmmhmmm…"

"You are? Sensei- you're gay?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised.

"No!" Kakashi answered, glaring at Itachi. "I am not."

Grinning, Itachi chuckled. "Alright alright. I trust you." Itachi faced Sasuke. "Ok… good bye Sasuke."

"No- not a good bye." Sasuke hugged Itachi tightly around the waist. He didn't care where he was or who he was with at the moment. "I'll see you later."

Itachi smiled, hugging him back. Sasuke looked up with his eyes on the verge of tears and tiptoed, kissing his brother whom he cared about so much in this world.

Tobi and Haruki were having their own love scene and Naruto and Kakashi just awkwardly stood next to each other, watching the two couple make out.

Coughing, Kakashi said, "Well- we should get going now."

Sasuke's lips retreated from Itachi's as Haruki's lips retreated from Tobi's. "Yes sensei." The two boys said, walking towards him.

Tobi and Itachi sighed. "Oh- and you two better not do anything bad either while we're gone!" Haruki warned, pointing at them suspiciously.

They laughed. "We won't."

Sasuke nodded. "You better not." He also warned.

Then, the two boys smiled at the two adults and turned, walking with Kakashi and Naruto a step out the gate. "Well… you guys ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mmmhm!" Haruki hummed happily.

"Yes." Sasuke said in a low and serious tone, although with a hint of happiness to hit.

Kakashi smiled. "Alright… let's go."

The three boys nodded and Sasuke and Haruki gave one last smile to Itachi and Tobi, then, with their will, they turned around and didn't turn back. They knew if they did, it'd be hard to take another step. Itachi and Tobi knew it'd be hard for them to let Sasuke and Haruki leave if they turned back around and gave them a sad look.

So they watched until the young black haired boys disappeared into the horizon.

"Sensei? When are we going to stop or get to the water village? I'm so tired and we've been doing nothing but walking for hours!" Naruto complained, whining as he had his arms behind his head and was walking with a pout.

Kakashi sighed. "You just became a jounin and you're already complaining this much?" He said, but stopped. "Alright. I guess we should rest for now since it's reaching night." He dropped his stuff.

Sasuke and Haruki sighed with relief, dropping their stuff as well. Them to were admittedly tired. "We've never had to walk nonstop for more than 7 hours before." He thought, his legs hurting.

The four didn't take one break to eat or anything except stopped only to look for traps or followerers and to get rid of their tracks on the dirt, but other than that they didn't stop for nothing.

"Ok. Sasuke and I will handle the campsite so you guys…" Kakashi pointed at Haruki and Naruto. "Go look for food."

"Yes." Naruto and Haruki nodded and ran off to get food from anywhere they could find it.

"Alright. Let's get to work." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed but began to put up a tent. Kakashi got some wood from a tree using a jutsu and asked, "Sasuke-kun- can you make a fire with your fire jutsu?"

Sasuke nodded and blew 3 bolts of fire onto the wood Kakashi gathered, creating a rising flame. "Thank you." Kakashi said, and Sasuke nodded.

The two began to work on the tent. "So how are you and Itachi holding up?" Kakashi asked as they were working together on opening up the tent.

"Uh. We're doing good…" Sasuke muttered. Itachi told him that Kakashi knew about their relationship. He was a little mad at first but knew it was even since he told Naruto about their relationship as well.

"Are you two thinking of taking your relationship a step further?"

"Um…" Sasuke was still however a bit uncomfortable talking about him and Itachi to his sensei. "Well we're pretty much as far as we could be…" he said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully.

Kakashi chuckled, seeing Sasuke was in an uncomfortable position but couldn't help but tease more. "I see. So you two have already done everything- as in you went all the way with him?'

Sasuke blushed. "Sensei… I don't think that's something I should tell you…"

Smiling, Kakashi replied, "Sorry Sasuke. I just love teasing you since you're so cute with your reactions."

Sasuke scowled. "Why does everyone think I'm so 'cute'? Sheesh… I'm not a little baby. Plus… I don't want anyone else to call me cute except Itachi." He pouted angrily.

Once the two were done with the tent, they set up alarms and traps around their campsite area. Soon, the other two joined them with a bunch of food.

Well they had some picked berries and fish they caught in a nearby lake. "Alright! We got a lot huh?" Naruto grinned, rubbing his nose pridefully.

"Good job you too." Kakashi complimented, and started cooking the fish.

Naruto drooled at the grilled fish. "Mmmm… I want that one." He said, pointing at a fish he was eyeing at. "And if I'm still hungry that one." He said pointing at another one.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Kakashi smiled, and Haruki chuckled. The four males were sort of enjoying the night.

Later that night, they headed over to a small spring to bathe in. "Are any of you too nervous to be naked in front of the other?" Haruki asked.

"Psh- we've seen each other naked countless times in the past." Naruto said. "Right Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes in the hot water.

"It is true. We have." Kakashi agreed, nodding.

"I see." Haruki nodded. "But doesn't it feel different knowing that we're all gay?"

"Nope! I'm just a little turned on though but I usually always am." Naruto exclaimed, looking in the water at all the male bodies in it.

"What about you Sasuke?" Haruki asked.

Truthfully, Sasuke did feel uncomfortable but not because he was 'turned on' but because he felt awkard letting other people see his bare body. He felt as if only Itachi had to right to see his body… but these were his team mates and it was only a given that you'd have to see each other naked sometime in your whole life of being a team.

"Nothing's different. No one can turn me on except Itachi." Sasuke replied with a firm tone.

Haruki smirked, laughing. "Please… that's not true."

"So not true!" Naruto laughed too.

Sasuke scowled. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but we can turn you on. It's just that you won't like it being us that turn you on." Haruki said.

It was true. Sasuke would get turned on if they tried to turn him on, but he wouldn't like that it was them turning him on.

"Whatever." He scoffed angrily.

"So what about you sensei? Are you turned on seeing our young and hot bodies?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"No Naruto. I'm not." He said while reading his book. "Maybe I would be with other bodies but I've known you three for a while now and it would just be awkward getting turned on. No offense."

"So you're gay right?" Haruki asked.

Kakashi sighed. "No. I am not gay."

"Bi?"

With that being said, Kakashi did not know how to answer. "Hm… Am I bi?" He thought, and finally said, "Well… I guess bi would be more of a right term, but I think I roll towards more of the female side."

"I see…" Naruto nodded, understanding.

"Anyways, let's get out now and get some sleep." Kakashi got up.

"Alrighty then!" Naruto jumped up and out and the other two did the same.

SNORE….SNORE….

"Mmmm… Ramyun….pork….sex….so good….

Sasuke sighed and got up, not being able to sleep with Naruto's loud snoring. He went outside the tent and found Haruki sitting down as well.

"Ah- Sasuke-kun." He said, looking up and smiling. "Can't go to sleep either?"

"Who can with that loud snoring?" Sasuke asked, sitting down next to Haruki who chuckled.

"True... anyways, am I the only one that's already missing Tobi so much?"

Sasuke sighed. "No. I do too… I mean I miss Itachi. Not Tobi." He corrected.

Haruki nodded, understanding. "I mean I'm trying to stay strong… but it's hard."

"Yup. We've just been reunited, plus you never know what's going to happen to us on this mission." Sasuke replied.

"Yes… I know."

The two boys sighed together. "Well, just sulking won't help. Let's get some slepe and energy and be able to get ready to get this mission over with and go to Itachi and Tobi." Haruki said, getting up. He lend a hand to Sasuke who grabbed it and stood up too.

"I agree. Let's rest then." They went inside the tent and slept… craving and missing their lovers.

The next day, all four boys woke up around the same time. Naruto was the last one to wake up however but with some pushing, they were able to get him to wake up.

They ate a light breakfast but enough for energy and set out to carry on with their mission.

3 hours later…

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed as they arrived to a large water fall. "Ok… Follow me." Kakashi said and he jumped in the water. The other three followed and underwater, they swam through to an opening where they went inside and to the other side of the large waterfall… soon they arrived to the water village.

"Wah! It's even more beautiful than last time!" Naruto exclaimed, looking around.

They all stepped out the water and saw as no one was around. "Where… is everyone?" Haruki asked as they walked through the totally empty village.

"Wait… there are people here. They're just inside their houses. I can sense weak and strong chakra around." Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded. "Me too."

*COUGH COUGH

The four turned to the side where they heard someone cough and saw a guy in a black with a mask. You could only see his eyes which were blue like the water and his skin which was pale.

"This way." Was all he said in that low voice of his. Kakashi nodded and they followed him behind a few trees and villages until they reached a what seemed like a normal spot.

He looked around and then stomped two times, clapped once, and then went on his knees, doing some sort of thing with his fingers on the dirt. He put his hand on the dirt and muttered something no one could hear.

"WOA!" Naruto shouted as a huge hole suddenly opened and they started falling down in the hole. They soon landed in water and followed the man towards the exit of the water. There were walls of water everywhere and you could hear the water rushing… it was dim but not too dark and the water reflected off of everything.

"Master. They are here."

An old man appeared out of the water and smiled at the team warmly. "Hello Konoha jounins."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Haruki bowed and Naruto bowed soon after seeing it was polite to.

"Hello." They said.

"Well… I would like to talk to you about the scroll…"

(I hate getting into serious details and stuff so let's start off from after they find the information and start looking for the scroll.)

"Ok. So according to the information we're given, the thieves were last seen with the scroll and heading west." Kakashi said as they were out the village and jumping through the trees towards east.

"And the old man said they were wearing coats but they could tell that one of them was a small lumpy thing with a huge metal tail and another had blonde hair but that's all they know." Naruto stated.

Sasuke and Haruki exchanged glances, lifting a brow. They communicated with looks. "You don't think…?"

"Nah… no…"

They frowned and looked forward again, confused.

"So we'll try and catch up with them. They were last seen leaving about a day ago so if we go nonstop, we'll probably be able to catch up." Haruki explained trying to push the thoughts out of his head.

"Good plan." Kakashi replied.

So they walked, ran, and jumped for many hours nonstop. The whole while, Naruto and Haruki were keep thinking about how the two men were described sounded familiar…

"Watch out!!!" Haruki yelled, pushing Sasuke to the floor as Kakashi pushed Naruto to the floor. They dodged a bunch of kunais coming at them and they immediately got up, getting ready to attack.

"Who are you?! Come out!" Naruto yelled. "Before I kick all your asses!"

A snicker came from one side and out came a man dressed in a cloak. His face was totally hidden… but what surprised Sasuke the most was the familiar chakra scent he had. Haruki felt it too and they again exchanged glances.

"So the Konoha ninjas came to follow us and get the scroll huh?" He said. The voice sounded familiar as well.

"Give us the scroll you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

The hidden face chuckled again. "Hey- you guys be on guard. There's another person near." Kakashi warned, looking around attentively.

"Already knew." Sasuke said, also being observant but not being able to stop thinking about how the chakra sense was way too familiar and the voice of this guy was heard before by his ears.

"So… you guys came back for the scroll eh? Well… I guess we'll have to fight for it." He reached into the sleeve of his shirt and threw out these pieces of clay shaped like birds.

"Watch out!" Haruki and Sasuke shouted, and pushed the others and themselves behind a tree.

BOOM!!

"Awesome!" Deidara shouted.

"It is him!" Sasuke shouted to Haruki.

"No doubt." Haruki replied in a shocked voice.

"Wait- what? Who's him?" Naruto asked confused.

"That guy's- WOA!" Haruki got cut off as the tree exploded and they had to all jump back.

"Deidara. Enough playing around. I want to end this." A low, deep and husky voice said.

"Alright Sasori-sama." Deidara sighed.

"Heh." Naruto smirke and jumped out. "Well we'll be the ones to end this right now you idiots!" He yelled and put his hands together. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

5 other clones of him appeared and they attacked Deidara and the other hunched down guy with a huge tail next to him.

"And that other guy is… definitely…" Haruki said, still surprised.

"Yep…" Sasuke replied.

"Do you two know those people?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Haruki muttered. "We might be able to negotiate with them if they know it's us they're fighting… but that's still a small chance."

"Let's just try it." Sasuke said. "And if it doesn't work then we'll have to really fight- all four of us against them."

Haruki nodded and Kakashi let them.

"Stop!!" The two boys yelled as they stepped out from behind the tree.

"What-what-what-what-what-what?" All the Naruto clones said not together. Naruto was the last one to say "What?"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance and tried to stay calm. "Sasori-senpai! Deidara-senpai! It's us!"

"Hm?" The face behind the cloak became confused.

"Deidara. It's those two- Tobi's lover and Itachi's lover." The husky voice said.

"WHHHAAATT!!" Deidara looked up immediately and saw Sasuke and Haruki. "Sasu-kun! Haru-kun!" He said in his high happy voice. He ran over to them and hugged them.

Sasuke scowled and Haruki just grinned, glad it was working. The hood dropped off Deidara's head and his long blonde hair and creamy white face was revealed. "Aw! I missed you two so much!" He exclaimed, hugging them tightly. "How are you? Have you reunited with Tobi and Itachi? Where are they? Wow you got so much sexier!"

Sasuke tried to not punch Deidara while Haruki just chuckled uncomfortably. "Uh…yeah… we're good…I guess." Haruki said, not sure of what to do.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed.

Deidara smiled brightly. "That's great! So why don't we all hang out right now and just talk about how we're doing and stuff?"

"Uh… Well if you can't see, we're kind of on a mission right now… and well we're supposed to get the scroll from you guys." Haruki said in a bit of a sorry tone.

Deidara lifted a brow. "Oh…" He looked over their shoulders and saw Naruto and Kakashi standing behind them with confused looks. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He said. "Sasori-sama- what should we do?"

Sasori sighed and used his normal voice. "Well we can't give them the scroll or let them take it from us."

"But I don't want to fight these two! They're too cute and they made us fall in love and everything! I don't wanna!" Deidara complained, feeling stuck.

Sasuke and Haruki didn't want to fight them either. They were like now friends to them and everything and fighting them would be so weird and like they were traitors or something.

"Idiots." All heads turned towards the side as another guy who was wearing a black cloack and hood said in a deadly voice. "I knew you two were useless." His voice was familiar but Haruki and Sasuke could not capture whose it was.

"B-but… Haruki's a member and…" Deidara tried to say.

"Ex-member." The voice said again. "Everyone's an ex-member now." It added, "If you two can't fight these two black haired cowards then at least fight the other two… now!"

Deidara and Sasori did not look happy but nodded and began to fight Kakashi and Naruto.

"Heh- well they'll be easy to beat." Naruto smirked, getting into a fighting position.

JERK!

Sasuke heard something at the right and turned his head towards it fast. He saw nothing but green plants. "No… something's there. I know there is." He thought. "No… someone…"

"It's Zetsu." Haruki said in a quiet voice as they watched the four get into battle positions.

"What?"

"I heard that too… I can feel Zetsu's chakra coming from that direction. And not only him… but look behind Pein."

"Pein? That's Pein?" Sasuke gasped.

"Yes. And behind him is his loyal female."

"What?" Sasuke looked behind Pein and saw a hint of blue hair behind a tree. "Konan?" he muttered.

"Yup. Who knows how many more Akatsuki members there are here? But the one thing that's for sure is… we can't beat them all."

"No! Stop!!" Sasuke got in between Naruto and Deidara. "5 against 4… and the 5 being Akatsuki professionals… we're going to die and loose for sure." He thought. Usually, he'd have confidence but he knew how powerful these guys were.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said, confused.

Sasuke winced, feeling ashamed at his cowardness. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and looked down. "No…. Look. We're not going to fight. You guys can keep the scroll." He said, and looked towards Pein. "Just tell us what you want."

Pein smirked behind his hood. "Good... Well I want you and Haruki to come with us."

"What! Pein-sama- no! Leave them alone-…"

"Quiet!" Pein interrupted Deidara. "You two come with us and we'll leave your precious team alone."

Sasuke scowled but nodded. "Ok." Haruki nodded too. He knew very welll that they couldn't beat these five alone.

"Sasuke! Stop acting like a coward you bastard and fight!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up! I'm doing this for you guys! You have no idea how powerful these guys are!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke. He could tell Sasuke was afraid but at the same time, determined to protect the two. Sasuke said in a quieter voice, "Don't worry… and… tell Itachi not to worry either."

"And Tobi." Haruki said, smiling.

"We can handle them." Naruto was still unconvinced by Sasuke.

"But…"

"Deidara."

BOOM!!!

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'll be back… Itachi…"

* * *

Oh... drama's gonna start. Hope you liked it. It's not gonna be too angsty since i don't like too much of that. review and thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. This is chapter 7. It's really short. sorry:( i've been so busy lately. But i will finish this story!! :)

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or its character except Haruki in this story

WARNING: THERE IS A YAOI SEX SCENE IN HERE BUT NOT BETWEEN THE UCHIHAS. IT IS A DEISASO SCENE. DEIDARA/SASORI.

Yup. They're back for more action:) love that couple! Deidara/Tobi's cute too:) heheh anyways if you don't like that couple then i advise you not to read that scene. well enjoy!

* * *

"Sasuke. Are you ok?"

Hearing a distant voice as he slowly opened his eyes, Sasuke forced himself to get up. "Itachi…" Was the first word he could say. He heard someone sigh sadly and opened his eyes all the way to see Haruki on his knees next to him and himself on his back.

"Haruki?" He murmured.

"Oh… you're alright. That's good." Haruki said with a sigh of relief and helped Sasuke sit up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, and took one good look around the room he was in. It was like a normal and plain room- no windows, one mirror, one bed which they were laying on, and that's all.

"Well after Pein-sama said, 'Deidara' it was like his cue to set up an explosion. All I saw was smoke and then fainted from the smoke around us… then I woke up and ended up here." Haruki explained.

Sasuek sighed, rubbing his head in annoyance. "Damn it… we got caught… and how are we going to return?"

Haruki smiled and patted Sasuke's back. "Hey- don't worry. We'll get back. Pein-sama won't seriously hurt us and Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai won't either. Even if we can't escape… I trust that Itachi-senpai and Tobi is going to come and save us."

"Itachi…" Sasuke thought, and nodded in agreement. "You're right… Itachi is going to save us. I know he will."

Smiling, Haruki nodded. "Yup."

Back in the village, Itachi and Tobi were teaching… then it happened.

They both frowned but continued their jobs. At lunch, they ran outside and met each other, both breathing hard from the running.

"Did you feel it too?!" Itachi asked frantically, worried and making sure the feeling he got wasn't just some illusion.

"I did." Tobi said. He currently had his mask off and the worriness showed on his face.

Itachi sighed. "What do you think happened?"

Tobi just shook his head, looking down. "I don't know… but the feeling I got was bad… I can tell something really bad happened."

"Do you think that bad thing happened to Sasuke…?" Itachi asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

Tobi just shook his head again. "I don't know… I really don't know. But that's a possibility. The name Haruki came into my mind immediately when I got the feeling."

"Same for me except Sasuke's name."

Itachi and Tobi just stared at each other and the bell rang, ending their break. "We should go… maybe it's just all in our heads." Tobi said.

Itachi nodded, although unconvinced. "Maybe… ok. We'll see when they come back." Tobi nodded too and they walked inside, both fidgeting, both nervous…

"Let's try and see if we could get outta here." Haruki said and stepped out the door. Sasuke followed.

The two boys walked down the many wooden halls, turning many corners. "This reminds me of the old Akatsuki home." Sasuke muttered as the wooden floors and the long halls with many turns made him feel nostalgic.

"Agree." Haruki muttered back.

Soon, the two boys reached what seemed like just a normal living room. "Well we're definitely in a place that is related to the Akatsuki home." Haruki murmured as they stared at the living room and then the kitchen.

"Ah! Sasu-kun! Haru-kun!" Deidara smiled widely as he stepped into the living room and walked towards them, hugging them both.

"Um… hello Deidara-senpai." Haruki said.

"Let us out of here." Sasuke said in a low and commanding voice.

Deidara looked sad and sighed. "I'm sorry Sasu-kun… I didn't want to capture you guys but I had no choice. It was an order from Pein-sama." He said, sounding sorry. "But don't worry! You'll have fun here!" He tried to cheer us up but Sasuke and Haruki were both just pissed, annoyed, sad, and worried all at the same time.

"Pein-sama is also using you two also as bait to get back Itachi and Tobi." Sasori said. He was out of his little puppet disguise. "The whole point of this thing is to just get more people to destroy the world."

"That's not true." All heads turned towards the couch where Zetsu was surprisingly sitting in.

"Huh? What do you mean Zetsu-san?" Haruki asked, curious.

"Pein-sama's plans are not to destroy." He light side said. "Unfortunately." The dark said added. "That's a good thing." The light one said. "But destroying can lead to power." "Oh be quiet." "I…"

"Alright!" Deidara interrupted. "So if destroying is not what he wants, what is it that he wants?"

Both Zetsus didn't answer that. "You'll have to find that out by yourselves." The dark one finally said. "You'll know later." The light one added.

Haruki sighed, not satisfied with that answer. "Hm…" He wondered, curious.

"Sasuke-kun. Haruki-kun. Please come with me." Konan said all of a sudden, appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh… ok." Haruki muttered and walked towards her as Sasuke followed.

"Can I come too?" Deidara asked curiously smiling innocently.

"No." Konan replied and Deidara scowled. As Sasuke and Haruki were walking away, Deidara turned towards Sasori and frowned as Zetsu was holding Sasori's hand.

"Wow. You don't feel that wooden but…" The light Zetsu was saying.

"Hey! Let go of my boyfriend's hand!" Deidara shouted, grabbed Sasori's hand and pulling him up. He pulled him towards their room- yes. THEIR room. They share a room. Deidara chose to and was able to convince Sasori to as well, although Sasori had this separate room where he worked on his puppets and stuff.

"I don't like how you're so calm about other people touching you." Deidara muttered, pouting angrily.

Sasori smirked. "Jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Deidara yelled, and immediately got on top of Sasori. "I just don't like other people touching what's mine."

"Don't treat me like an object." Sasori said back stubbornly.

"I'm not… but you are mine." Deidara leaned down to kiss him.

"Lately you've been seme way too much." Sasori murmured.

"I just love seeing you be the cute one." Deidara said, smiling.

"Hmph!" Sasori faced away but eventually had to give in to Deidara's horniness. "Nnn!" Sasori winced as Deidara sucked on his neck and he faced away.

"You're so cute." Deidara muttered, and slipped off Sasori's clothes revealing the hard body beneath him. It was made of wood and flesh... the body he was so used to and in love with.

"Ah…Sh-shut up…" Sasori muttered, trying to sound mean but another moan came out.

Deidara chuckled against his skin and went down to suck on those hard pink nipples. Even if Sasori was part puppet, he still was more sensitive than Deidara. "Ah…nnn…" Sasori closed his eyes and moaned out loud as Deidara bit, nibbled, licked, and sucked on his nipples.

"Ah! Dei…dara… e-enough." Sasori tried to say out loud. Deidara flicked it one more time before going down and to the more sensitive area. "N-no..." Sasori murmured, the pleasure becoming too great for him.

Deidara grabbed the base of Sasori's manhood and licked his lips. "I bet you like it when I do this…" He didn't even wait to tease and put the whole length into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

He played with the tip of Sasori's penis and touched it even more, using his hand to fondle his balls. "Ah! Ah! Nnn…" Sasori put his arm in his mouth and bit on it, trying to keep in his noises. Deidara smiled. Sasori was the type who tried to stay strong and not show his feminine sides a lot, as in his sexy voices.

"Let your voice out." Deidara commanded, sucking on it harder.

"Mmm! Nnnn! S-stop… I'm… cumming… Deidara…Dei…dara!" Sasori moaned out, warning him that he was about to release. This only made Deidara suck harder and faster. "Ah! Ah! Ugh… I'm cumming… I'm… ah..ah…AH!!!" Sasori screamed, using his voice and moaning out loud as he buckled up, grabbing Deidara's hair, and cumming in his mouth almost violently.

Deidara swallowed every bit willingfully and licked Sasori clean. Then, he smiled and went up to kiss Sasori who collapsed after the intense pleasure and was breathing hard. Their lips soon met, locking in a tongue fight. Deidara was able to win since Sasori was too tired.

Soon, Deidara slid his hand down and slid a finger inside Sasori's hole. "AH! No… Deidara… no… I can't."

"Yes you can." Deidara murmured, keeping him quiet and calm with his kisses and slipping a second finger inside.

"Ah!" Sasori was in pain but didn't cry… he never did. Deidara loved this strong but sensitive side of Sasori. He slipped a third finger in and move them around, stretching Sasori up real good.

"Ok…" Deidara took his fingers out and positioned himself, not being able to wait another second. "I'm going." Sasori hesitated but nodded his head slightly. Deidara slowly slipped in his manhood inside Sasori's tight hole.

"AH! Ah…" Sasori tried to keep his breathing ok as Deidara thankfully went in slowly. He's done this many times but could never get used to the beginning.

"Alright. I'm going to move." Deidara said and Sasori just nodded again.

He moved out, and then thrusted back in. "AH!" Sasori shouted. Deidara didn't stop and continued moving, his pace quickening. "Ah! Ugh! Nnn…ah!" Sasori moaned and yelled, the pain being overwhelming but even greater pleasure soon starting to take over.

"Ah!" Sasori's breathing became uneven and into small pants as Deidara's speed would change. "Ah…ah..nnn…AH!" Sasori's body jerked up as Deidara hit his sensitive prostate.

Deidara smirked, realizing he finally hit that spot. He hit it again and again until Sasori begged for him to hit it more. "M-more! Deidara… ah… f-faster…th-there…more." Sasori said in a quiet voice as he gasped at the exhilarating pleasure overtaking his body.

Listening to his lover, Deidara continued thrusting inside Sasori, hitting the oh so loved spot while also leaning down to kiss Sasori and swallow his cries. "Ah! I'm… cumming…" Sasori warned, his eyes shut tight. He couldn't handle all this pleasure and holding back. He had to come and he had to come soon. "Deidara… I'm.. c-cumming."

Deidara loved the way Sasori said his name. "Me too."

"Ah! Ah! …ugh! Ah…nn…AH!!! DEI...da…ra…" Sasori's release voice was loud and then just faded into a small gasp as he called out Deidara's name.

The call of his name and the tightening around his manhood was too much for Deidara to restrain in. He thrusted in three more times before finally cumming inside Sasori's tightening hole. "Nn.." He bit his lip and then gasped as he came inside Sasori.

Sasori gasped feeling Deidara's cum spill inside him, filling him up. "Ah…" He moaned and gasped out loud, his eyes widening and then closing as drool was hanging out his mouth. Deidara could only stare at Sasori in awe, loving him more and more.

Finally, Deidara collapsed on Sasori who relaxed back down and slightly shook in the after pleasures. "This love…" Sasori suddenly said once he regained his breath. Deidara looked up at him. "Is why I feel sorry for Sasuke and Itachi." Deidara only looked at him more questioningly, wondering what he meant by that. "They won't get to feel this warm love since they're apart and feeling so cold."

Deidara understood and sadly looked at Sasori, nodding his head. "Let's hope that they'll be able to get this love back… no matter what it takes."

"Let us go." Sasuke said immediately, crossing his arms and angrily glaring at Pein.

"No." Pein said simply, looking at Sasuke with a calm expression that was even more intimidating than a glare.

"Let us go!" Sasuke repeated except louder. He was not going to give in.

Pein sighed. "We might let you two go once Itachi and Tobi come back." He said, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms. "But that's only if Itachi and Tobi will even let you two go once they get caught here."

"What makes you think that they'll get caught here?" Haruki asked, not liking the way he was underestimating Itachi and Tobi.

"Well I have the two perfect people to use as bait to lure those two here and of course they'll make a deal to stay here for your lives right?" Sasuke and Haruki froze at those words.

"B-blackmail?" Haruki stuttered, shocked that this leader was actually going to resort that low- threatening to kill lovers.

"That's low even more a bastard like you!" Sasuke shouted, glaring angrily at him. He was outraged.

Pein just shrugged. "Well I'm a cruel man I guess. Anyways, you two will not be tortured or anything or treated much like prisoners. You will technically just be part of residents of this house… but of course I'm not letting you two go outside or anything since you two might escape." He looked at both of them. "Anything else you two want to say?"

Sasuke was about to shout but Haruki grabbed his wrist and covered his motuh. "No Pein-sama. We'll leave now." He dragged Sasuke out.

"Let me go! I wanna give that bastard a piece of my mind!" Sasuke shouted once they were out the room.

"Sasuke. We're having it easy here." Haruki said, giving him a serious look. "He could throw us in the basement and just let us be total prisoners but he's not. If we argue any further or make him mad he might just treat us cruelly and not let us off." Haruki sighed. "It's best if we just keep quiet and think about a way to get out."

"In other words wait until Itachi and Tobi come here falling for the trap and be a part of this group forever!?!" Sasuke yelled, not happy with this idea.

"No." Haruki shook his head. "No matter what, I'm not going to let that happen to them or us." He led Sasuke away and said, "And they won't either."

Back in that room where Pein was in, Konan came out and sighed. "So you're still playing games huh?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What games?" Pein asked, trying to sound innocent. Konan just gave him a look and Pein sighed grinning. "Yeah. But… this 'game' or whatever will definitely benefit a lot."

Konan gave another sigh. "We'll see about that…

In the meantime, Kakashi and Naruto were alone. They tried to look for Sasuke and Haruki for hours but failed. They decided to go back to Konoha which wasn't that far from where they were at. Once they got there they'd get more help… Kakashi also had this feeling that Itachi would maybe know where Sasuke and Haruki would be.

"Do you think they'll be ok sensei?" Naruto asked as they were jumping through trees.

"Naruto." Kakashi said. "Don't worry. Sasuke and Haruki are both strong." He stopped for a minute and turned towards Naruto who also stopped but with a worried expression. Kakashi grabbed his shoulders and gave a smile as his eye curled. "Just have faith in them… they'll be ok." He said in a convincing voice.

Naruto slightly blushed but tried to conceal his shy side and jumped up. "You're right! Even if I'm stronger than them both, they can still handle themselves! They're still pretty strong!" He said out loud. "Dattebayo!"

Kakashi chuckled, letting Naruto go and turning back around. "Yes… exactly." He said as they started moving again. Inside he was still thinking, "I hope Itachi and Tobi will be able to help though…"

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune burst through Tsunade's doors frantically. "Team Kakashi just came back from the mission- but without the scroll and without Haruki and Sasuke!"

"What!?" Tsunade exclaimed, standing up immediately. Jiraiya was also there speaking to her.

He frowned and sighed. "Oh great…" He muttered, closing his eyes and sighing for a moment.

Itachi and Tobi were walking back home from the academy but saw Kakashi and Naruto walking through the streets. "Look! Haruki and Sasuke are back!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

"Already?" Itachi thought but lifted a brow. "Wait… I don't see Sasuke or Haruki there." He said.

Kakashi and Naruto had a bad look on their faces. "What's going on?" Tobi asked, confused. They headed towards the house and saw that the two boys weren't there either.

"Something's up." Itachi muttered.

"I agree." Tobi said in his serious mode. They started running towards the Hokage's office right away.

Kakashi and Naruto came up behind Shizune. Soon, Kakashi and Naruto were standing in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya apologetically.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, bowing his head. "I wasn't able to stop them from leaving. Sasuke and Haruki also willingly gave themselves up. I think Sasuke thought we wouldn't be able to fight them and didn't want us to get hurt." He said. "There were about five people surrounding us as well."

"Five? Weren't there only 3?" Naruto asked, confused.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. I sensed at least 5." Kakashi said. "They all had strong chakra senses as well."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. "Alright. We're going to have to get professionals to try find the two."

"I already sent one of my nin dogs to search for them as well." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded. "That's good." She sighed. "I think I'll get ANBU members to search for them." She said, looking through the profiles. "Kakashi- you're going for sure since you know how the culprits look like."

"I need to go too!" Naruto yelled.

Tsuande thought about it but knew very well she wouldn't be able to stop Naruto from not going… he cared too much about Sasuke. "Alright. You'll go too then. I'll send ANBU numbers…"

BAM!!

The doors slammed open and in the doorway stood Itachi and Tobi. They both had their eyes closed and looked tense. They walked up and then looked at Tsunade with the coldest, most dangerous eyes that you could ever see. Although they tried to look calm which just added to the ice. Tsunade almost winced at the looks but stayed poised.

"We're going." Itachi said in a steady voice.

"Let us go." Tobi said in the same tone of voice.

Tsunade lifted a brow at their protectiveness of these two boys. Kakashi and Naruto looked at them and then sighed, looking down. They both had smiles on their faces- well Kakshi had one behind his mask.

"They really love them…" They both thought.

Tsunade wondered what to do. "I don't know if I can trust you two yet-…"

"We're going." Itachi repeated in a more firm voice. "And we're going to save the two no matter what it takes…" Itachi paused before adding, "Sasuke is my little brother."

"And I love them both very much." Tobi said, being careful not to say Haruki was his lover.

"I care and love Sasuke the most in the world… I left him before but I'm not again. And I'm going to be the one to save him." Itachi looked at Tsunade with a bit more begging in his eyes. "Please… let us go." He asked in a less harsh voice.

With those words and the look in Itachi's eyes, Tsunade knew she could trust them. "Alright… I'll let you two go. With Kakashi and Naruto though."

Itachi nodded along with Tobi thankfully. "Try to go as soon as you can." She said. "Kakashi is the one who knows of the details… he'll explain them to you like he already did to me. I want you two to try your best and don't betray this village… and please save those two." She added with a pleading voice.

Itachi and Tobi nodded, understanding more than ever. "We will." Tobi said.

"No matter what it takes." Itachi said.

They both finished. "We will get them back."

* * *

Oh they sound serious next chapter will be up hopefully by this week again! :) hope you liked the Deidara/Sasori scene btw ;) review and thanks for reading!

btw should i have like a side KakaNaru? Just a suggestion... hmmm... your choice though!


	8. Chapter 8

hey! this is chapter 8!

dude it's like 1:00 A.M. where i'm at and i'm so tired but i still updated so here it is! i'm happy i was able to finish and do it though! This chapter's kinda long and has a lot of things going on in it at once. The ending is kinda a twist.

oh and i got different replies on whether or not to do the kakanaru so i decided i'd do a very fluffy kakanaru:)

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or its characters except in here i own Haruki

* * *

"I feel cold…" Sasuke shivered in that room on that bed, holding himself with his arms and making the blanket tuck him in more. "So cold…" he missed and needed that warmth… that warmth that always made him feel so loved. "Itachi…" he was fine before this happened thinking that he'd be able to go back to his lover, but not that he knew Itachi or he might die, he felt so cold thinking about it.

"Sasuke." Looking up, Sasuke saw Haruki come into the bed and pat his head. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes and Haruki couldn't help but pity the Uchiha boy. He was hurting himself as well, but had more confidence that Tobi and Itachi would be ok. Although he was still having doubts and was still worried… but Haruki was better at keeping these kinds of emotions in.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, sitting up and trying to look more unafraid in front of Haruki. "I just don't feel so well… a little cold."

Haruki nodded, understanding what he meant. The boy was missing Itachi too much. Him and Tobi have this kind of love that's used to being distant and sort of cold, but Sasuke and Itachi were different. They were used to each other's warmth and presence. It was a part of them that they could never get rid of. Haruki chuckled to himself.

"I'm jealous of that…" He thought, looking at Sasuke and then looking up, thinking, "When Tobi comes to save us… I want that warmth."

Staring at Haruki thinking, Sasuke slipped under the covers once again. "Itachi…" Although he didn't want Itachi to come, he still had this bit of hope that he would anyways. That'll show Itachi's love for him… and Sasuke always loved seeing that love.

"Sasuke…" Itachi thought that name over and over again while packing very lightly and getting all his weapons. Tobi did the same, thinking of Haruki. "Sasuke…"

The two packed quietly, and stepped outside quietly. They both knew what the other was thinking. "I'll definitely save him…no matter what. But… who were the people that took them?" Itachi looked at Tobi. "Who do you think took them?"

Tobi shrugged sternly. "Must have been pretty powerful people in order to take Sasuke and Naruto away from Kakashi in one second."

"Yeah…" Itachi murmured.

They both reached the gate where Kakashi, Naruto, and for some reason Sakura were standing at.

"Itachi… can I speak with you before you go?" Sakura asked.

Truthfully, Itachi was impatient and wanted to leave, but knew the girl had to say something important so nodded his head and followed Sakura a few yards away.

"I wanted to say that… I never really accepted you into the village. I'm still mad and confused as to why Sasuke who be so nice and comfortable with you. But…" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "For some reason… I trust you to save him… I can tell he loves you a lot even though he doesn't admit it. He still thinks of you as his only family and I'm happy you care much about him to go save him like this." She reached down and couldn't help but grab Itachi's hand in hers. "Please… save him Itachi-san."

Itachi looked at her for a moment, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm going to save him Sakura-chan. I promised him that I'd keep him safe and be with him forever. I will not let go of that promise. Don't worry… I will not fail."

Sakura gave him a small smile and Itachi let her hand go. She nodded. "Thank you."

Itachi just nodded back and they went back to the other three males who waited impatient but understandingly. Sakura left after saying good luck and Itachi and Tobi had to stop Kakashi and Naruto before starting again.

"First, tell us what exactly happened and how the people that took the boys looked like." Tobi commanded. Kakashi and Naruto nodded and the four started walking.

Kakashi explained to them about how they were about to fight the blonde and guy in armor for the scroll but Sasuke suddenly stopped them. "It seemed like the blonde and the other already knew them and the two knew them back. They also seemed close and didn't want to fight each other." Kakashi said.

"Blonde?" Itachi murmured.

"Guy in armor?" Tobi murmured.

They exchanged looks and then looked at Kakashi. "Was there anyone else?"

"Yes. A man with spiky hair and many peircings. Also, behind him I sensed someone else. I caught a glimpse of the person and saw long blue hair. Off to the side, I also sensed another form of strange chakra… but I couldn't see anything but green."

Again, Itachi and Tobi exchanged serious glances, and then sighed. "It is them." Tobi muttered, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Damn it." Itachi growled angrily.

"Them? Who is it?!" Naruto exclaimed, curious. "Where are they?!"

Itachi and Tobi sighed again. "Kakashi- remember when Sasuke went off with me 7 months ago?" Kakashi nodded. "Well the thing is, it's really confidential but the thing is well… the group I was in, Aktasuki, are the people that probably took Sasuke and Haruki." Itachi explained.

Kakashi had a frown on his face hidden by his mask, but his eye furrowed. He looked down and closed his eye. "Alright." He looked back up at Tobi and Itachi. "Do you two know by any chance where they could be?"

Itachi and Tobi thought about it. "Well they are definitely not at the old hideout." Tobi predicted.

Agreeing, Itachi closed his eyes to think. "Pein-sama is the genius at finding hiding places to be at." He sighed. "There is no clue…"

"Sensei! What are we going to do!? We have to find them! We HAVE to!" Naruto exclaimed, getting impatient and angry.

"Naruto. I know." Kakashi replied. He suddenly stopped all of a sudden and the other three guys stopped as well.

"Kakashi. Why are you stopping?" Tobi asked, impatient to look for clues to find Haruki and Sasuke.

"Hold on." Kakashi muttered, and suddenly a dog jumped out of a bush. It was a nin dog and he barked. "Did you find any clues about where Sasuke and Haruki are?"

The dog spoke to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "He sniffed Sasuke's kunai that I had and I told him to try and sniff him out. He says that they're really far. He ran for miles through the woods but couldn't sniff Sasuke out for a long time until he got away from at least 40 miles from here to southwest. We'll head for that direction." He looked to his dog and nodded. The dog nodded back and disappeared in a smoke of air.

Itachi, Tobi, and Naruto all had serious looks on their face. "Let's go." Naruto said with a frown and Kakashi started leading the way towards southwest.

"If my predictions are correct, we'll get there by tomorrow afternoon. We cannot run the whole time. It will use up all our energy and we need that energy in case of a later on fight." Kakashi said.

Itachi and Tobi were not pleased but knew he was right. They wanted to run there and get there as quick as they can, but they knew that fighting Pein and everyone else included a lot of energy and chakra, so they listened to Kakashi who was the leader right now.

They traveled for hours…

"Sasu-kun! Haru-kun!!!" Wincing, Sasuke's eyebrow twitchd as Deidara glomped on him. Haruki just slightly winced but kept a small smile on his face. "Are you two doing good here?"

"No. I want to go." Sasuke immediately replied, crossing his arms and glaring at Deidara.

"Yeah… no offense Deidara-senpai but I think I want to leave as well." Haruki said in an apologetic voice.

Deidara pouted. "Well that makes me bummed!" He sighed. "Well then why don't we have a drink?"

Sasuke glared at Deidara, not forgetting that this blonde was the one who caused him to become in love with sake. "No." He said with a growl.

Haruki chuckled, remembering the old days. "Oh come on Sasu-kun!" Deidara whined.

"Senpai- I don't think that's a good idea." Haruki said, still smiling. "Sasuke might do some bad things to Pein-sama if he's mad."

Sighing, Sasuke sat on the couch and in front of the TV. Haruki and Deidara joined him. "Hey Sasuke- your birthday's coming up soon huh?" Haruki asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered, not caring about that… well actually he was more sad that he might not be able to spend the day with Itachi, or possibly be able to spend any days at all with Itachi. It didn't matter what day it was. If it was the day of the end of the world, he'd still be happy spending it with Itachi.

"When is it?"

"2 days from now."

"Really?!" Deidara smiled happily. "Well then let's have a small party between all of us! I'll give you a great present… do you like pleasure as a gift?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "Deidara- stop it."

Sasuke wanted to thank the person who said that but stopped when he saw it was Sasori-his other kidnapper. He just glared at him as well and scowled.

"Oh please- it's not my faul that Pein wants your brother." Sasori said in a bored but arrogant tone.

"I'm not letting him have Itachi! Never!" Sasuke growled, his fists curled up. He knew that he would never, ever let Itachi die… he'll do whatever he can to stop that from happening.

"Good luck with that." Sasori said in another bored tone and sat on the opposite couch.

"Sasori-sama- you're being to mean to little Sasu-kun!" Deidara said with a pout, looking at the shaking-with-anger Sasuke.

"Are you defending him? Huh? Do you like him better than me?" Sasori asked in a harsh and jealous tone.

Deidara's jaw dropped. "No! Of course not Sasori-sama!" He ran over to Sasori who stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away with a grim face. He wrapped his arms around the hard headed redhead. "Hey…" Deidara muttered in his ear. "You're the only one for me."

Sasori didn't smile but his angry expression did disappear. He pursed his lips together and looked away. Deidara smiled at his cute acts and tightened his grip. "You're so cute…"

"Will you two stop!?" Sasuke jealously commented, getting up and starting to walk towards the hallway. "Hmph…" he didn't think it was gross or anything, but he wished Itachi was there right now to hold him like Deidara was holding Sasori.

Haruki was also a bit jealous but just smiled at the two, knowing that the warm feeling the two were having would come to him soon enough… It's hard to explain but once Deidara hugged Sasori like that… he got this feeling. This feeling that made him feel reassurance. Too bad Sasuke didn't get that feeling.

During the night, Itachi, Tobi, Kakashi, and Naruto were all sleeping around a warm campfire. Itachi was awake, not being able to sleep.

"Damn…." He thought, staring at the fire that he was poking at with a stick. He looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Can't sleep?" Turning, he saw Kakashi getting up and grabbing his book which he had an urge to read all of a sudden.

Itachi just nodded, looking back at the roaring fire that should have brought this warm feeling but rather brought more coldness in his half lonely heart. Kakashi sighed, knowing the Uchiha was suffering. He sat next to Itachi on the log they got and grabbed a stick himself, poking the fire with it.

"What are you so worried about? Don't you trust yourself to be able to save Sasuke?"

"I do… I'll save him. I won't fail… but I'm just worried how he's doing there. Pein-sama's really cruel sometimes… he might be torturing him." Itachi sighed. "I feel like…" Itachi threw the stick in the fire and put his head in his hands, sighing. "I feel like it's my fault Sasuke got captured."

Kakashi gave another sigh and patted Itachi on the back. "Hey- don't worry. It's not your fault. Look- from what I saw back there when he said that he'd rather give himself than fight, it was obvious to me that he was trying to save Naruto and I. He knew that we wouldn't be able to fight 4 against 5. And all the while I could see he was thinking of you."

Knowing that was true, Itachi still couldn't help but feel terrible. "Sasuke can handle pain very well. You know that he can."

"I know." Itachi muttered. "I know… But for Sasuke, the worst kind of pain for him is emotional pain. And I know that he's hurting so much inside right now because I'm not by his side… knowing that makes me feel so damn guilty." Itachi sighed in frustration. "Damn it…"

Kakashi knew there was nothing he could say to that. He wanted to leave it like that because the pain and guilt that Itachi was feeling would help him fight with more determination later on, when a fight was needed.

The sensei just stood up, gave Itachi a squeeze on the shoulder, and went back to his sleeping bag spot, secretly to read his book. Itachi just continued sitting, staring at the flames in front of him. Getting enough of the dangerous brightness, he looked up instead at the moon and stars above him. "It's a full moon tonight eh?" Itachi thought, chuckling. "For some reason it fits the scene right now…" He sighed, his attention now on the bright moon. "I'm almost there Sasuke… almost there…"

Sasuke sat on the kitchen counter drinking some hot water to calm himself down. He looked through the kitchen window where the sky was showing… although it was just an illusion of the real sky. Pein-sama put it there thinking that this house needed some sort of revealment of the outside world. Sasuke saw that it was a full moon, and at that moment he felt this tingle of warmth in his body.

"That was weird…" Sasuke thought, his body jerking up. The feeling was so… reassuring. Just like Haruki, he felt this small amount of reassurance in him. Like he knew that Itachi was coming and they were going to be alright. He wasn't all convinced but more convinced than before. Sighing, Sasuke gripped his cup of water tight and continued staring at the shining moon. "Itachi… I'm waiting."

"Itachi… wake up…" Distantly, Itachi heard Tobi's voice telling him to wake up. Staring at the moon for so long made him fall asleep.

"Hey! Wake up dattebayo! We have to save Sasuke and Haruki!" Naruto ordered in his high voice, slightly kicking Itachi.

Scowling, Itachi grabbed Naruto's foot when it tried to kick him and pulled it, making the blonde fall on his butt. "Hey! You-!!!"

"Naruto. Don't shout so early in the morning." Kakashi said, sighing. Naruto muttered things he couldn't hear. Kakashi helped Naruto up. Naruto blushed at the skin contact they made when they held hands. That one time when they were alone together was getting to him.

Kakashi lifted a brow, slightly smiling beneath his mask. Tobi and Itachi noticed this uncomfortable feeling between the two but didn't say anything about it. "I knew he was gay." Itachi thought, smirking slightly as he got up.

The four soon got ready and traveled for another couple of hours. Kakashi stopped them after a few miles.

"Ok. Now we'll split up into two teams and go different directions. Then we'll meet back here. We are just a couple of miles away from the actual spot the two can be kept in, so there are going to be traps around… many traps. We'll dislodge all the traps, meet back here in about 20 minutes, and then quickly run through towards the other side. It'll be a lot quicker since the traps will all be gone." Kakashi explained.

"Alright. I suggest Tobi and I go this route and…" Itachi faced Kakashi and Naruto with a small smirk.

"You two go the other route." Tobi finished. He had a mask on this time but Kakashi knew he was also smirking beneath that mask of his. He was annoyed yet also amused at the same time. He admit that maybe his feelings for Naruto were going past the appropriate line but he wasn't going to punish himself for it. He knew very well Naruto was struggling with his feelings though.

"B-b-but…" Naruto blushed, wondeing if he could handle being alone with his sensei again.

"That's the best Naruto." Kakashi interrupted, like seeing the blonde boy all baffled up. He ruffled Naruto's head making him blush more and pushed him towards their route. "Let's go."

"Hai sensei." Naruto muttered, nodding. They carefully walked through. Itachi and Tobi did the same as well.

"Be careful alright." Kakashi warned as they walked through the woods.

"I know I know!" Naruto said with a grin.

"So Naruto-kun…." Kakashi started, wanting to tease the boy a bit.

"Yes sensei?"

"If I remember from recent conversations you've had with Sasuke and Haruki, I recall you mentioning that you always prefer being seme than uke am I wrong?" Naruto blushed at that statement and question.

"You're right…" He muttered.

"Hm… are you sure that you'd really rather be seme all the time?"

"Yes. I'm more fit for the dominant role!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to gather his prideful voice.

Kakashi chuckled. "I see… that might change if someone even more dominant steps into your love life though."

"What?!" Naruto almost yelled.

Chuckling again, Kakashi just smiled. "Kidding kidding."

The two then traveled in silence, Naruto blushing and scowling, sometimes muttering some nonsense to himself, and Kakashi just smiling the whole time. But eventually, his smile turned into a frown. 15 minutes passed and they went back to the original spot.

Tobi and Itachi arrived shortly after, both with frowns on their faces as well. Kakashi's frown turned deeper as he saw their frowns. "Same for you gusy too?"

They nodded. "Something's not right…" Tobi muttered.

"Yup…"

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto asked, not getting why the three were so stern.

Kakashi turned to look at him, and with a low almost dangerous voice, he said, "There were no traps at all."

"I guess they're already here Pein-sama." Konan said to the man sitting on the chair, slightly chuckling.

"Yes… I didn't expect that many people though. Just Itachi and Tobi… but seems like that Hatake guy and kyuubi brat couldn't help but come along."

"You're not after the kyuubi anymore though are you?" Konan asked.

"Nope… I'm done with that whole power concept… my goal is even better now…" Pein slightly smirked, creating this unpleasant aura.

Itachi, Kakashi, Tobi, and Naruto just ran through the woods. They thought about it and knew that no matter what Pein's plan may be, the only choice was to stick through the mission and get back Haruki and Sasuke. They still kept themselves on guard though.

They traveled in silence.

"I know something's not right…I feel like there's some sort of trap somewhere. I know we're not in an illusion, but it's something else. Something… different." Itachi thought, trying to think about what it was.

Kakashi and Tobi were thinking the same. Naruto was just thinking about getting back Sasuke and Haruki

Fwooosh...

A small paper bird fell from the sky in front of the four as they stopped, watching it fall down. They lifted a brow and Itachi's eyes widened, realizing what it was. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled, pushing Kakashi away and behind a tree. Tobi did the same to Naruto.

BOOM!!!

The small paper bird exploded, the four dodging the explosion just in time.

"Woohoo!" A familiar voice was heard. "That was surely a close blast!"

"Deidara…" Itachi scowled, jumping out from behind the tree along with Tobi, Kakashi, and Naruto. "You bastard!"

Deidara sighed sadly. Sasori came up from behind him in his puppet armor. "I'm sorry Itachi-san." He looked at Tobi, wincing.

"Deidara-san! Did you miss me???" Tobi asked, suddenly getting in his cheery mood and hugging Deidara.

"No." Deidara replied, scowling and trying to get Tobi off him. Suddenly, Tobi grabbed Deidara's neck.

"Give me back Haruki and Sasuke." He growled in a low voice.

BAM!

Sasori's tail came in to hit Tobi but Tobi dodged it, jumping back. "Where are they?!" Itachi yelled, impatient and angry.

Deidara sighed. "Sorry Itachi-san… really. But it was Pein-sama's orders. I can't go back on them… we have to fight you guys…. Sorry."

"Damn it." Itachi thought, not wanting to fight but wanting to get to Sasuke more. "Kakashi… be careful. These two are tougher than they appear. Especially the blonde who looks like a woman. He's really a man and likes to use explosives using paper and stuff. I'll have you and Naruto fight him. Tobi and I will…"

"Itachi. I want you to go past this and find Sasuke and Haruki. I'll fight Sasori." Tobi said, taking his mask off and putting it away. "Now!" He ordered.

Itachi hesitated, wondering if Tobi could fight Sasori himself but realized that Tobi was a lot stronger than he appeared to be. Itachi nodded and started running past Sasori. Deidara was already caught up in a fight with Kakashi and Naruto. Sasori wouldn't let Itachi pass that easily and was about to swing his tail at him.

Deciding that getting rid of the armour would make it easier for Tobi, Itachi jumped high in the air, got his Sharingan ready, switched it, and a black fire suddenly aimed straight at Sasori.

"Ah! Fuck!" Sasori shouted. Half his armour was gone including his tail. He threw the piece of junk away and was now in his normal form. He reached out a hand and out came a poisonous sharp weapon heading to Itachi.

Itachi blew fire on it and started to run off again. Sasori was about to go and attack him again until he saw fire coming straight at him in the corner of his eye. He dodged it and had to give his attention to Tobi.

"Leaving him alone, you'll be fighting me." Tobi said, a grin on his face. He was now in Madara mode.

"Where…where....?" Itachi looked around the woods, trying to find any mountain or rock or anything that the hideout might be in. "Fuck! Where did Pein locate the place at?!"

He ran around more. He was a bit strained and tired from using that sharingan on the armour… that jutsu always wore him out the most, but he knew he couldn't give up. He kept on running, ignoring the tiring feeling he had.

It happened.

Sasuke could feel it. The feeling in his blood… in his heart. It was a feeling mixed with coldness and warmness. His blood just froze and his skin started tingling. His heart started beating faster… and for some strange reason, his stomach started burning again. He lifted his shirt and saw his tattoo becoming darker and redder, burning. Although it was painful, he was still more confused and yet hopeful.

"Itachi…" Was the first thought that came into his mind. Right now, he was just in the room and laying back on the bed.

"Sasuke." Haruki came through the door. "Did you feel it too?" He asked, seeing as Sasuke was sitting up with a confused and frantic look on his face.

Nodding, Sasuke walked over to him. "What's happening? Is… is Itachi here?"

Haruki just shook his head, looking down. "I don't know. I really don't but I got this feeling… I think maybe, just maybe Tobi and Itachi are finally here."

"Zetsu." Itachi was face to face with the green cannibal. "Where's Sasuke and Haruki?"

The dark Zetsu replied. "Why should I tell you?"

"Damn it Zetsu! Tell me!" Itachi yelled, desperate. He was so close yet felt as if he would never get there. "Please!"

Sighing, the ligh Zetsu replied. "Itachi… Pein-sama never hurt them and never meant to."

Itachi just scoffed. "Then why did he fuckin kidnap them?"

"You'll know soon… but it was for his plan."

"I can see that. If you want me and Tobi don't take Sasuke and Haruki! That's too low and makes me so angry!" Itachi growled at him, his red Sharingan eyes glaring at Zetsu.

Zetsu sighed again. "You'll all know soon…" The light one muttered. "Anyways, hold on."

"Hold on for wh-AH!" Itachi slightly yelled as he fell through the ground. He was going to jump up but already reached the ground.

THUMP!

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"I think it came from the living room." Haruki replied. They both ran down the hall towards the living room… and was absolutely shocked and speechless by what they saw.

"Itachi…" Sasuke thought, not being able to say the words directly.

His older brother was on his feet, wiping off the dirt from his black clothes. "Damn it…" He turned around once he felt Haruki's and Sasuke's presence.

"Itachi-senpai!" Haruki exclaimed smiling widely. "I knew it…" he thought.

Itachi gave a small nod to Haruki but then averted his eyes back to Sasuke. He took one long look at him and then smiled, opening his arms. "Sasuke… Come here."

Sasuke took one stumble forward and then clumsily ran into Itachi's arms, a few tears coming out his eyes. "Damn Itachi… what took you so long?" He murmured, emotions running through his body. His tattoo started cooling down. Itachi purposely made it burn. He had the ability to do that since the tattoo was made with some of his blood.

"Sorry otouto… But I came as soon as possible." Itachi said, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair and patting him on the back gently. "Now…" He put a hand on Sasuke's chin, pulling it up.

Sasuke looked at him with small tears in his eyes and tip toed, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and letting those warm lips meet his. They kissed in passion, tongues fighting and tangling, lips touching and teeth nibbling. Itachi missed those clumsy lips and Sasuke missed those experienced ones.

The kiss lasted for well… the amount of time people can go without breathing. Haruki just watched, smiling but a bit jealous. "Wonder where Tobi is…" he thought.

Finally, Itachi released Sasuke's lips and let his forhead touch the other's. "I love you… I missed you." Itachi muttered.

"Me too Itachi nii-san… I missed you so dang much." He hesitated before saying with much confidence, "And I love you so dang much."

Itachi chuckled at his cuteness and willingness to say those three meaningful words with confidence. "I love you…"

*cough cough

The two black heads turned their heads towards Haruki. "Well… I don't wanna ruin this little love scene but I do believe that we should get out of here while we can."

Itachi and Sasuke nodded, agreeing. They jumped through the now new opening in the ceiling and saw Zetsu there once again. "Where's Pein?" Itachi asked.

The dark Zetsu replied. "He's not anywhere near us." He said.

"What?" Haruki asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Zetsu turned their back to them. "Well to explain shortly… he and Konan-chan are probably halfway towards Konoha by now."

"What!?"

BOOM!

"They're everywhere Naruto! Watch out!" Kakashi warned, small paper spiders crawling towards them.

"Alright!"

Deidara chuckled, but sighed. "It's a shame though… you two are very good looking."

Kakashi got his Sharingan ready to perform his Mangekyo Sharingan. (I know it's like Naruto Shippuden when the two were really fighting Deidara but it'll still be very different.)

Finally ready, Kakashi opened his eye and kept his focus on Deidara. "Alright… Mangekyou Sharin-…"

"WAIT!" he turned, stopping himself as he heard Haruki's voice. He saw three black heads running towards them.

"Ah… looks like Sasori-sama and I will have to redraw huh?" Deidara said with a small grin. "Obviously, 6 against 2 is not really a good number… unless the other 3 come and help us. But I don't even want to fight Sasuke and Haruki anyways."

"No more!" Haruki yelled.

"Sasuke! Haruki!" Naruto yelled, smiling happy to see them. "Yo!"

"Hello Naruto-kun." Haruki smiled back.

"Naruto- looks like you weren't lazy and actually came huh?" Sasuke said with a challenging look and a small smirk.

Naruto scowled. "Psh! You're the one that got caught and I'm the one that didn't you bakka!"

Sasuke scowled back. Itachi coughed, getting in between the two. He glared at Sasuke giving him a 'you-two-are-acting-too-close-again' look. Sasuke just smirked again. Maybe he half purposely did that to see Itachi's jealous ness which he kind of missed. It was one way Itachi showed his love.

"Alright. Enoguh quarelling. Where's Tobi?" Haruki asked, impatient to see him.

"Ah- he's fighting with Sasori-sama. They went off somewhere… I don't really know where though." Deidara said.

BAM!

All heads turned toward the sound of the big bam. "Let's go!" Kakashi said, running toward the noise. While running, Itachi went next to Kakashi.

"Kakasih. Bad news."

"Great…" Kakashi said in a lazy tone. "What is it?"

"Pein and Konan are halfway to Konoha."

"What?" Kakashi faced him, wondering what he meant. "Now?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Zetsu might have lied but I doubt it. He doesn't lie much but rather just don't say things he's not allowed to say."

Kakashi sighed. "Is it just them two?"

"No." Itachi said. "He said that on the way, Pein was going to be joined by all the other ex members of the Aktasuki, plus other young people that he's met and thought would be appropriate to work for him. He didn't say exactly why Pein was going there, but I have a feeling it's not for something good."

Kakashi nodded. "Once we get Tobi-san we'll start heading over there right away."

"It'll take too long for you guys to get there by foot. I'll let you ride on my bird." Deidara, who was listening to the conversation, offered.

Itachi lifted a brow at him. "Why? I thought you were to be loyal to Pein-sama."

Deidara shrugged. "I'm tired or being rules over and told what to do… I realized that I only want Sasori-sama to be able to do that to me. With Sasori by my side, I know we can overcome Pein-sama anytime."

Itachi slightly smiled at his wise and refleting words. "That's good."

They 6 arrived to see Sasori already having two puppets next to him and Tobi with his Sharingan on. They were both very much injured and all the trees around them were cut down.

"Tobi-san! Tobi!!" Haruki yelled before Tobi could continue and hurt himself more.  
The familiar voice made Tobi turn his head and look at Haruki. "Haruki…" He muttered. Sasori saw the way Tobi was looking at Haruki and drew back his puppets, sighing.

"I'm sick of this." He muttered and Deidara ran to him, hugging him. "All this love is making me so tired." Deidara chuckled at him.

"Hey- it's just the love that we have." Deidara said, tightening his grip. Sasori just sighed, letting his hand rest on Deidara's hands.

"Are you guys ready?" Deidara asked Itachi and everyone else. "I can make at least 4 birds. Each couple can ride on each."

"B-but! I'm not a couple with anyone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You and Kakashi are close enough to one." Itachi said, making Naruto blush.

Sasuke lifted a brow. When they were on the birds and up in the sky, he asked Itachi, "Did I miss something? Don't tell me Naruto and Kakashi are together now?"

"If they were would you get jealous?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

Sasuke smiled. "No…. But just surprised." He wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and let his head rest on Itachi's back. "I'm glad you're by my side again."

"I promised you I'd always be by your side forever right?" Itachi said.

"Yeah…"

"I always keep my promises." Itachi used one his hands to touch Sasuke's hand. "Always."

"Tsunade-sama."

"If you want a fight, I'll fight you but don't you dare hurt my village or I'll-…"

"No… I don't want to fight. I simply want to talk and make an agreement."

Tsunade lifted a brow. "I've heard about you and I heard you're not the type of person to talk."

"Heh… well I'm not most times, but right now I do."

Tsunade sighed, knowing talking was the best way to settle things. She sat down back on her chair and gestured for the man in front of her to do the same. "Fine. Let's talk then… Pein-san."

* * *

so that was it! i don't know if you'll like the next chapter... i won't ruin it but sorry for those who like destruction and evilness.. sry if i ruin your angsty expectations. oh and hey does anyone realize that 'Sasuke' and 'Haruki' kinda rhyme? lol! i didn't until like chapter 6! haha! anyways, i'll update soon! review and thanks! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Alright. Chapter 9. here you go. It's a little late than usual but oh well. With Thanksgiving going on, who can get anything done except eating turkey?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all except Haruki in this story.

This chapter has a yaoi sex incest scene (ItaSasu). It's kinda a plot twister sorta... in a way. I hope you don't get offended or anything by it. and if you do, sorry.

* * *

"We have to hurry! Pein-sama and his men might be planning on the destruction of Konoha!" Haruki shouted as the 8 males were flying on the explosive art pieces above the trees and towards Konoha.

"Keep a watch out and see if you see any people running through the forest." Kakashi ordered and everyone obliged.

"I don't see anyone!" Naruto shouted, squinting his eyes and trying to search for people running through the woods.

"Me neither." Sasuke muttered.

"Shit." Itachi said in a whispered tone. "That must mean…"

"They're already at Konoha." Kakashi finished.

Meanwhile in the Hokage office…

"Fine. Let's talk… Pein-san."

Pein gave a serious nod and said, "I want to get right to the point." He snapped his fingers and Konan appeared, giving him a document. She went back to standing silently next to Shizune and Jiraiya who was also there.

"What's this?" Tsunade asked, staring at the paper and narrowing her eyes at it.

"I want to make a deal with you."

Tsunade lifted a brow and folded her hands together. "Go on…"

"Hurry!" Sasuke jumped off the bird and ran past he gate, the others behind him.

He froze when he saw what was beyond the gate. "Hey… nothing's… wrong." Haruki muttered, looking as everything looked normal.

"You're right…" Deidara muttered. He turned towards Sasori. "I thought Pein-sama was planning on attacking the village."

Sasori shrugged. "Maybe we were wrong."

"Well for now let's go the Hokage's office!" Tobi said, and they nodded, running towards it.

People stared as these 8 boys hurriedly ran, 2 of them being unknown to the village- those two were of course Deidara and Sasori.

"Why should I trust you when you took two of my ninjas and killed many of them?" Tsunade asked, frowning. "As well as other ninjas from allying villages."

Pein sighed. "I know my mistakes were useless and unloyal, but they are in the past. I want to start this new idea which I know will be a lot better than my other plan."

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temple. "This decision is harder than the one of letting Itachi and Madara be a part of this village again." She muttered, frustrated. She felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jiraiya.

"We should gather all the higher officials and discuss this with them in an emergency meeting."

Tsunade nodded. "But not only them. We have to discuss this with our allying villages." She turned to Shizune. "Shizune- get Kazekage Gaara and all the other leaders of our allying villages. Tell them this is a situation involving a top S-rank criminal." Shizune nodded and walked off.

Tsunade sighed and faced Pein. "I can not make the decision myself. I must ask the other leads of our allying villages since they will be affected as well. So… the official meeting will be in at least three days, and that will be when the decision is made."

Pein nodded. "I understand." He got up and was about to turn when the doors burst open.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Old Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she frowned, rubbing her temples in annoyance as the loud intrusion took place. "You!" Sasuke shouted, pointing at Pein accusingly.

Zetsu, who appeared out of nowhere, and Konan took their place in front of Pein, protecting him. Pein put a hand on both their shoulders and said, "It's ok." The two retreated and went back to their original spots.

"Pein." Itachi said, not bothering to use his name in a respective tone like he alwayd did. His eyes were red as Tobi's were too, his mask off and an angry expression taking place. "How dare you, you low life scum!" Itachi walked up to Pein, his fists tightly rolled up. "I'll kill you for taking Sasuke…"

Pein sighed. "As you can see, he's safe anyways."

"But you still took him and made us both suffer without each other's company… you'll pay for that." Itachi growled and was about to run at him until Tsunade came in between them, poking Itachi hard in the head. And with her strength, she was able to send him to the opposite wall.

"Stop it!" She yelled, loosing her patience. "I will not have any fighting in my office! Got it!" She growled, glaring at Itachi, Pein, and everyone else in the room. "I SAID GOT IT?!"

"Yes Hokage-sama…..Tsunade-sama….Old Lady Tsunade." She glared at Naruto and then sighed, sitting back on her seat. "Now. Let's do this more like ninjas." She looked up at the 8 boys who barged in.

"Pein-sama- are you trying to destroy this village or not?" Deidara asked, confused.

Pein shook his head. "No."

"On the other hand, this man here is trying to benefit the village… including benefiting himself." Jiraiya said, grinning widely.

"What? Benefiting the village?" Haruki asked, confused. "How?"

"Well…" Jiraiya continued. "I think he himself should exlain that." He gestured his hand towards Pein who didn't want to but sighed and decided to just get this chaos over with.

"I want to create a village of my own."

"What? Seriously?" Deidara asked, shocked.

"Yes. A village including all my associates and members. I want to name the village Akatsuki village… which would mean Dawn Village." He let everyone take in the news for a second before continuing. "The truth is, everyone didn't leave the organization. I told everyone to go out and explore the different villages they pass by, seeing how they handle the system of controlling a village. I told them to explore for at least a month… well. I told everyone except you four." He said, staring at Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori. "I decided to use you two…" He gestured towards the blonde and redhead. "To help me capture Sasuke and Haruki. And I didn't tell you two…" He pointed at Tobi and Itachi. "Because I knew I would have forced you two to be a part of the new village. I know you want to be a part of this village so I decided I'd let you two go." Itachi and Tobi understood a bit better now.

"So then what agreement did you have to make with Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Well the thing is, everyone that I'm making part of this village are missing nins. All of them agreed that they like this idea but are afraid the other villages will persecute them once they found out they're in a new village. I asked Tsunade for two things. One, to help release my ninjas and convince other villages to not put them in jail. Two, to help create this village and get other villages to agree." Pein continued. "This is one of the best villages and strongest so I was hoping that I'd get help from it."

Naruto's head hurt and he leaned against the wall. "Ugh… too much." He said, rubbing his head in confusion.

Sasuke and Haruki were also totally shocked and taken aback. "So… you want to start a new village called the Akatsuki Village and that's why you kidnapped us, lured Itachi and Tobi to us, and talked to Tsunade-sama?" Haruki asked, trying to make sure he got his facts straight and heard correctly.

Pein nodded. "Yes. I knew that a soon as I entered the village, you four would try to stop me and create chaos. That would make me seem like my intentions on arriving here were wrong." Itachi and Tobi understood what he meant. Pein continued. "I also brought all my associates here as well as the official members of the old Akatsuki." He gestured for Zetsu to open the doors who obliged and opened both the doors, revealing many familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"AH! It's you guys!" Sasuke exclaimed, surprised as he saw Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame all standing there, with a bunch of others in well… normal clothes. Those Akatsuki, mysterious robes were now gone.

Kisame grinned. "Hey brat!" He said happily, and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Ah… the little boy… Too bad I couldn't use you for money before." Kakuzu said, still in his mask.

Sasuke rolled his eys. "I'd never let you use me."

"Hmph. It's not like he'd be much useful anyways." Hidan insulted.

Sasuke remembered this foul mouthed man. "Hey!" He yelled angrily at the silver haired man who still had his axe like weapon in his hand. Hidan just smirked, looking away.

Haruki chuckled and walked up to them. "Ah… nice to see you again Kisame-senpai. Hidan-senpai. Kakuzu-senpai." He smiled.

They smiled back, liking the ex team mate. "Ah. Haruki-kun. Nice to see you again too." Kisame said, giving his toothy grin. He put a hand on Haruki's shoulder. "You've grown so… mature and good looking since the last time we've seen you." Anyone could see the real meaning behind this semi pervert's words.

"Oi. You do remember this kid belongs to Tobi so watch it." Hidan warned.

"Eh? They're not together anymore remember!? They broke up before Haruki left. Eh- am I right Haruki?" Kisame asked, swinging his large arm around Haruki's shoulders

"Uh… well… we did break up but…" Haruki said, uncomfortable with Kisame's arms so closely on him.

The four heard a low sound… it was like a cough mixed with a growl. Kisame turned his head to see Tobi glaring at them with his mask off. "Ah…Tobi-san…" Kisame said, laughing awkwardly.

"We're together now… so please keep your hands off him." Tobi said in his low voice, glaring at the arm around Haruki.

Kisame chuckled awkwardly and quickly took the arm off Haruki. "When did he start going around with his mask off…?" He muttered to himself, stepping back with Hidan and Kakuzu.

"So anyways…" Itachi turned to Pein, trying to get back on subject after absorbing everything in. "You want to create a new village and you're trying to get the approval and help from other villages?"

Pein nodded. "Yes."

"But…." Itachi lifted a brow. "What happened to your plans of getting the kyuubi and getting power and money and destruction and all that stuff?"

"Well… the thing is, when Sasuke came and left, he really left me in deep thought. I was thinking that the people of Konoha ain't half bad and why fight with people that you could be allies with easily? Why waste the energy and money to get something that can never be won?"

"Never be won?" Haruki asked.

"Yes. No matter what, there is always going to be something in the way of my getting what I want… well if the thing I want is bad like world power. So I want to do something that I can still get some power in and more benefits. Creating my own village… that'd be great. I could make it as big as Konoha's and make it well known. My village and I could be known as a great and talented group."

"Ok… so that's really what you want? This isn't some sort of set up right?" Jiraiya asked in a serious voice.

"I promise you."

Tsunade sighed, her head hurting on all this information. "Alright. This is what I'll do. I already informed the other kages to come and discuss this. In three days we'll have an official meeting and see what we can do. I'll also get the higher officials and Jiraiya will also be present. Pein-san- I won't put you and your group in a locked up building or anything but I will have to give you guys some drug to make sure you all won't try and do anything tricky for the three days' time. Is that alright?"

Pein nodded. "Yes. That's fine."

"Good. And about that part of Sasuke meeting your group from way before… even if I didn't know anything about it, I think I'll just ignore the topic for now. My head hurts too much and I don't think I'm in the mood to yell." She took a deep breath. "Now. Follow me to the hospital along with your members to give you your shot." She got up and headed towards the door. "After the shots, I'll have you guys stay in different ninja's houses. You can split your team up and I'll put them in Kakashi's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's houses."

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed. Tsunade gave them a glare.

"No complaints or else." She said in a growl.

"Yes…" They muttered, pouting and scowling.

So after the members, associates, and all those guys got their chakra resistant shots, Pein divided them up to go into different houses. In the end, him, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori all ended up Sasuke's house. Konan stayed at Sakura's house since she was a girl.

"Isn't this so nostalgic?" Tobi exclaimed, happily bouncing with his mask on. "Just like before when Sasuke first met us!"

"Psh. This place is too small for us." Hidan muttered, looking around disgusted.

"Pein-sama. You've really passed the line huh?" Kakuzu muttered, sighing.

"Ok. So we only have one guest room, our room, a basement, and an attic and well the living room I guess. Me and Sasuke will take our usual room." Itachi said.

"Hmph… not fair." Hidan muttered.

"Haruki and I will take the guest room as usual as well." Tobi said.

"Tobi-san…that's rude." Haruki whispered to him.

"Fine." Pein accepted. "I'll take the attic with Kisame." He suggested since Kisame and his partners were gone.

"Deidara and I will take the basement." Sasori quickly added.

"And I guess Hidan and I will just take the living room since we're the ones, including Pein-sama and Kisame-san, that won't be needing a bed to do stuff tonight." Kakuzu teased, smirking at the couples.

Sasuke and Haruki blushed.

So later, Sasuke gave blankets to everyone and went in bed with Itachi. "Ah… Itachi… I missed you so much." Sasuke muttered, cuddling up with Itachi.

"Me too Sasuke." Itachi kissed Sasuke and slowly made his way on top of him.

"No… Itachi. We can't. There are people all around us…Nnn!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi sucked on his neck seductively.

"So? That never stopped us before."

"B-but… still…I-itachi.."

"Sasuke."

Looking up, Sasuke saw the look in his brother's eyes. They were filled with sadness, happiness, relief, a mixture of emotions. "Please… these past couple of days have been torture without you. I missed that warmth of being in you. I missed the warmth of making love to you. Please…"

Sasuke smiled, touched, and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, kissing him. "Just take me Itachi."

Itachi smiled in the kiss and proceeded to take off Sasuke's shirt. He threw it to the side and kissed Sasuke, letting his tongue skillfully work with the other's. The warmness started to overtake them both.

"Ah…nnn…ah!" Sasuke moaned as he was now naked under Itachi who began sucking on his nipples, making them erect and perk up. "Itachi..."

"Feel good?" Itachi murmured, flicking his nipple with his tongue.

"Yes…very…" Sasuke answered, moaning louder.

"Good." Itachi removed his lips from Sasuke's nipples and took his clothes off as well, Sasuke not even being able to notice since Itachi took his lips almost the whole time.

"Now…" Itachi spread Sasuke's legs apart and let licked Sasuke's hard penis.

"Ah…! Mmmm…" Sasuke's body jerked up as Itachi kept on licking the tip several times. "N-no more… I'm going to cum if you keep licking there Itachi…"

Itachi smirked and went in for the kill, taking Sasuke's whole length into his hot, waiting mouth. He sucked and sucked hard- almost too hard. Almost too violently. Sasuke did nothing but moan in pleasure while thrusting his hips more to get more inside Itachi's skillful mouth.

"I won't let you cum yet." Itachi said, stopping and taking Sasuke's manhood out his mouth while licking his lips.

"I wanna…I wanna suck you too Itachi." Sasuke said, sitting up and leaning down while taking Itachi's length into his mouth.

"Hm….nnn…" Itachi grunted as Sasuke began sucking on his dick, using his more unexperienced tongue. Sasuke let his tongue slide over the tip many times and then tried to take as much of Itachi in his mouth, sucking on it hard.

"Sasuke… you're really good…" Itachi moaned, but lifted Sasuke's head slightly with the tip of his erection still in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at the younger brother. "Don't tell me someone taught you some new technique or something that's making you seem so much… better at this?" Itachi said in a low and deadly voice with a quiet growl.

"N-No!! Itachi! Of course not!" Sasuke exclaimed, shocked he asked that. "Are you crazy? Of course not! I'd never!" He frowned and laid back, pouting. "How could you even think I would?"

Itachi sighed, partly wishing he didn't ask that question. "I know you wouldn't… but someone could have forced you to." He held Sasuke in his arms. "I think I'd spiritually die if something like that happened to you. "Sasuke…"

"Mmm?" Sasuke asked, for a moment wanting to just have this gentle warmness.

"…I'm so happy you're ok." Itachi said with a small pause. He said this in a tone of relief, desperation, happiness, and sadness. His true emotions of knowing Sasuke was kidnapped and was safe were showing.

Sasuke was even more touched and overwhelmed by the feeling of knowing that Itachi has been suffering, probably more than him emotionally, these past couple of days.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said in Itachi's naked chest, cuddling into him and pulling him closer. "I love you so much…" He whispered, having to get the point across to Itachi.

Itachi smiled, knowing that already. He backed off a little and kissed Sasuke. "Me too…so much." He whispered back, and they continued their love making session.

"Nnn! Ah…Itachi…" Sasuke shivered as Itachi slipped in finger after finger, preparing Sasuke's deprived hole. "No more… I want you.. inside me. Now. Itachi. Now." He begged and commanded, wanting to connect with his brother desperately.

Itachi smirked at this boy who wanted him so badly and got in between Sasuke's legs, positioning himself. "Ready?"

"Rea-AH!" Sasuke screamed as his hole was filled with Itachi's invited manhood, stretching muscles and creating pleasure. "Ah! Nn…ugh… Itachi!" Sasuke moaned, as Itachi thrusted into him. "Good… more…give me more…Itachi… go faster…AH!!" Sasuke bucked up and shivered as Itachi hit his oh so lovable prostate. Sasuke trembled with pleasure as the sensitive spot continued getting hit as Sasuke wouldn't give it any mercy.

"More! There…ah…hah…hah…" Sasuke's breathing became faster and shorter as Itachi continued banging and thrusting into him, causing his pleasure to go over the line.

Itachi listened and quickened his pace, thrusting into Sasuke faster. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Nnn! Itachi.. nii-san!" Sasuke yelled, each moan getting louder as he knew he was soo ready to climax.

Itachi couldn't take it. He had to release soon and knew Sasuke would burst any second as well. He grabbed Sasuke's penis and started rubbing on his wet manhood, letting it match his fast and getting faster pace.

"Ah! M-more! So…good… I'm c-cumming I-itachi.. I'm…ah…cu…hah…hah.. ah…I-ITACHI!!!" Sasuke's voice echoed as he screamed and gasped, releasing his white liquid all around him and Itachi. His eyes widened as his vision blurred with tears and whiteness. His head was thrown back in a loud and then quiet sound as pleasure went up then down.

Itachi, being tightly squeezed by Sasuke's inner muscles couldn't take it and came right on the spot. He held Sasuke closely as he came hard, releasing his cum inside Sasuke's slightly damaged hole. Sasuke gasped again, feeling the hot cum spill inside him, hitting his sensitive spot and everything else.

Once everything was over, Sasuke laid back, slightly shivering in pleasure and sweating greatly. Itachi collapsed beside him as well, breathing hard and trying to regain his breath. "Itachi…" Sasuke murmured, and tried to reach his hand up to grab Itachi's.

Itachi saw his attempt and reached his hand over as well, gently grabbing Sasuke's. He smiled at his younger brother and gathered the smaller one in his arms. "I'll always protect you..."

Normally, Sasuke would have retorted saying that he wanted to protect Itachi and himself but now, he knew that there was no point in trying to convince Itachi to let him be totally self protected. He just had to live with it… and knowing Itachi would always be by his side was going to totally be worth it.

"I know…Me too." Sasuke said back instead, again cuddling into Itachi's chest.

"Forever…"

That word made Sasuke even happier. "Forever…" He whispered, smiling and wishing forever meant eternity.

Deidara and Sasori heard the two making love, got horny, and of course made love themselves. Tobi and Haruki were about to do the same, but not before Tobi wanted to have a word with Pein, speaking to him as Madara.

"Pein. Are you serious about this?" Tobi asked, his other true self showing.

"Yes. I'm serious. I promise to you." Pein said, sincere.

Tobi could tell he was serious and truthful. He sighed. "Alright…if you really are serious than fine. But let me tell you that I've really grown to love this village and the people in it. If you try anything to hurt it or destroy it, I'll never let you off."

Pein nodded. "I know. I won't hurt it or destroy it. I swear."

Tobi sighed again and nodded back. "And if you ever take Haruki again… I'll kill you."

Pein couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I know that for sure as well. Don't worry… I won't lay another hand on him." Tobi smiled back.

"Good."

Off in the distant…

A certain red head with a tattoo on his head, another paint on his face, and a blonde with a huge fan was walking across the dessert, towards Konoha village.

"You think the village will be ok without you?" The blonde asked to the smaller boy.

"Yes… Don't worry." The boy replied.

The older boy groaned. "Ah… Konoha. It's been a while since we've been there."

"Yes… a long while."

"Well can't wait to get there. Hope you're ready for what's about to happen… Gaara." Temari said with a smirk to the said name.

Gaara didn't reply, but was instead thinking about the old acquaintances and friends he was about to see. He used all his willpower to hide the smile.

* * *

OK! That was it:) hope you liked it! I know it was weird having Pein do that- i mean Pein. That evil mastermind doing something good like this? But i really am NOT a fan of sad endings so sorry:(

Next chapter... will have on of my favorite characters, Kazekage Gaara! Although he'll play a minor role but still! He's awesome! :) oh and there will be NO love triangle including Gaara. haha:)


	10. Chapter 10

Hellooo. This is chapter 10 so enjoy! Kinda short so sorry. Includes lots Gaaraness! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except Haruki in this story.

* * *

Three days later…

"The house has become a trashcan." Haruki muttered, staring at the dreadful scene in front of him. Him, Tobi, Itachi, and Sasuke just came back from a motel since the others were complaining about how their sex noises were getting a bit disturbing in the smaller house. Looks like over the night however, these missing nins decided to have a 'small' party.

"You wanna wake them up?" Tobi asked excitedly.

Sasuke stared disgusted and angry at the way everyon was sleeping, some half naked, and Deidara fully naked in the living room in different positions. He sighed, rubbing his head. "Itachi…" He growled, feeling his temper rise up. He hoped by saying his name, Itachi would get that he was angry and wanted the house clean… now.

Itachi sighed and gave Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze. "Alright alright." He walked towards their room and opened it to see Pein sleeping on their bed, shirtless and in his boxers.

"Oh! I never knew Pein-sama's body was that hot!" Tobi said, staring at it in awe.

"Tobi-san!" Haruki scolded, hitting him. Tobi chuckled.

"Uh… Pein-sama." Itachi said, trying to wake Pein up. "Pein-sama." He repeated in a more strict voice.

"Mmm…" Pein moaned in his sleep and slowly woke up. "What is it Itachi?" He grumbled, not pleased with the disruption of his nice and peaceful nap.

"Well…"

"CLEAN UP MY HOUSE!!" Sasuke yelled, not being able to control his temper any longer.

Pein lifted a brow at the short, angry Uchiha. "Hm." He got up, putting on his clothes and said, "I didn't mess it up."

"Well then tell your men to clean it up! You should have done something about the party they had last night!!!" Sasuke shouted back.

Pein sighed, slightly smirked, and patted Sasuke's head. "Ok kid." He said, and walked out the room.

"Kid?!" Sasuke yelled, but Itachi grabbed him before he could kick Pein on the butt.

Pein looked around the living room and sighed, admitting that it was a pretty big mess. "Alright." He muttered, and did some hand seals and let his hands out. "Water Spray No Jutsu." He said, and water came out of his hands pouring on everyone and everywhere.

"AH!!" Sasuke yelled, growling. "You go my house even more messier!!" He yelled.

"Well at least I woke them up." Pein retorted, and saw as all the men started getting up, grumbling and complaining.

"Ugh… I think I got a hangover." Deidara muttered.

"Put on your clothes." Sasori scolded, throwing Deidara a blanket to cover himself up.

"That was quite a party." Kisame grinned.

"Very loud… too much drinking." Kakuzu commented, feeling a bit nautious.

"And I'm now blind because of Deidara's little strip show." Hidan insulted, rubbing his eyes.

"Clean up my house!!" Sasuke yelled, and almost everyone ignored him. "Itachi!!" He yelled again. "Kill them!"

Itachi smiled, thinking Sasuke looked quite cute like this. He rubbed Sasuke's neck and whispered in his ear, "Calm down otouto." He murmured in a seductive voice.

Sasuke slightly shivered but still scowled angrily.

"Alright guys. I want this whole house clean by noon. Got it?" Pein ordered.

Some groaned but said, "Hai Pein-sama."

"Good." Pein turned to Sasuke. "Happy?"

"Whatever." Sasuke scoffed, still angry but getting better.

All the guys started getting to work and Sasuke decided to go and take an early morning training. "I'll go meet you out there then after I get changed and take a shower."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok."

He stepped out the house and jumped on top of building to building towards the training field. Once he got there, he started with throwing a couple of kunais, and then climbing trees, then doing a few combat moves against bark.

"Training real hard now Uchiha?"

Sasuke froze, the voice sounding familiar. He frowned and turned, wondering whose voice that was. He was slightly surprised to see the one and only Kazekage Gaara of the Desert there, his arms crossed and his usual outfit on.

He first noticed the green eyes that always seemed to hold this dangerous yet calm power in them. He then noticed the small tattoo on his head reading 'love.'

"Ah… Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He was never really close to the red head but he knew there was always something about Gaara that caught his interest. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or the danger… In the beginning he was, admittedly, a bit jealous of Gaara's power and wished he could obtain something like that, but when he learned that this boy had that power because of the demon in him, he felt confident that he could get greater power by himself.

He sort of felt the same way about Naruto, but one thing he was still jealous of Naruto was the way he tried hard to do things and always achieved them, a lot of times by himself and not with the demon's help. He kind of admired him for that, but at the same time thought he was still stupid.

Anyways, as he smirked at the green eyes boy, he continued. "So how is it like being Kazekage?" Sasuke hadn't seen him since he came back. He heard about Gaara being Kazekage but never actually got to see him since then. It's actually been… well about 3 years since he's last seen him.

"Nothing I can't handle." Gaara said with that deep and sure voice of his. "How is it like being on the good side again?"

Sasuke gave a smirk. "Nothing I can't handle." He replied, using Gaara's words.

Gaara slightly smirked and closed his eyes for a while. "Hm. Being on the bad side can be easier sometimes huh?"

Chuckling slightly, Sasuke nodded. "Just a lot quieter."

The distance between them was about 15 feet and they both took a step forward, thinking talking this far did not make much sense. "So have you seen Naruto yet?" Sasuke asked, knowing the two were somehow really close.

"I saw him but he was busy with Kakashi." Gaara replied. "I didn't know they got so close." He lifted a brow, asking Sasuke what was up.

Sasuke chuckled again. "Well yeah… the two are a bit… well. Let's just say they're heading to a different level with their relationship." He said, trying to word it properly.

Gaara nodded. "I see."

"And they're both bi."

Sasuke could have sworn he saw a small blush on Gaara's face, but just for a second. Gaara had a look of surprise in his eyes but kept his face and posture calm. "Oh." He stood still in front Sasuke as they were now closer in distance. "So then I didn't get the complete details yet but I heard Konoha's missing nin Uchiha Itachi has some back?" He asked but it also sounded like a statement.

Nodding, Sasuke replied, "Yep. In other words, my brother."

"And are you happy he is?"

"Yes."

Gaara wasn't shocked in the least and just gave a tiny, small smile. "That's good."

Sasuke was a bit surprised by his immediate approval but thought that would be a definite reaction from Gaara. "So where's that brother and sister of yours?" Sasuke asked, looking about.

"Ah… well Temari went off with that Shikamaru Nara guy and Kankurou went off with this boy with an abnormally large dog."

Sasuke slightly smirked, thinking, "Heh… guess there's a lot more relationships going on around here than I thought."

"When are you going to head to the Hokage's office?" Sasuke asked.

"Now I guess."

"I think I'll probably have to go too then…" Sasuke thought. "Well I guess I can go with y-…"

"Sasuke." The black head and red head turned their heads slightly to see Itachi a few feet away from them.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said, surprised. He almost forgot that Itachi was meeting him there.

Walking up to them in long but calm strides, Itachi gave a short glance at Gaara and looked back at Sasuke, standing next to him in a few seconds. "Uh… Gaara. This is…"

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi finished, holding out his hand. "And you must be Kazekage Gaara."

Gaara took one look at the hand and shook it. "Yes. Nice to meet the famous prodigy."

Itachi gave a small smirk. "It's also a pleasure meeting the fearsome Sabuku no Gaara."

The look between the two was intense and both were unbeatable. The stares matched so much. Sasuke realized that these two people were both really powerful and could probably be the best match in a fight.

Sasuke slightly jumped as he felt an arm go around his shoulders and looked up to see Itachi holding him tightly. "Well I saw you and my brother talking pretty closely with each other."

Gaara nodded. "Itachi…" Sasuke murmured, trying to realease his grip.

"I'm kind of tired of all these people that seem like they want to take him away from me, so I'll tell it to you straight before you turn into one of those people. Sasuke and I are together. We are lovers and yes we're brothers but that doesn't matter in the least. So please just don't try to make me mad or anything and be so close to him, or take him away." Itachi was straightforward and so blunt, making Sasuke scowl at him in anger and embarrassment.

"I-Itachi nii-san!!" Sasuke yelled, blushing crazily.

Itachi kept his eyes on the green eyed boy in front of them. Gaara uncrossed his arms and replied in a monotone voice, neither surprised nor angry. "Alright." He sounded as if he expected this from long ago. "I understand."

Sasuke gaped in shock but Itachi wasn't surprised at all. He had this feeling from the first time he saw this boy that he would be alright and won't bring him any trouble, but he just wanted to make sure first.

"Thanks." Itachi gave a small grin. "I guess we should just head over to the Hokage office now right?"

He lifted his arm off Sasuke and started walking. "Let's go." Itachi walked ahead and Sasuke walked with Gaara.

"Um… Gaara. Listen. What Itachi said about us being lovers…"

"It's ok." Gaara looked over at Sasuke a gave a true smile. "Don't explain. Things like that happen."

"So you're not surprised or disgusted?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara looked ahead again. "What's there to be disgusted about? It's just love."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard those words. He felt a small spark of touchingness in him, making him feel happy. He then smiled. "Thank you Gaara." He felt so happy, just like how he felt when he confessed to Naruto and he was fine with it as well. He felt… accepted.

Gaara replied with a nod and a small smile.

The three walked towards the Hokage office. Sasuke was surprised to see that everyone was already there. Everyone included Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, the higher officials, Pein and his crew, Haruki, Tobi, Kakashi, and most of their allying villages' kages.

"Kazekage Gaara." Tsunade bowed her head as did everyone else in the room. Gaara nodded and sat down on an empty seat. Itachi took his place as well and Sasuke stood next to Jiraiya, Shizune, and the other Akatsuki members except Pein who was sitting down.

"Ok. So I called you all here on this meeting because a missing S-rank criminal nin came here and asked of a favor." She looked towards Pein who stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for taking the time to come here."

Tobi smirked. "Hm. For him to give so much respect to others like this, he must be serious."

"Pein-san. Please explain to us why you're here and what exactly you want." A higher official said.

Nodding, Pein sat back down and started to explain what he told the Sasuke and the others before. It took him about 10 minutes to say the whole thing since he said some other things about how the system was going to work, the location, and ecetera…

Afterwards, a very hard judging official asked in a stern voice, "So why should we trust you after all the bad crimes you have done?"

"I know I have done wrong and there is nothing I have done to make you trust me, but I would like to ask for your trust." Pein replied, staring the guy right in the eye calmly. He didn't falter or anything and stood his ground humbly.

The guy scowled and was about to say something else until the kage of a village said, "What if your village becomes too powerful and you plan to fight our village if it does?"

"I swear to you that I will not declare or start a war unless any other villages try to start one with mine." Pein replied.

Jiraiya grinned, impressed by his answer. "Heh. The guy sure has a way with words." He thought.

Then, an official exclaimed, "How could we trust you with just a promise!? Promises are broken all the time everyday!"

Pein gave a look to him that was filled with danger yet sincerity. "I never break my promises. Never." He said in such a serious tone that made the guy who asked him slightly shiver.

Another guy looked at Itachi and Tobi who were sitting next to each other. "You two. You know this guy welll. Tell the truth. Do you think we should trust him?"

Tobi replied immediately. "Yes."

Itachi agreed with him. "I agree. Pein-sama does not lie and never breaks his promises."

Tsunade faced Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke? What do you think of trusting Pein?"

Sasuke hesitated and thought about it. "What did he think of trusting Pein?" He never really asked himself that these past couple of days. His mind went back to everything that happened including Pein. Then, he replied in a positive voice. "I trust him. I think you should too." He was sure.

Tsunade lifted a brow and nodded. "Thank you."

Some people looked unconvinced, some looked totally convinced, and others looked undecided. Tsunade got up. "Alright then. Will everyone leave so the higher officials and the kages and I can discuss our decision?"

The men nodded and everyone, including Sasuke, Itachi, and Tobi left. Kakashi was however allowed to stay, and of course Gaara was.

They stood in front of the door, waiting impatiently and a bit excitedly. The Akatsuki men stayed silent though, not wanting to interrupt the talking people.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Looking towards his left, Sasuke saw the blonde headed bakka runnig up to him excitedly. "Hey!!"

"Naruto! Quiet! You're too loud!" Sasuke scowled.

"Why? What's going on?" Naruto looked around, grinning his goofy and bright grin.

Sasuke sighed, annoyed and impatient. Itachi squeezed his shoulder, calming and comforting him.

In the room, Tsunade asked, "So does anyone have extra comments to add before we make our decision?"

"I completely think trusting him is a bad idea! He's a criminal for goodness sakes!" An official yelled.

"Yes but he promises us… we should at least give him a chance." Someone else argued.

"Psh!"

"I…" All heads turned towards the voice that said those two words. Everyone became silent as Kazekage Gaara spoke and continued. "I trust him." He had his eyes closed but opened them again, staring at almost everyone around him in the eye for a brief second.

Tsunade nodded. "Ok. Thank you Gaara for your comment." Gaara just nodded back.

For some reason, his words were seriously able to change a lot of people's minds. Tsunade continued. "Ok. So what should the decision be?" She asked, staring around the room.

The atmosphere became tense as everyone thought and looked nervous and concerned…

...

"EH?! Gaara's already here! Where?!" Naruto shouted as Haruki told him what was going on in the room.

"You can't go in there Naruto-kun!" Haruki exclaimed, stopping Naruto from barging through the doors.

"Why not? I want to see him too!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke sighed. "Just be patient bakka."

"Sasuke you teme!" Naruto shouted back, glaring and scowling at him. Sasuke glared back him.

Suddenly, the doors opened revealing Shizune behind it, smiling. "Please come in everybody." Everyone entered the room and Pein stood in front of everyone, waiting for the answer and decision.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to him. Everything and everyone was so quiet. He couldn't tell what the decision was by anyone's expression. Tsunade had an expressionless look, but when she finally got to Pein, she smiled.

Holding out her hand, she said in a kind and sincere voice, "Congratulations. You're now the owner of a new village Pein-san."

Pein couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face as he was happy… no ecstatic. He nodded and shook Tsunade's hand. All the Akatsuki members cheered in happiness and Sasuke smiled as well. Jiraiya grinned, nodding his head. Tobi and Itachi just smiled quietly as well.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Pein bowed at everyone in front of him, clearly thankful. "Thank you!"

"Gaara!" Naruto ran up to Gaara and grinned. "Heh." He chuckled. "Long time no see."

Gaara lifted a brow at the blonde, and smiled back. "Yes… nice to see you again Naruto."

Naruto grinned foolishly again and they smiled at each other, happy to see each other again. They, from the beginning, had a clear understanding and connection with each other. That connection will stay forever.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as the two talked, Naruto smiling all about. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and patted his back.

"Hey- don't get too jealous Kakashi."

"I'm not." Kakashi retorted, frowning slightly as Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Itachi chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Sure." He then looked at everyone in the room and smiled to himself. "Ah… well this drama's over… But still a lot more is about to come huh?"

He pushed the thoughts of the future away and smiled, walking towards who he wanted to be next to.

* * *

well hope you enjoyed:) short but got a lot happening! hehe ^-^ review and until next time! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Alright! chapter 11- here you go! It's THE chapter where like the confession comes and everything. Kinda short but yeah. I need to end this story soon and upload my other stories.

So i think the chapter after this will be last. Maybe. Probably. I'll say. :)

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto except Haruki in this story.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke glared at the three guys that suddenly just ganged up on him, crowding him against a corner wall.

It was around 12 in the night. Sasuke just came back from a one day mission with his team to go pick up something from a nearby village and bring it back, but it took longer than he thought it would with all the obstacles in the way… as in criminals that wanted to look for trouble. So they ended up arriving a few hours later than their original time goal.

Sasuke was tired, grouchy, and not in the mood to be played around with. He had bruises on his body but none on his face, and his clothes were dirty and a bit torn. He was also a bit upset that Itachi wasn't at the gate waiting for him like he said he would, but he knew that the guy had to sleep too. But still…

Anyways, Sasuke gave his famous glare towards the three guys standing before him, all of them smirking their ugly faces off. One of them had dirty blonde hair messily on his head. Another had dark brown hair slicked back with probably some hair gel. The third guy who seemed like the leader of the amateurs had blackish hair just normally laid on his head. They all looked about a year older than him maybe.

"I'll ask you only once more- what the hell do you want?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, getting impatient and angry.

"Heh." The leader smirked, snickering. "Acting all tough." He scoffed and said in an intimidating yet not frightening voice, "You the brother of Itachi Uchiha?"

"No." Sasuke said simply, getting annoyed.

"Don't lie! You are! I see that symbol on the back of your shirt!" he yelled, scowling.

"Then why do you have to ask you idiot?" Sasuke stared at him like he was stupid, giving him the look he always gives to Naruto.

The black head's eyes widened as he scowled again angrily. "Why you little smart ass!" His blonde follower said, about to hit Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he'd be able to block it easily, but didn't have to since the leader said, "Wait." The blonde stopped and continued glaring at Sasuke. "So you're that murderer's brother."

"Why the fuck should you care?" Sasuke fists started rolling as the bastard called his brother a murderer. He should be used to hearing that but still got angry every time.

The brown head answered. "Because your brother's a stupid idiot and brought disgrace to our village." He cracked his fists and smirked. "So we'll teach him a lesson by messing with his little brother." He cracked his neck as well.

Sasuke wanted to scoff but knew he should keep his composure right now. He replied, "You three are probably the real people bringing disgrace to our village with your stupid looks and actions."

"What did you say you brat!?!" The blonde swung his fist about to punch Sasuke but Sasuke dodged easily and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and making him lay on his stomach, stepping on his back.

"I'm not in the mood for this so either you three get your asses back to your mothers or I fatally injure you all." Sasuke warned in a low and serious voice. He saw a slight amount of fear in all of their eyes which quickly tried to get covered with courage.

"Pft- we'll see about that!" The black haired idiot tried to punch Sasuke but Sasuke ducked it and threw the guy he was holding down towards the side.

Grabbing a fist that was coming at him, he twisted it and kicked the guy in the stomach. He jumped high to dodge a kick and kicked the brown head in the face, making him fly against the opposite wall. He tried to punch the other person in the face but had to move since the blonde regained his energy and tried to kick him.

He jumped up but got a punch in the stomach by the black haired. Scowling, he cursed and started fighting back. "Damn it… three against one isn't so easy…" He thought. "But I ain't giving up." He glared at the guys who insulted his brother and rolled his fists.

"Sharingan." He muttered under his breath, and his eyes soon turned red making the guys in front of him twitch with fear but try to keep their pride.

"Let's do this." Sasuke said in a challenging voice and started to fight again…

...

"Ouch..." Sasuke winced as he touched his bleeding lip. His clothes were even more dirty and torn than before and he know had cuts and more bruises, but knew he would live.

He ended up overusing his Sharingan though since he used it during the mission a lot and was extremely tired. Sasuke just wanted to go home, shower, and snuggle into Itachi's chest, sleeping. Maybe sex… but he had to admit that he was even a bit too sore and tired for that. Although there wasn't one doubt in his mind that Itachi could probably seduce him into it easily in less than 30 seconds. "He's probably sleeping though." Sasuke saw the lights were off in the house.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned as he stepped into the house. He yawned but froze as the lights turned on. He saw Itachi standing by the hallway. "Itachi…" He muttered, overwhelmed by the happy feeling he had inside him as he saw the person he loved.

Itachi took one look at him and his eyes became filled with immediate anger as he strode towards him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck happened to you!? Did someone try to rape you!? Who tried to hurt you?! Who the fuck was it!? I'll kill him!"

This wasn't exactly the welcome back greeting Sasuke expected but as he looked in the living room mirror he could see why Itachi would misunderstand and think he was raped. His clothes were torn and hanging off his body, his lips were bleeding as well as his face, and his usually perfect spiked hair was kinda messy.

Itachi headed towards the door to get out and kill the bastard even though he had no idea who he was. Sasuke grabbed him gently and pulled him in.

"Itachi! Wait! Hold up!" Sasuke exclaimed, closing the door before Itachi could stride out and kill some random guy walking in the streets. "Wait!" He slammed both his hands beside Itachi, trapping him against the wall.

This position was pretty awkward and unusual since a shorter and smaller guy was trying to trap and taller and bigger guy against the wall… it should have been the other way around.

Sasuke looked up at him and said in a gentler voice, "Calm down. I wasn't raped." He put his arms down and saw as Itachi relaxed.

"Then what happened to you?" Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's face, letting his thumb slide over a cut.

"I…" Sasuke looked away and pouted. "Got into a fight…"

"With who? On the mission?"

"Well partly on the mission but on my way back here these guys ganged up on me and tried to fight me. I scared them off though." Sasuke sighed and let his face get buried in Itachi's chest. "I'm sorry to worry you…"

Itachi was angry at the fact that some punks tried to mess with his brother and lover but tried to stay calm right now. "Don't be sorry. Anyways, you should shower and get some sleep."

Sasuke was surprised just a little. He expected Itachi to have started seducing him or something. Maybe a little more than expected… maybe he slightly wanted?

"Um… ok." Sasuke said, getting off Itachi. He looked up into Itachi's eyes and saw that there was something different about them… He looked troubled.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" Itachi gave a smile to Sasuke yet his eyes still looked different.

Sasuke tried to shake the thought away and looked down. "Nothing…" He murmured, and walked towards the bathroom to shower.

In the shower, he kept on thinking about Itachi. "Is something bothering him? What's wrong? Why does he look so troubled? Why does he seem like he's…" Sasuke leaned agains the wall of his shower, sighing. "...like he's hiding something from me?"

The little Uchiha couldn't sleep well that night until Itachi came in, hugging him. Although he was right there with him, Sasuke still felt as if something was troubling Itachi. "What's he hiding?"

...

"Mmm…" Sasuke turned to his side expecting to crash into a warm, naked chest of his older brother and lover. But sadly, he frowned and groaned as he felt nothing but a squishy blanket and a hard pillow. "Itachi?"

Sitting up, Sasuke opened his eyes, yawning and rubbing the morning tears from his eyes. Sasuke looked around him to see that the room was empty and there was no sights of his brother.

"Itachi?" He got up and walked out the door towards the kitchen. "Hm… he's probably at the academy or something." Sasuke thought, remembering Itachi had a job to do. But for some reason, he felt this emptiness without Itachi. It just felt so cold in the room. He tried to push it away by washing up and changing.

Pouring some milk into his cereal, he turned when the guest room door opened and out came Haruki. Yesterday night, Sasuke got separated from Haruki when the boy walked to some motel. Sasuke just continued walking home and he didn't remember when Haruki came back.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Haruki murmured, yawning and stretching out.

"You too." Sasuke replied, looking back at his cereal and about to chomp on it with his spoon.

Haruki trudged towards the kitchen counter where Sasuke was eating and sat across from him. "Do we have any coffee?"

Sasuke lifted a brow. "When did you start drinking coffee?"

"Never… I'm just extra tired today so I need something to wake me up."

"What time did you and Tobi come home last night?"

"Like… 4 maybe." Haruki muttered, grabbing the cereal from Sasuke and eating it.

Sasuke scowled, stealing it back. "That's pretty late."

"I know. But when I got to the motel Tobi and I got it going on. He was extra energetic so we ended up doing it like… I don't know. I lost track after 5." Haruki took the cereal again from Sasuke and started drinking some milk from it.

Sasuke sighed, dropping his spoon. "Oh just eat it."

Haruki grinned in triumph and started eating the cereal with the spoon. "So where's Itachi?"

"I don't know. I think he went to work at the academy."

"Hm?" Haruki looked up from Sasuke's former cereal. "But Tobi said there wasn't any work today for neither of them. It's like student's day or whatever so they and the teachers all have a day off."

Sasuke looked at him, confused. "Oh… I see…" Sasuke frowned and thought. "So where's Tobi then?"

"In the room sleeping." Haruki replied, quickly finishing up his cereal

Sasuke frowned again and strode towards the door. "I'll be back later." He opened it and slammed it behind him.

Haruki sighed. "Great… I sense trouble." He sipped the last sip of milk and licked his lips. "Well I better wake up Tobi."

...

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha trying to look for Itachi. He spotted Sakura and knew that he didn't want to handle her obsessive nature so he hopped onto a building and started looking around, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Itachi… where exactly are you?"

Finally, he spotted his older brother talking to… Kakashi?!

"What is he doing with that old man?" Sasuke thought, frowning and trying to get closer to them. They were sitting together on a table next to some small café store.

He trusted Itachi and all and trusted that the two won't do anything bad, especially now that Kakashi had Naruto, but he still felt uncomfortable with them being so close and everything.

Sasuke, with his improved skills, stayed low on the rooftop next to the one that Kakashi and Itachi were talking, and used his professional ninja hearing skills. He made sure to keep his chakra aura low so they wouldn't sense him. He knew he was eavesdropping but they looked as if they were saying something important so Sasuke wanted to know what it was.

"So the people are starting to act?" Sasuke heard Kakashi say.

"Yeah… Tobi and I are trying to handle it but it's becoming hard." Itachi replied.

"Wait? Act? People? Who are the people and what are they doing?" Sasuke thought, confused.

"What did Tsunade-sama say?" Kakashi asked.

"She's saying that she'll try and handle all the protests but she's also saying that if the villagers get too mad, they might rebel and start causing too much trouble."

Kakashi sighed, feeling pity for the Uchiha. "And if it keeps going on will you resort to telling the villagers the truth?"

Sasuke heard Itachi chuckle. "Well… truthfully, the villagers will probably just let it go and stop causing trouble but… Sasuke…"

Kakashi understood what he was saying. "I know what you mean. He'll probably cause the most trouble." Kakashi chuckled as Itachi chuckled again.

"He's like that. But I guess that's why I love him the most." Sasuke blushed a bit.

"So you won't resort to that I'm guessing?"

"No. I can't do that to Sasuke."

"But if Tsunade-sama has to re-exile you and Tobi..." Kakashi trailed off, knowing he didn't have to say anymore.

"I'll try and figure something out… but for now do me a favor and just don't tell anyone." Itachi requested.

Kakashi nodded. "I won't."

Suddenly, however, Kakashi's visible eye widened and then closed. He couldn't help but chuckle and close his eyes, rubbing his temple. "Well… looks like there's already a sneaky rat near."

"What…?" Itachi froze as he sensed it too.

They both looked up and right when they did, Sasuke jumped off and landed right in front of the table, in front of Itachi. He glared at him.

"Sasuke…"

"Tell me."

Kakashi sighed and got up. "I'd help Itachi, but I have a feeling this should only be between you two." Itachi nodded and Kakashi took off.

"Sasuke. Listen. I-…"

"Tell me now Itachi! Are the people trying to kick you out!? I'll threaten whoever is trying to so just tell me! And what's this thing that you should resort to? Itachi! Tell me!"

Itachi sighed, getting up and holding Sasuke's shoulders. "Listen Sasuke. I'm sorry you had to overhear that but please forget about it. I'll try and handle it so-…"

"NO!" Sasuke stepped back, slapping Itachi's hands off of him. "I won't forget about it! It's not fair! You're troubled and you're not telling me anything! I can't help you at all!" Sasuke's eyes started having tears as he felt so helpless and distant from Itachi. He hated this feeling.

"Sasuke…" Itachi hated seeing Sasuke cry.

"Wh-why are you trying to hide something from me?" Sasuke wiped the tears with the back of his hand and turned, running.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Itachi ran after the little boy and felt so guilty. "I've caused him pain again. I was so stupid." He thought to himself. "I should have known Sasuke's smart enough to tell whether I'm troubled or not."

"Sasuke!!" Itachi ran after him, being able to be a few feet behind him easily.

The younger boy wiped the tears from his eyes as he ran and ran past familiar buildings. He didn't know where exactly. He just ran to where his legs and heart was taking him.

Finally, he arrived to one door. "Naruto's door?" Sasuke frowned, seeing as he arrived to Naruto's apartment.

He realized that when he was troubled with problems, he guessed his heart just took him to Naruto's house… Naruto. His best friend who accepts him.

Sasuke slowly knocked on the door and saw that Itachi was already flying up the stairs. Soon, the door opened to see Naruto standing with a blush and a grin.

"Ah! Teme! What are you doing here?" His smile disappeared as he saw tears in the Uchiha's eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!" Itachi caught up and grabbed his arm.

Sasuke tried to yank away and went inside Naruto's apartment. "Stop it Itachi! You won't tell me anything! You're not letting me help! So just stop making me feel helpless and leave me alone for a while!"

Those words made Itachi feel even guiltier but he wouldn't give up. Naruto patted Sasuke's back. "Oi… teme. What's wrong?"

Sasuke just looked away and wiped the continuous tears from his eyes. Then, he realized as the gray haired man he saw just minutes ago was sitting on the living room couch. Looks like he interrupted some make out session probably or something.

"Oh. Don't mind me! I'm just here for uh… student house check up." Kakashi said, grinning and waving his hand to say forget him. He continued reading his book.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his head. He walked towards Sasuke and grabbed his arm again firmly but gently. "Sasuke. Please. Listen to me."

"Will you tell me everything you and Kakashi were talking about then?"

Not answering for a second, Itachi looked down but then looked back up. "Sasuke…"

"Will you?!"

Itachi bit his lip and sighed, defeated. He could almost never beat his most loved one. "Fine… I will… but first." Itachi pulled Sasuke into his arms and kissed him deeply, not hesitating to let his tongue slip into the warm mouth and letting the two tongues tangle passionately.

Sasuke moaned slightly and Naruto just walked towards Kakashi, sitting down next to him.

Itachi separated the kiss and hugged Sasuke tightly. "I'm so sorry Sasuke… I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry…"

Sasuke cried into his chest. "Itachi… jerk. Yesterday you looked so troubled and I felt so confused and helpless… and now I feel helpless… you just always do so much for me and I can't even do anything back."

Understanding how his younger lover felt, Itachi tightened his hug. "I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm truly sorry. I should have thought about your feelings more."

"I'm sorry for not being able to help…"

"No. Don't be. I wasn't allowing you cause I don't want to burden you, but I was too stupid to realize that if we love each other, we should be able help each other with everything."

Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's chest more. "It hurt so much… I felt so distant from you and it hurt knowing you were hiding something and hurting at the same time… I never want to feel that empty feeling again Itachi."

"I'll never let you." Itachi tightened his girp even more, surprised that Sasuke wasn't chocking. "Never."

Naruto smiled, leaning against Kakashi's shoulder. "Aw… we should be more like that huh?"

"Nah. We're better with physical affection." Kakashi muttered back.

Naruto scowled, but still grinned, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

When Itachi finally let Sasuke go, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi, loosing his hurt and innocent look. "Now. Spill. What's going on Itachi?"

Itachi sighed and forced Sasuke to sit down, holding his arm down incase. He looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded, getting up to stand in front of the door.

Sasuke didn't like these actions and lifted a brow at Itachi, telling him to hurry up and spill.

"Ok. Sasuke. I want you to promise that you will not hurt anyone after I tell you this." Itachi demanded.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes more, refusing to promise that.

"Sasuke." Itachi repeated in a firm tone, matching the little one's glare.

Sighing, the younger one sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Itachi took a deep breath and started speaking. Naruto listened carefully as well.

"Alright. You see. The villagers of Konoha are starting to rebel greatly against me coming back… they're saying that they don't think it's right for me and Tobi, the murderers of the Uchiha clan, to be able to be back in this village so quickly. Parents are even complaining that they don't want me and Tobi to teach their kids."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that at all, but forced himself to not say anything.

Itachi continued. "When Kakashi and I were talking and he talked about me resorting to telling the villagers the truth, he meant that I… I tell them why I really killed the clan." Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, remembering a past memory.

He remembered Itachi saying that he didn't want to kill the clan but was forced to. He never mentioned who though.

"Why?" Sasuke almost whispered.

"I told you before that I was forced… but I never said who. But now it looks like I have to." Sasuke nodded, agreeing. Itachi looked down, hesitating, and looked back up, looking into Sasuke's black eyes with a serious tone.

Sasuke realized he was holding his breath but didn't let it go, waiting anxiously for the person who caused his brother to separate from him and kill their family unwillingly.

"The reason I killed them was because…"

Itachi paused, saw Sasuke's waiting eyes, and finished.

"It was a mission from Konoha."

* * *

Ohhhh.... it's out. What will Sasuke say/do?

Anyways, That was it! Last chapter might be next! sorry but gotta let it go someday. :( Anyways, it'll definitely have some yummy yaoi smut:) Review and thanks a lotta!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! This is chapter 12... and sadly the LAST chapter. I'm sorry i have to end it but well... all stories have to end someday. As i said before, the real Naruto manga will never end as long as i live! :) Sorry it's the last chap but it has a yaoi sex scene and ends happily:) so no tears! yay!

btw Happy Holidays! Since it's near Christmas here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters except Haruki in this story.

* * *

"It was a mission from Konoha."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear for him to get up and stride towards the door. He didn't ask any questions and didn't waste any time.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Itachi ran towards him. He expected two reactions- either this one or Sasuke yelling angrily and punching a whole through the wall, activating his chidori and Sharingan.

Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's chest as Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him back, turning him around. He saw however that the little Uchiha boy managed to activate his Sharingan though.

"Sasuke. Listen to me first ok?" Itachi grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards the couch.

"Let me go!" Sasuke tried to get out the grip, growling angrily. "I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna kill all those damn Konoha officials!" He scowled and started trembling with anger. Itachi watched as his otouto was so angry that chakra started coming out his body and his eyes seemed to becom redder and blacker with the Sharingan.

"This is almost worst that Naruto getting into demon form." Kakashi thought, sighing.

Sasuke couldn't take it. He ripped out of Itachi's grip and flew out the open window of Naruto's living room.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted after him. Itachi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. The blonde ran after him and Itachi joined, followed by Kakashi.

The Uchiha ran from roof to roof towards the large Hokage office. "It's their fault… it's all their fault…" He thought angrily, gritting his teeth. "They're the ones that caused my life to be like this… them…"

Sasuke went through the Hokage's window and crashed through the glass, not getting any cuts.

Tsunade was sitting and talking with Jiraiya about probably something important… or maybe she was yelling at him again. She was surprised as the window was crashed open and a skinny red eyed Uchiha with blue chakra practically pouring out of his body stared at her with hatred in his Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke! What is the meaning of this!?" Tsunade yelled, getting up and glaring at Sasuke.

"You! It's all cus of you! You and those other damned officials!" Sasuke shouted, punching another window sending the glass flying below.

Itachi and the others caught up. Kakashi tried to hold Sasuke back but the boy's selfishness wouldn't let him.

"It's all because of you bastards! It's your fault my family died! It's your fault Itachi and I got separated! It's your fault I had to spend almost 15 years of my life in despair!!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the boy who was full of rage right now. The blonde old woman closed her eyes, sighing and rubbing her temples in frustration and stress.

"Sasuke." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arms, making them folded behind his back. "Stop this."

"No! I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna avenge my family! I'll get revenge for you and me Itachi! I'll- AH!!"

BAM!

Sasuke cried out in pain as he was pushed against the wall and had his shoulders pinned by Itachi's large hands. His head hit the wall which hurt the most but it wasn't enough to cause a concussion.

"Everyone leave!" Itachi shouted, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke wondered why Itachi was mad at him. "Itachi! Why are you mad at me! I didn't-…"

"Quiet!" Sasuke's eyes widened, confused.

Itachi glared at the others behind him. "I said leave!!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Let's go Naruto."

Naruto stared at the two, his blue eyes serious. After a few seconds, he left with Kakashi. Tsunade and Jiraiya left as well. Tsunade knew that Itachi would be able to calm down Sasuke and she'll be able to talk to him better.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes were back to normal and he looked frustrated. "Why?! Why are you letting them off?! Why are you letting them live? They caused us to separate! They killed our family!"

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Itachi yelled, squeezing his shoulders.

Blinking again, Sasuke was still confused. "Why…?"

"Don't you get it Sasuke? This is why I didn't want to tell you! Because I knew you were going to react violently and try to kill the Konoha officials! That would have made you exiled from this village and I would never be able to forgive myself for doing that to you!"

"But they deserve to die! They're the ones that caused our family to die!"

"Sasuke." Itachi reached his hand up and touched Sasuke's cheek. "That doesn't matter anymore. None of it does. Why? Because we're here, together now. That's all that matters right now- in the present."

"But what they did was still wrong."

"They didn't want to. They had to. It was to protect Konoha."

Sasuke had tears in his eyes as he closed them and put his head down. "But… why did they have to kill them? Mom…. Dad..."  
Itachi smiled, seeing the little 6 year old boy in the one standing before him. Stepping forward, Itachi hugged Sasuke.

"I know… but it's ok. If they didn't order me to, Konoha would have been taken over by the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke cried in his brother's warm chest.

"You know Sasuke… I'm glad that they told me to kill the clan."

"What?" Sasuke raised his head, confused by his brother's statement.

"Because if they ordered someone else to, like Tobi, then you would have died along with them."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi smiled, pulling the boys head against his chest again. "It means that I was supposed to kill you too… but I didn't." Sasuke's eyes widened at this statement. "I told them that if they would kill you, I'd tell the whole village about their mission they commanded me to do."

Sasuke looked up and gave a small smile to Itachi. "Nii-san… thanks."

Itachi ruffled his hair. "I never once thought about killing you. Not that night of the massacre and never in between and never now."

Those words made Sasuke feel warm. "Sasuke. I want you to please, please forgive Konoha. It wasn't Tsunade-sama's fault and the officials do regret the action very much. Please… forgive them. For me."

Sasuke sighed, irritated, but murmured, "Fine. I will… but only for you."

Itachi smiled, and let the smaller boy go. He held his hand and they walked out where everyone else was waiting.

"Did you calm down?" Jiraiya asked, grinning at the two brothers holding hands. Sasuke just 'hmped' and looked away.

"Urh… may I ask. Are you two well… together?" Tsunade asked awkwardly.

"Old news Old Lady Tsunade! And you say I'm slow!" Naruto exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Tsunade scowled at him.

Itachi laughed. "Yes. Tsunade-sama. We are indeed lovers. Please. Accept our relationship."

Tsunade smiled. "You don't need my acception, but I will give you my blessing."

Sasuke slightly blushed as Itachi smile. They looked at each other and Itachi bent down to give him a kiss.

After their little love moment, Jiraiya frowned. "Well… we got that done but there's still a problem."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Before the little brat broke my window…" Tsunade said, glaring at Sasuke. "Jiraiya and I were talking about how the villagers sent us a petition saying that they wanted Itachi and Tobi out of the village within three days. If they're not by then, they will take violent actions and possibly try to either kill Itachi and Tobi or take me down as Hokage."

Sasuke and Naruto both scowled angrily. "That's not fair! Why don't they just mind their own damn business!" Naruto shouted, punching the wall.

"If they try to lay a hand on Itachi I'll kill every single one of them!" Sasuke yelled, punching the wall as well.

Itachi laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to calm him down. "What do you think we should do then Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked her, knowing what Itachi was thinking. Either they tell the truth to the villagers or Itachi has to leave- it was that simple yet so hard.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. She put her head down to think and think… Everyone watched her as her eyebrows furrowed, her eyelids moved around, she made a low grumbling noise, scowled, and then… her whole face softened. Her frown disappeared and she sighed.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the men around the outside of her office. "Itachi." She sighed again and walked up to Itachi, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I…"

Itachi waited for what she was going to say, not having any idea of what she was going to say. Sasuke waited impatiently, hoping she'd better tell him that he could stay.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto's did as well as Jiraiya grinned and Kakashi just leaned against the wall, watching the scene.

"Don't apologize Tsunade-sama. You did nothing wrong." Itachi replied, not acting surprised although was just a little.

"No. I'm truly sorry. Really… I let you and Sasuke go through abuse everyday because the villagers thought you were a true and willing murderer… the true murderers are us- the officials." She gave Itachi a tight squeeze on the shoulder. "You're not leaving this village. We're telling the villagers the truth."

Itachi had a solemn expression yet his eyes were filled with this soft touch. "Thank you." He bowed his head formally, smiling slightly.

Sasuke faced away murmuring, "Hm… you should have made that decision sooner." But he still smiled on the side.

Kakashi sighed. "Nah… this is finally over eh?"

"Yup! While you guys admit that Itachi is innocent, you can also confess your secret love to everyone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto. That's something hard for people to accept." Jiraiya said, ruffling the boy's head. Kakashi coughed, uncomfortable with their close familiarity.

"I accepted it!" Naruto retorted.

"Well you accept almost anything." Jiraiya grinned and squeezed the young boy's shoulder. "Plus you yourself are gay."

Naruto smiled. "Yep! And I love it! It's awesome being gay! Right sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi, facing to him with a smile.

Kakashi was frowning at the skinship between the gray and blonde haired males but his eyes quickly widened at Naruto's question. "Uh…"

"You're… gay Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, surprised.

Kakashi chuckled awkwardly. "Heheheh… aren't we all?" He was blushing under his mask.

Itachi smiled and faced Sasuke while this awkward scene was going on. "Itachi..."

Sasuke hugged Itachi, tightly grabbing his around the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. When their lips separated, he muttered in a low tone, "I love you…"

"Me too Sasuke. So much." The two brothers smiled, happy that they'll finally be together without any obstacles… now all that needed to come was the confession…

...

"My villagers. Thank you for coming today for this important announcement." Tsunade gave a smile to what seemed like almost every single villager of Konoha, standing in front of the Hokage building. Tsunade stood in her office balcony.

"I called this announcement to take place because I understand most of you protest against my decision of letting Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara become a part of this village again."

"Yeah! Exile them!" "Kill them!" "Persecution!" "Jail for life!" Comments like those came out from the crowd and Sasuke, who was standing next to Itachi and behind Tsunade, scowled.

"But… I can not and will not exile them since they do not deserve to be exiled."

More protests came from the crowd as they got angry.

"The reason is because…" Tsunade looked serious. "They are innocent."

The crowd scoffed at that but some were quiet, listening to what she meant by 'innocent.'

"The truth is, they did not willingly kill the Uchiha clan." Tsunade paused, but continued as the crowd said nothing. "They were ordered to… by the Konoha officials." The crowd gasped, surprised.

"What?!"

"I was not part of it but it's true. They had to order the mission because the Uchiha clan were planning to take over our village. Itachi Uchiha let his little brother live though, although he did say that if we tried to hurt Sasuke, he would come out public with this case." Tsunade sighed. "We had no choice… So please, forgive us. The two will remain in this village. The decision is final. Thank you." She turned and walked away, straight into her office.

The crowd was murmuring and shouting amongst themselves, shocked. Some were hurt, angry, upset, and happy. Many were relieved. But the majority were utterly surprised.

Sasuke saw the different teams of Konoha, standing surprised as the news. Sakura's jaw was opened and she was slightly blushing, but he saw the way she smiled, happy that Sasuke was in the right hands of someone who let him live. All the senseis and ANBU and other jounins, chuunins, and gennins were surprised as well. Sasuke could do nothing but smile.

He faced his older brother as they went inside the office were Tobi and Haruki were hugging happily. "Nii-san… you're finally free." He jumped up and hugged Itachi. They kissed passionately and Sasuke murmured when their lips were a centimeter apart, "I'm so glad you don't have to leave."

Itachi smiled. "What would you have done if I did have to?"

Sasuke looked down, blushing, but answered in a convincing tone, "I would have gone with you."

Smirking, Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. "That's the exact answer I expected...and wanted." Sasuke smiled.

Later, Itachi and Sasuke along with Tobi and Haruki exited the village.

"Now!" They heard some man say.

"Gomenesai!" A.K.A. "Sorry!" Everyone bowed down to Itachi and Tobi, apologizing.

Itachi and Tobi were a bit embarrassed and shocked but smiled, bowing their heads back as well. "Thank you." They said.

"I'm so happy…" Sasuke thought, and some were surprised as the little, usually expressionless face, sincerely smiled.

...

Sasuke reached his hands out with tears in his eyes. He waved his arms slightly, begging Itachi to fall into them. "Itachi… Please… take me…" He closed his eyes as a tear slid down. He was just so happy that Itachi was no longer called a murderer…

It hurt him so much whenever people insulted Itachi. He felt as if Itachi would feel hurt by those people's words.

"Sasuke. Just to tell you, I was never hurt by any of those villager's words." Itachi murmured in Sasuke's ears, knowing that the little Uchiha was thinking about how hurt he must have been. "Those words… their words never mattered. I wouldn't get hurt by those words unless they only came from your mouth… only your mouth. Only from you. If they came from you, a part of me would have died everytime."

Understanding, Sasuke closed his eyes. "I would never say those words to you."

"I know… that's why I never gave up." Itachi fell into Sasuke's arms and kissed his neck.

"Itachi…nn!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi bit and sucked on his neck, leaving very evident marks. Itachi had this thing about marking him in very obvious places… because of those marks people have been talking about him having a lover. They did not know about Itachi though.

"Ah…hah…" Sasuke's breathing increased as Itachi lowered his body to begin sucking on Sasuke's small, pink nipples. While doing that, he reached his hand down to start loosening up Sasuke's hole. "Ah!" Sasuke's body jerked up as two of Itachi's fingers slipped into him. He shivered.

"Itachi! Ah…ah!" He moaned out as a third finger entered and brushed his prostate, loosening up his hole even more.

"No more! Take me!" Sasuke begged, wrapping his arms tightly around Itachi and letting his lips touch Itachi's smooth bare shoulder. "I want… no- I need you. Now Itachi."

Itachi nodded, understanding and thinking the same. He took his wet fingers out and positioned himself, letting his erect penis get ready at the front of Sasuke's twitching entrance.

He let his hand fold into Sasuke's thrusted inside in one long swift. "AH!" Sasuke cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt his brother's large dick inside him, moving. "F-faster! M-more!"

Sasuke's eyes closed tight as Itachi grabbed his legs, letting them fold forwards and started thrusting in even faster. "Ah! Ah…ah…nn…hah.." Sasuke moaned out, feeling the pleasure rush up. "Itachi… uh…so good… more. It feels so good…"

"You feel good too otouto." Itachi murmured back, reaching down and kissing Sasuke in a messy yet heated kiss. Their tongues crazily played with each other's, tangling wildly. When Itachi retreated to let Sasuke moan, he saw the trickle of spit hanging down Sasuke's mouth. He watched as the beautiful boy beneath him moaned out, blushing and breathing hard, his eyes closed and fluttering.

Everytime he saw this, he felt so… it was hard to explain. It was this feeling in him that was mixed with happiness, fear, and possessiveness. He felt happy that he was with Sasuke, now and always. Although he had fear since he was afraid that this beautiful person in his arms can leave any second. He felt possessive thinking that Sasuke was his… his wonderful body and personality was his- only his.

"Sasuke…I love you… I love you. So much. Please… don't ever leave me. Sasuke." Itachi thrusted in faster and deeper, almost too violently and too fast, yet Sasuke never told him to slow down or stop, since he loved every moment of making love with his brother.

"Never. I'll never leave you Itachi nii-san. Don't even think I will cause I'll never. And I'll never let you leave me either." Sasuke said through panting breaths. "I love you too much to leave you." He wondered why Itachi was being so emotional during their love making, but didn't question him.

"I love you… I love you…" Itachi repeated these words over and over again s they made love passionately.

Sasuke did nothing but moan out and let his brother pour his true emotions out, since he did it all the time.

"Ah! Ah! Nii-san! Itachi! Ah… ah! Nn!" Sasuke's body kept jerking up as Itachi continuously thrusted into his faster and faster, hitting his sensitive prostate and making him feel that wonderful feeling of pleasure and warmth.

"I'm cumming! I'm c-cumming! Itachi…" Sasuke tightened his grip around Itachi's shoulder as he felt the heat rush in greatly.

Itachi's movements became deeper and faster as he himself felt the heat in his stomach. "Together otouto… together."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Ah…ah… AH! Itachi…!!!" Sasuke's body jerked up and he came greatly as Itachi hit his prostate and came on the spot, letting his body fluids pour inside his brother's warm hole.

"I love you… Sasuke." Itachi muttered as he came. Sasuke shivered feeling himself and his brother come. Finally, the two collapsed after their very pleasureable orgasm.

Sasuke trembled slightly but Itachi wrapped his arms around him tightly, letting the boy feel warm and fall asleep comfortably.

"I'll never let you go Sasuke…" Itachi murmured, watching Sasuke as he slept. He smiled and fell asleep as well.

...

The next morning, the two stepped out of the closet and into the sunlight, holding hands and not being embarrassed at all.

They both decided it was time. "I don't want to hide our relationship anymore Itachi… but if you still want to I understand…" Sasuke told Itachi before when they first woke up.

"I want to make it public more than you do little brother. That way, people will know you're mine." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and laughed. "Then let's do it!"

So there they were, stepping out and walking down the streets of Konoha. Everyone stared at them, seeing as the couple exposed their relationship.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's grip tighten. It wasn't that Sasuke was embarrassed but afraid that the people wouldn't accept. It was weird enough they were males, but being brothers was even weirder and more forbidden.

However, the elder villagers did not look pleased but Sasuke's fellow ninjas and friends did smile.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino went up to them. "Ah. So he's the reason why you've been acting so happy lately huh?" Kiba asked, grinning.

Sasuke scowled, blushing. "Psh! Whatever!" He scoffed.

Kiba just grinned back, liking this shy side of Sasuke. "C-congratulations S-Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks Hinata." Sasuke said, slightly smiling.

Hinata smiled back, blushing. "I'm really happy for you two." She said sincerely in her quiet voice.

"Thanks." Itachi smiled too at the shy and beautiful girl.

Shino, as usual, stayed quiet, just nodding. He probably understood their relationship. Sasuke knew very well that there was something going on between him and dog boy… maybe.

Itachi and Sasuke continued down the streets and bumped into Shikamaru who was sleepily walking down the road back from a mission. "Ah… Love? How troublesome." He muttered, knowing he wouldn't like being involved in love relationships so easily. He did however say, "Well… just to say, don't let anyone get in the way of it if you two really love each other." He walked past them, waving his hand.

Sasuke and Itachi smiled. They then ran into Neji and Lee who were buying a present for Tenten's birthday.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-san! Congratulations! I'm glad you two are coming out so boldly! You two have such guts! It touches me!" Lee exclaimed, crying, so touched.

"Thanks Lee…" Sasuke said, a bit annoyed but also happy.

Neji lifted a brow and said, "Well… at least this makes the usual uptight Uchiha a bit softer." Sasuke scowled at him.

"Hyugga…" He said through gritted teeth. The two can be very rivalry sometimes since their glares and tones always matched and competed with each others.

Neji just smirked back, but Sasuke let it go knowing the long haird boy was sincere.

Sasuke and Itachi walked throughout the whole village holding hands, hugging, eating together, laughing, and other couple things.

They even ate together at a park and Sasuke sat on Itachi's lap, blushing but slightly dozing off. Later, he sat on his lap as Itachi hugged him and they briefly made out. It was official. Their relationship soared throughout the whole village.

However, whatever happened wouldn't matter. No matter what, they'll always love each other and be with each other. Nothing and no one could ever stop that.

...

"Wow! This place sure is nice!" Naruto exclaimed, his hands on the back of head as he walked inside the newly made Akatsuki Village.

"Yeah. You guys did really well." Sasuke complimented.

"Thanks!" Deidara happily replied as he and Sasori stood next to each other.

Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Haruki, Kakashi, and Naruto came over to the Akatsuki village for a visit and mission. They just needed to check out the place was safe and nothing suspicious was in it. They also needed to get some documents from Pein but the members had a small party for them.

"Tobi-san! Stop drinking so much!" Haruki complained as Tobi started to get drunk. Tobi grinned, and made Haruki sit on his lap.

"Fine." He muttered, and kissed him. Haruki blushed but kissed back, the two lovers embracing.

They all sat around a large table with food and drinks. "Want to have a drink Sasuke?" Deidara asked him, smirking. He held a bottle of sake in front of him.

"Deidara…" Sasuke scowled and growled through gritted teeth.

As Deidara and Sasuke got into their competing of yes drinking or no drinking argument, Kakashi, who was sitting next to Itachi while reading his book, asked, "You happy?"

Itachi smiled, watching Sasuke turn angry at Deidara. He found it amusingly adorable, and replied to Kakashi's two word question with his own two words- "Yes… very."

"Let me ask you something Itachi."

Itachi faced Kakashi. "Yeah?"

"If the villagers still exiled you, and Sasuke just couldn't go with you, what would you have done?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke again, staying silent for a few seconds. Kakashi waited patiently. Although Itachi did not want Sasuke to be exiled, he definitely would not be able to bare being separated from Sasuke.

Finally, Itachi smiled and answered, "I would have probably kidnapped Sasuke and taken him with me."

Kakashi chuckled, half expecting that answer. "I thought so."

Itachi smiled at his words thinking, "Because I promised to never leave his side… and I never will… never. We'll always be together forever... and for eternity."

* * *

Last note:

Yay! But aw...

well that's it! the last chapter! Sorry! but thanks to those for reading through til the end from the beginning towards the end of this sequel. I hope you liked it cause i did write for my own pleasures but also for yours! Thanks guys for your wonderful encouragement and i'll miss writing this story but i'll never stop writing other stories!

I'll post up other ItaSasu and even NaruSasu stories soon so hope you read and like them too! Review please and again, thanks so much! :)


End file.
